A New Life? Yeah Right!
by ButterCupxO
Summary: Ronnie's violent husband Rob refuses to leave her alone,can she ever have the family she has always dreamed of? Rack/Ronnie fanfic.
1. It's all a mess!

Based in 2011, Everything that has happened in EE has happened in this up to when Ronnie tells Jack she wants a baby.

**A New Life? Yeah Right!**

Ronnie sat looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her blond hair was held up tightly in a bun, her side fringe was tucked carelessly behind her ear, a lamp was the only light in the room it shone at Ronnie giving her face a spotlight. Staring at the fresh purple bruise around her eye Ronnie sighed, She gently placed her hand to her eye, still looking in the mirror she slid her hand slowly down to the slit of dried blood on her lip. She sighed heavily at the state of herself.

_What am I doing? How did I get myself into this mess? I'm not even me any more. I've never let anyone push me around not since I was 14, and now look at me.._

Ronnie was startled by the sound of a baby crying. Quickly rising from her seat she walked to the cot nearby. Gently she took the baby in her arms.

"Shh, don't worry Sweetie, Mummy is here"

The baby immediately stopped crying and was soothed slowly by Ronnie's voice. Ronnie gazed lovingly at her 3 month old son. He was gorgeous with little strands of golden blond hair, certainly inherited from his mother, his eyes were a dark mysterious, calm and welcoming brown, he certainly had his fathers eyes, Ronnie sighed even thinking about it.

Her son started whimpering once again desperate to hear his mothers comforting voice.

"Shh, It's okay James, everything is alright." Ronnie soothed. But everything wasn't alright in fact everything was terrible. She was stuck in a huge mess and the only way she could get out of this one was to jump right back into another one.

The situation she found herself in now was bad, horrible even but it was her only option, she couldn't swan off. She had a 3 month old baby to look after and no money to leave this hell she now called home. Peering at the calender Ronnie realized what day it was.

It was her niece Amy's birthday. She was 3 today, this time last year Ronnie had been at her 2nd birthday party Jack at her side. Happily singing happy birthday.

And it had been this night last year James had been conceived.

It was also exactly a year since Ronnie had left Walford and come to France, a new start? Yeah Right! It had killed her to leave Jack that night but she had no choice. She remembered how he looked that night, he was curled up in bed a light smile spread across his face, he was happy she had seen this but still she left silently, without even writing a brief note saying sorry she had disappeared into the night. She was off to build her life up again, just her, on her own, except 3 months later she found out she was expecting Jacks baby.

Ronnie let a tear fall as her thoughts spun around her head

Still she believed what she did was right, it wasn't her fault, Jack shouldn't have done what he did. He made a choice so Ronnie made hers.

Ronnie stopped these thoughts at once, if Rob came in and found her crying like this he wouldn't be happy.

Why did Ronnie need to leave Jack after being together over a year? Why didn't she tell him about the baby? Who is Rob and why has Ronnie gotten herself into this mess?What exactly is this mess? Is it too big for her to clear up on her own? Can Ronnie ever find happiness?

Please Review if you like so far ** :)**


	2. Sorry!

Rob! Ronnie thought about him for a second. Anger bubbled inside her. She somehow managed to replace the anger with how much he had done for her. He was all Ronnie had.

_'I guess I have to pay for it somehow'_

Ronnie smiled as she gently placed James back in his cot. He really was so beautiful. Ronnie desperately wanted his Dad to be here, she wanted Jack to see him smile, giggle, cry, but, Jack had no idea he had a son. Sighing again Ronnie was angry at herself for leaving Jack enter her mind. Things had been so perfect when they first got back together. Then they'd had that argument about children.

[["_What are you doing?" Jack asked carefully coming up behind Ronnie._

"Getting rid of these! I'm bringing them back" Ronnie said loudly leaving the room with a little bag filled with baby clothes. Jack ran after her.

"What? Ronnie! About having kids, yes I wanna have kids with you, of course I do, just not now!" Jack bargained.

"Jack I'm 34, how long are you planning on waiting?" Ronnie asked annoyed.

"There's plenty of time Ronnie, you're only 34! Why did you buy these??" Jack asked, Ronnie stood right in front of him staring at his brown eyes.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jack asked his fear showing. Ronnie stared at his eyes they were so full of fear, he didn't want her to be pregnant and lucky for him she wasn't.

"No, No of course not!"

"Well then look you don't have to bring all this stuff back, I mean some of it will fit Amy.."

Ronnie stood staring at Jack, she couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"I don't want to give them to Amy!" She screamed.

"Why not?"

"Because she your daughter not mine!!" Ronnie screamed]]

A tear slid carelessly down Ronnie's face as she thought of that night. They'd worked things out after that, but just like always it was a bumpy ride. Ronnie's whole body jumped to the sound of the door. Quickly whipping away tears she stood up and composed herself.  
Rob slowly entered the house and made his way to the bedroom. He was quite a big man and loved nothing more then spending a few hours at the gym. His muscles weren't huge but they were just right, everyone fancied him, his black hair and blue eyes, gave him the whole tall, dark and handsome look down to a tee, but in Ronnie's heart there had always been someone even better.

Slowly entering the bedroom, Rob came face to face with Ronnie for the first time since the night before. He saw the bruise he'd left on her eye, the red mark down her cheek and the split lip. Walking over to her slowly he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.

"Ronn? I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it!" He said meekly.

Ronnie looked straight at him, she knew what would happen now. He'd keep saying sorry, she'd forgive him and in 2 weeks they'd be in the same position.

* * *

Sitting in the quiet office of R&Rs Jack stared at the empty desk across from his. He sighed, he missed her so much, he still called her phone every day, even tho it was 'no longer in use' . He'd been so stupid. They'd been together over a year and he'd helped her through so much. They could have been so happy. He had ruined it hadn't he? Even now he wished he'd never said those things, they just came out he just wanted everything to be OK.

Jack raised his hand to his head, he really had betrayed her even worse then before, it didn't matter about all the time that had passed he still thought of Ronnie every day, he'd even followed a woman with blonde hair wearing black once but now he was begining to give up on her ever coming back.

Thanks for reading! Please review, I've been toying with this idea for a while, so I really hope you all enjoy ** :) **


	3. Forgive?

***[[**_**Flashbacks!**_**]]**

  
[["_How long have you been doing this, Ronnie?" Jack shouted not even trying to conceal his anger._

Ronnie lowered her head she was ashamed she knew she shouldn't have done it. But she'd felt so empty after Danielle's death, she wanted that feeling of having her heart whole again, she really believed a baby would be the answer.

"I'm sorry!" Ronnie said quietly.

"Sorry?" Jack continued shouting "Ronnie you've lied to me, you've gone behind my back and lied..." Jack walked around the room frantically.

"I know.." Ronnie replied from the bed she was sitting on the corner of.

Jack continued to walk looking at the box in his hand he began talking again.

"How long have you been doing it?" Jack asked removing a few of the objects from the box. "Haa they're all like this aren't they.." He shouted again. Looking at the unopened condom packets they all had a tiny hole, it wouldn't have been visible if you didn't know they were there. Throwing the box and it's contents on the floor Jack left the flat.

"Jackkk" Ronnie screamed in tears]]****

Waking up in a sweat Ronnie looked around the room, she saw Rob sleeping next to her. Slowly she got out of bed and walked to her sons cot, he was still sleeping. She was on her own in the quiet that always brought her face to face with the truth. Walking out of the bedroom she made her way to the kitchen, and over to the balcony of the apartment, unlocking it she walked outside and sat down on the waiting chair. It was a nice night tonight. The sky was empty, not even a single star flashed. Ronnie sighed at the fact she'd forgiven Rob yet again. She used to pitty woman who lived like this, and now look at her, she was Robs punch bag whenever he felt the need, and she wasn't doing anything to get out of it. She wasn't herself any more, she wasn't that glamorous business woman, no, she was just a stupid girl who was stuck in this stupid life.

Thinking back on her dream, she blinked back tears, it wasn't a dream it was a memory. She was so scared that night when Jack left she was alone just like before. But two weeks later they'd started talking again, properly talking. Ronnie had told him how she felt about everything. She opened up about her Dad, Danielle, Roxy and Amy but she still couldn't fill the emptiness Danielle had left.

Thinking back on the night Jack had asked her to marry him made Ronnie smile if just for a second. She really loved him. She still loved him deeply. They'd been back together over a year when he popped the question. He'd whispered it in her ear, quietly and softly, and she'd said yes almost right away.

"Hey, baby?" Rob said coming up behind her with James in his arms.

"I think he's hungry.." he said passing James to his mother.

Ronnie smiled lightly, taking James she couldn't help but feel annoyed to be taken away from her memories with Jack.

"I'm going to go back to bed, I'm in early tomorrow" Rob said kissing her on the top of her head. Ronnie nodded silently without making eye contact..****

* * *

[[_Ronnie rushed into her and Jacks flat. Shocked and flustered. She'd been gone about an hour after they'd had a disagreement about the club. Hearing the door slam Jack stood up and made his way to the kitchen._

"Look Ronnie the money will be put back into the club by next week.." Jack stated cooly walking to where Ronnie was standing. Immediately he noticed something was wrong. Ronnie stood infront of him, as white as a ghost.

"Ron?Ronnie?"

"Jack!..I..He..Jack" She uttered breathlessly.

Ronnie stood still afraid to move. Jack had never seen her like that before, stuttering trying to find words.

"Jack" Ronnie said again beginning to sob loudly.]]**  
****  
**"Ronnie!"

Ronnie broke her daydream to answer Robs call.

"Yeah?"

"There you are!" Rob said entering the bedroom.

"I was just putting James down"

"I've got some news!!" Rob smiled with enthusiasm

"What?" Ronnie said trying to smile but failing miserably.

"We're moving.."

"What!?"

"I've got promoted! We're going back to London."

Ronnie's face fell. No way could she move back to London.

"What? You said you never wanted to go back home you said, you were in France for a new life.." Ronnie blurted out.

Rob raised an eyebrow.

"Well I've changed my mind.." Rob said placing his hands on Ronnie's arms. His grip got tighter and tighter as he explained more of his new plans.

"It's a nice little area, Walford, we've even got a nice flat.."

Ronnie gasped in pain and in terror.

Rob slowly let go of Ronnie's arms leaving a furious red mark in a circle around her hand. He handed her a piece of paper that had all the information she needed. She read the street name again and again.

George Street, 89.

Ronnie shock her head.

"No,No,No!!"

"Excuse me?" Rob asked getting annoyed.

"My family live near there, you know they do...!"

"Ron, I know you don't get on with them, but they had to meet me and James sometime.."

Ronnie looked at Rob with anger.

"And what about James's dad?" Ronnie asked suddenly finding her old self surface.

"I'm James's dad!!" Rob shouted.

"His biological father.." Ronnie shouted back, gaining a hard slap across her face for her trouble


	4. No No No!

[[_Ronnie's hands trembled as she took out her phone from her bag, calling Jacks number she once again took the stick in her hand. Pregnant? Pregnant! She couldn't have been more shocked with this discovery. She wasn't sure if she was excited or terrified. Ronnie tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer, she was going to tell Jack straight out, no delaying just tell him, straight out._

Hello??

Ronnie was caught out by the voice that answered, why were they answering Jacks phone?

Is Jack there? she heard herself say quietly into the phone

The reply of the person made Ronnie feel ill, never had she felt more alone.

Hanging up the phone she switched it off and through it in a nearby bin before rushing off for work.]]

This time a month ago Ronnie had been adamant she wasn't leaving France, especially not to go back to Walford, yet here she was sat on a plane, Rob to her left and James in her arms. Although she felt terrible, she looked stunning. Her bruised face had finally healed, a slight scar on her lip was all that remained. It meant she didn't have to cake herself with make up and her natural beauty was shining for the world to see. Her head was spinning with what she was about to be confronted with. Maybe she needed to confront them. As thoughts of Jack raced around her head she felt sick. The minute he sees her he'll know, he'll know James is his.

[[_Ronnie walked along the quiet, dark street passing the Vic she sighed, she'd just had a stupid argument with Jack about the club. She needed to cool down before she went back to him. Walking slowly through the square she heard her mobile ring 'Jack', Hanging up she saw it was 2 a.m. But she really needed to be alone. Ronnie didn't know where she was walking to but kept walking. Finding herself outside the tube station she came to the exact spot where Danielle had turned around, and smiled, she had smiled, she had smiled at Ronnie and for half a second they'd both felt complete. Walking a few meters away Ronnie stood where Danielle had stood stuck to the road, fear gripping at every muscle in her body, her eyes wide, Paralysed with fear she had been flung into the air listening to Ronnie scream. Looking to her left Ronnie's breath caught in her throat. She looked at the empty spot on the ground, the exact spot where she'd held her baby, and lost her all over again She stood immersed in her thoughts and that's when she heard him._

"Veronica?"]]

Ronnie was called back to reality when Jams began shifting in her arms, He began crying loudly much to the annoyance of the other passengers. Rob gritted his teeth as Ronnie tried her best to sooth her son.

"Shut him up!" Rob stated through his gritted teeth.

"I can't just shut him up! He's upset!" Ronnie said back sternly.

20 minutes later and They had just collected their luggage. Walking through StanStead airport Ronnie's heart jerked as she saw the exact spot Jack had stood and declared his love.

"Come on Ronnie!!"

Ronnie rushed after Rob who was by now a few feet away from her with their luggage.

Getting a taxi outside Ronnie got into the back with James and Rob sat in front. As James slept soundly in her arms Ronnie's mind again began to wonder.

[[_How could you do this? Ronnie shouted._

"I didn't do anything!!!" Roxy shouted even louder,

"After everything?" Ronnie said sadly

"Look Ron, You've got it wrong you've got him wrong.."

"Noo!" Ronnie screamed storming off.]]

Ronnie opened her closed eyes quickly as the car began to stop. She felt like she was about to burst with all the emotions swimming through her mind. Here she was George Street about to move back into her old flat. Rob got out of the car slowly, Ronnie stayed still she didn't trust her legs to move.

"Hello, You must be Mr. Sampson"

Ronnie immediately recognised the voice and looked up to see Ian Beale shaking Robs hand. He hadn't changed that much, in fact he looked exactly the same. Ronnie knew it was now or never as the taxi driver opened the door to leave her out. Stepping up gently she was careful not to wake James. Walking to where Rob and Ian stood Ronnie took a deep breath. Ian took a quick glance at the woman and gasped when he saw who It was.

"Ronnie? Ronnie Mitchell!" He beamed. Obviously delighted to be the first to know she was back.

"Ian" Ronnie nodded hoping that would be enough of the chit chat.

"What happened? People thought you were dead...Jack?! he went crazy after you vanished" Ian stopped talking and looked at the sleeping baby in Ronnie's arms.

"Emm well here are the keys.." Ian said obviously desperate to get back to the cafe and fill everyone in on the latest gossip.

Picking up on his thoughts Ronnie again began speaking.

"Ian, can you keep this to yourself, no one knows I'm here not yet anyway.."

Ian frowned as he nodded "Fine" he continued his walk to the cafe.

"So That's not Babies daddy then?" Rob laughed.

Ronnie couldn't believe what he had just said. She stood looking at him for a second, he really was a complete stranger to her. How had she let things go this far. Noticing Ronnie's stare Rob stopped and began laughing.

"Come on Ron, it was just a joke"

"Well it's not funny!" Ronnie huffed snatching the keys and heading to the door of the flat. She hated this flat it reminded her too much of Danielle and Roxy and Jack.

Ronnie closed her eyes after being sure she saw the words Evil Cow written on the door. Opening them the words had vanished.

* * *

Ian stood behind the counter of the cafe waving at Jane who was talking to Tanya in the far corner. Noticing Ian's attempts to gain her attention Jane sighed there was no one else in the cafe, no one needed serving, was she not allowed a break. Walking towards the counter she realised Ian was quite cheery. Leaning on the customer side of the counter Jane waited for Ian to speak, leaning close he couldn't contain the secret any more, it had been 15 minutes, a record for Ian.

"What?" Jane shrugged.

"Guess who has just rented 89 from me?"

"I don't know? Dot!" Jane asked sarcastically.

"No! Ronnie!" Ian almost screamed in delight.

"Ronnie?" Jane asked confused.

"Ronnie Mitchell!!"

"Ohh, I didn't think we'd see her around again.." Jane said curious for more details.

As Ian was about to indulge Jane's curiosity the pair were interrupted.

"Ronnie's back?"


	5. Here We Are

"Ahh, now you weren't meant to hear that, you can't tell anyone else, I need this contract it's been impossible to rent out 89"

"I can't tell anyone?" Christian almost laughed "Rox has been going spare the last year, thinking her sister could be dead and you expect me to keep quiet?"

Ian looked at Jane who immediately tried to bargain with her brother.

"Christian, she'll let Roxy know where she is when she's ready.."

"Yeah well the quicker the better.." Christian turned to leave.

"Oii! Where you going?" Ian shouted.

"No. 89, you said.." Christian replied walking in the direction of George Street

* * *

Ronnie stood in the middle of the kitchen just looking around, the place hadn't changed at all. James slept soundly in his travel cot as Ronnie's head became once again sucked into the past.

[["_Why did you never marry?"_

"I'm pregnant"

"He wants me to have an abortion?!"

"What did you do?....What did you do?Ronnie!"]]

"OK, that's almost everything sorted" Rob smiled coming up behind Ronnie wrapping his arms around her stomach he took hold of her hands. Resting his neck on her shoulders he began talking.

"I know the last few months have been tough, but we'll be alright darling, We'll be happy from now on, I promise I'll never hurt you again, because you.............................you and James are my life..."

Finally he sounded like the Rob Ronnie had met in the crowded club while she was stressed to the max with complaints from punters he had turned the night around saved her job, that was the Rob who had been there for her when no one else seemed to care. Rob gently kissed Ronnie's neck before moving up to her lips just then a loud banging was heard from the door. Pulling away Ronnie looked at Rob fear gleaming from her eyes.

"Who could that be" Ronnie asked scared of who it actually could be.

"It's probably that Beale again.." Rob sighed leaving go of Ronnie and heading for the door.

Christian was startled by the man who answered the door. Rob looked at Christian searching for a reason as to why he was standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Emm, Is Ronnie here?" Christian asked.

"Why?" The man replied giving nothing away.

"Ronnie!!" Christian called from the front door.

Ronnie stood in the kitchen paralyzed. She just hoped Roxy wasn't with him she couldn't cope with that, not yet. Barging passed Rob Christian made his way through the flat. As he entered the kitchen he wanted to scream and shout but he didn't he stood meters away from Ronnie just staring. Ronnie felt Christians eyes burn into her. She turned and met his stare As they both stood neither knowing what to say Ronnie shrugged. Christian made his way to Ronnie opening his arms for a hug. Normally Ronnie would have ran the other way but something about him made her return the hug. Maybe it was something about her, she had changed so much in the last year, Christian was the first familiar face she'd seen in so long she couldn't help but feel glad he was there. Letting go of the hug both had yet to say a word.

"Where have you been?" Christian asked finally.

"France.." Ronnie said looking over at the cot.

"You?" Christian asked lost for words.

Ronnie nodded.

"Congratulations!!"

Ronnie smiled "Thank you!"

"Ronnie? Why didn't you let anyone know where you were going..?"

"I couldn't" Ronnie shrugged "If I did he'd have found me again and I wasn't strong enough to deal with it..with him...with everything" Ronnie sighed.

"Roxy's been dead worried.."

"Huh...Yeah right!"

"Ron, they're your family, they've missed you!"

"And we're going to go and see them in a bit.." Rob said entering the room.

"Oh no, we're not!" Ronnie protested.

"Yes we are!" Rob said sternly causing Ronnie to sigh inside.

Turning to Christian Rob smiled.

"I'm Rob by the way...

...Ronnie's husband!"


	6. Guess Who?

[["_You don't understand!" Ronnie said quietly. There was a sadness in her voice that echoed through her whole body. She had let herself believe he really understood, really cared. She was wrong, he didn't understand. He didn't understand any of it._

"Look Ronnie, I know you've both had your differences but maybe the past is best left in the past." Jack said softly. He didn't hear the sadness that echoed through Ronnie. He chose not to. He didn't know each word he said was like a knife into Ronnie's heart.

"It's his fault my baby...my baby is dead!!" Ronnie said in barely a whisper.

"No, he didn't do anything Ron, he never meant for her to get hurt.." Jack responded in a louder whisper.

"He told me she was dead Jack, and then.." Ronnie stopped to wipe the crystal droplets that were about to escape her eyes "I lost my baby girl all over again.....3 times Jack, 3 times, I lost her 3 times, each time because of him........and you want me to forgive him and play happy families. Well I'm sorry I can't, Danielle is dead, he could have put things right but he didn't, she's dead and buried, I'll never get to tell her how much I love her ever again Jack, and it's his fault, he means nothing to me!" Ronnie tried to express her feelings clearly to show Jack just what she meant. But the tearful sobs seemed to confuse her words.]]

Ronnie slowly opened her eyes, the room was dark except for the little glint of sunshine passing through a tiny part in the curtains. Ronnie sat up and looked around the room. Finally remembering where she was she took off the covers and went to see to James who was silently kicking his legs in his cot. Peering down at him Ronnie smiled. Ronnie began singing as she gently stroked James's face. She had made a point of singing to James every morning. As she sang to her son she somehow felt close to her daughter. Singing the words Hushabye Mountain Ronnie was sure Danielle was right there sitting next to her singing along. Ronnie stopped singing when she saw a shadow cast over her looking up she saw Rob dressed in a new suit ready for his first day at work.

"I love when you sing!" Rob smiled.

"Ronnie silently returned his smile before returning her attention to her son.

"So after I finish work today we're going to go see your family right?" Rob asked.

"Yeah.." Ronnie sighed.

"Come on babe, don't worry about it, I'm even going to get my car today, we'll really impress them.."

Ronnie looked at Rob completely unimpressed. Sure a car would impress Roxy for a second or two but what then. When they said hello, that'd be followed by questions wouldn't it. She'd have to introduce them to Rob and tell them about James. It was all too much to take in for her never mind them.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Ronnie had unpacked everything, the flat was sparkling clean. She had nothing left to do. As James gurgled happily in his chair Ronnie made her way to the window. She wasn't looking for anything. Glancing up and down the street it was quiet and that's when she saw him. Wearing a navy jacket suit and light pink shirt, his brown hair, his lightly tanned skin and brown eyes were just as she remembered. As he walked quickly past the house Ronnie's heartbeat quickened. "Jack" she said to herself. She had to stop herself from running out of the house after him. It was the first time in ages she'd stopped, everything had been so hectic the last few months, this was the first time she had stopped, properly stopped. Ronnie was surprised by how saddened she was as Jack slowly walked out of view.

As night rolled in Ronnie was sat putting black mascara on her long lashes. Rob lied on the bed behind her James lying next time. Rob was dressed and ready to meet his in laws for the first time. There was a light tapping at the door.

"That'll be Christian!" Ronnie said as she began dabbing light pink blusher on her cheeks.

"Christian? Why?"

"He's baby sitting James for us.." Ronnie replied as she got up and made her way to the door.

"Woahh You look hot baby!" Christian announced loudly after Ronnie had opened the door.

Ronnie laughed lightly at his comments.

"You sure you'll be OK with James? We won't be very long and just just call me if you need me.."

Minutes later Rob and Ronnie were sat in the silver merc Rob had gotten with his promotion.

"We really don't need to take the car Rob, it's not even slightly far away.."

"We need to impress them babe, don't we!" Rob stated "Why aren't we bringing James with us?" Rob continued.

"Because I don't want to drag him into this mess! It'll be too much to have all these revelations in one night..Not a word about James Rob, I mean it!"

"Okay!"

Driving through Albert Square felt so surreal to Ronnie. Passing Jacks flat Ronnie glued her eyes to the window the light was on but she couldn't see inside. Did he even live there anymore, a year is a long time she thought to herself.

"Well we're here!" Rob smiled.

Standing at the door of the Vic Rob took Ronnie's hand tightly in his and before Ronnie knew it they were inside the pub. Everything was the same. There was even the same regulars who didn't bat an eyelid as Ronnie made her way to the door at the side of the bar.

"Trace, you don't mind if we go straight up do you?" Ronnie asked shaky and quietly.

Tracey stood shocked at the woman who stood in front of her.

"No no go straight ahead!"

Rob was still gripping Ronnie's hand tightly as she made her way through the doors. Turning around Rob realised the whole pub was looking at them. After climbing the stairs Ronnie stood at the top. She was barely able to breath. Her heart was beating so fast Ronnie was sure the whole pub could hear it. Everyone of her muscles felt nervous and uneasy. She wasn't able to move with fear the butterflies in her tummy would come flying out.

"Come on babe!" Rob whispered to into her ear.

Ronnie made her way to the living room door tapping it gently she heard Peggy laugh "Come in"

Gently she opened the door. She stood frozen to the spot at the sight in front of her. Peggy and Archie sat side by side, Roxy sat opposite in the single chair her head leaning backwards off the chair out of sight. Peggy raised her head slightly to tell Ben to come in, only it wasn't Ben stood in front of her.

"Ronnie?" Peggy gasped causing Archie and Roxy to quickly follow her gaze.


	7. The same!

"Ronnie?" Roxy immediately stood up and walking towards her sister.

"Sit down, Sit down!" Peggy ordered, barging in front of Roxy. Taking a seat on the now empty couch Ronnie and Rob were the centre of attention. Archie stood in the far corner quietly. Roxy sat up intently in the chair opposite Rob and Ronnie while Peggy walked around not sure whether to shout or cry.

"So.." Roxy began in an attempt to end the deathly silence that had over taken them all "Aren't you going to introduce us.."

Before Ronnie had a chance to open her mouth Rob had begun talking.

"I'm Rob, Ronnie's husband!" He smiled and extended his hand to Roxy.

"Husband?!" Roxy asked taken aback.

Feeling Robs eyes burn into her Ronnie uttered a word. "Yeah!"

Roxy sighed obviously not happy with this person who sat before her, it certainly wasn't her sister, not the one she remembered.

"So, Ron where have you been?" Roxy asked.

"France!" Rob replied quickly.

"I was talking to Ronnie!!" Roxy said giving Rob a stern look.

"I've been in France!" Ronnie repeated refusing to meet her sisters gaze.

"And you got married and didn't feel the need to pick up a phone and tell us?" Roxy stood and raised her voice a little.

"Shh now, Stop it..." Peggy interrupted "Walking towards Rob, Peggy extended her hand "I'm Peggy, Ronnie's aunt!"

Archie stood forward and joined Peggy.

"And I'm Archie, Veronicas father!"

Anger bubbled away in Ronnie, how dare he stand forward and introduce himself as her father. She hated him, the only thing they shared was blood and even that was too much for Ronnie.

"I'm really glad you've come back Ronnie" Peggy said smiling at her niece.

'Yeah Love, we've missed you!" Archie said putting his hand on Ronnie's shoulder.

This sudden touch rose Ronnie's face her crystal blue eyes locked onto his. She tried to be strong but it was no good. He still had that power, he had won again after everything he had done. Ronnie shot up off her seat. Wagging her finger in Archie's face she spoke sternly and quietly.

"Don't you ever touch me again!!"

Ronnie was about to make for the door when Rob pulled her down on the sofa.

Noticing this Archie got annoyed.

"Leave her go if she wants to." He said gritting his teeth.

"No, We still have stuff to talk about!" Rob replied smiling.

Ronnie turned to him shaking her head, her wide eyes pleading with him not to open his mouth about James.

"We have some good news for y..."

Rob was interrupted by a small blond girl standing at the door in her pyjamas rubbing her eyes sleepily and searching the room.

"Mammy, I want bunny!" the girl said loudly, smiling at the attention she was receiving from everyone on the room.

Ronnie stood up and walked slowly towards the young girl. Bending down to her level she couldn't believe how much she had grown. She had Roxy's eyes and colouring but the way she smiled, she had his smile, Jacks smile.

"Amy!" was all Ronnie managed to say before taking her chance and fleeing from the pub.


	8. First Impressions

Arriving at the flat Ronnie stormed in banging the door behind her. She was overwhelmed by the emotions that where twirling around inside her. She didn't know what she felt, she was sad, angry, annoyed, embarrassed and unsure. Christian came out to the hall after hearing all the noise. He Looked Ronnie up and down as she lent on the door.

"So it didn't go well then?" He asked pity echoed in his voice.

"Christian!" Ronnie whispered she'd almost forgotten he was there.

A loud banging on the door caught them both off gaurd, it shocked both Ronnie and Christian as they each took a step back. Christian looked at Ronnie unsure of what to do. Taking a deep breath Ronnie sighed,

"It's okay, just go, leave him in on your way out.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Ronnie painted a smile on her face before walking to the kitchen "I owe ya for tonight. A few drinks in R&R.."

A few seconds passed before Rob was standing at the kitchen door.

"Why'd you just go like that? Do you know what it was like sitting there with all them looking at me and you just gone off.." Rob began shouting.

"I'm sorry!" Ronnie replied her eyes focusing on the floor "I had to get out of there.." She said barely audible.

Rob came up in front of her, catching her shoulders roughly, he shook her until her eyes faced his.

"Ronnie! We need to show off our little family to everyone.."

"Rob you're hurting me!" Ronnie gasped.

"All you have to do is be proud of us, our little family.." Rob went on ignoring Ronnie.

"Ok!" Ronnie nodded as a silent tear fell down her cheek "I'm sorry!" She continued quietly hoping he'd loosen his grip. He did and headed to bed muttering something under his breath leaving Ronnie standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning Rob was busy making coffee as Ronnie finished feeding James. Sitting him into his seat she smiled as she tied him in.

"We don't want you getting hurt do we?" Ronnie smiled and cooed at her son.

"Where's his Timmy Bear?" Ronnie asked Rob vaguely looking around the flat.

"Car?" Rob shrugged.

Grabbing the keys Ronnie went outside to where the car was parked. Cursing Rob under her breath she opened the passenger door and bent in to search the car. There was no sign of the toy. Annoyed Ronnie pulled herself out of the car and lunged backwards straight into a passer by, "Sorry.." Ronnie mumbled seeing white sheets of paper fall to the floor. Bending down to pick them up, she got up and was shocked with the face that greeted her.

"Jack!" She managed almost choking on air.

Jack couldn't believe who stood in front of him.

"Ron..nie!" her name fell slowly off his tongue. No one else could say her name like him. No one!

"Ronnie!" Rob called from the door of the flat, causing Jack and Ronnie to break eye contact.

"I've found it!" Rob yelled while eying Jack up and down suspiciously. Ronnie nodded before quickly glancing at Jack. His face was shocked,saddened even by the quick change of events. He thought she'd come back for him, so they could finally talk there was so much to talk about, but who was this man? Jacks thoughts were interrupted for a split second.

"I better go..." Ronnie mumbled heading to the flat avoiding any eye contact.

Jack silently let her go, he'd come back later and then they'd talk when Ronnie was ready, when they could have some privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who was that?" Rob asked clearly unimpressed.

"No one" Ronnie shrugged.

Rob continued to glare at Ronnie as he placed his jacket over his blue shirt.

"Right well I'm off to work, what are your plans for the day?" Rob asked grabbing the keys off the table while looking suspiciously at Ronnie.

"Oh..nothing, I've got lots of washing to get through, might bring James to the park for a bit.." Ronnie replied drying the cup she had just washed.

"Right, well I'll see you about 7 then.." Rob kissed both James and Ronnie before leaving for work.

Jack watched as Rob got into his car and drove off, as soon as he was out of sight he began walking towards the flat.

Inside Ronnie had brought James into his cot he had gone back to sleep after quite an unsettled night. As she was about to make up her and Robs bed she heard a light tapping at the door.

* * *

"Oh Roxy, she seemed happy enough!" Peggy sighed for the 10th time that morning.

"But she didn't seem like Ronnie, she wasn't herself like......Dad!" Roxy turned attention to her father "What you think of this Rob?"

Archie shrugged.

"What about Ronnie? Didn't she seem different?" Roxy uttered annoyed no one else had noticed a difference.

"No love she seemed fine to me!" Archie stated pushing the doubts to the back of his mind.

* * *

"Jack!" Ronnie paused after opening the door and saying his name.

"Can I come in?" He smiled.

"Yeah.." Ronnie nodded feeling her hands shake with nerves.

Jack made his way to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Ronnie walked slowly after him looking around the flat as if James was going to wake up, walk in and introduce himself. Making a quick run to the bedroom she grabbed the mini baby monitor before following Jack into the kitchen. He had two cups of coffee in front of him and smiled wildly at Ronnie who was stuck to the door frame.

"Jack this really isn't a good time!" Ronnie sighed.

"Well I think it's as good a time as any.." Jack continued "Why'd you go Ronnie?"

The echoing silence caused Jack to lighten the mood.

"Your new fella like bears does he?" Jack smirked nodding towards the bear that lay in the middle of the floor.

Ronnie's mouth fell open. She wasn't at all sure what to say, should she tell him now get it over with, should she try convince him it was Robs baby or just keep quiet. Turns out she didn't have to say anything James's cries echoed out through the monitor in her hand.

Ronnie looked from the monitor to Jacks face. He looked shocked and slightly confused.

"I.." Ronnie turned and made her way to her bedroom. Picking up her baby she gently cradled him.

"Shh"

"Ron?" Jack looked at the little boy in her arms and then back to Ronnie questioning her with his eyes Jack stood waiting for answers to questions he didn't need to ask out loud.

[[ "_Where's the present?" Ronnie asked agitated_

"Ron I have it, calm down.." Jack said quietly as they entered the back door of the Vic.

"Hi Jack!" Archie grinned shaking Jacks hand as Jack smiled back "Veronica Darling glad you came" Archie smiled leaning in to kiss Ronnie's cheek. Ronnie immediately pulled back and kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

Walking into the living room Amy's birthday was in full swing. Ronnie looked on as Archie mingled between guests laughing and joking. That's when Ronnie decided she had to leave. She couldn't stick this anymore.]]

Hey, just a little note to say, I've edited all the chapters just tidying them up a wee bit! Thanks for reading, all reviews greatly appreciated **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jack.." Ronnie mouthed looking anywhere but at him.

"Ron?..Ronnie?" Jack said stronger and louder then before.

Ronnie continued to cradle her son, attempting to ignore the bomb that was about to go off in front of her.

"Ronnie?" Jack attempted once again to gain the attention of the blond who stood head down, just a few feet away from him

"Who's that Ronnie?" Jack asked sighing at the stupidity of his own question.

"It's MY son.." Ronnie answered still ignoring Jacks unwanted but unflinching gaze.

Jacks head begin spinning _Ronnie's son! My son??? No surely she wouldn't have kept that from me...but he's what 4/5 months.._

Out of the corner of her eye Ronnie saw the confusion and pain that engulfed Jacks face. She had to speak didn't she, she had to say something but what.

"James" Ronnie stated "Ehm his name...........it's James.." Ronnie finally met Jacks gaze and nodded at the question that swirled around dangerously in his chocolate eyes.

"He's mine?" Jack asked barely able to breath.

Ronnie nodded slowly, it was stupid of her to think she could have kept this from him.

Jack stood still shaking his head focusing his eyes on the floor.

"You...Why didn't you? I had a right to know you were having my baby.." Jack stated confused and lost for words.

"I did what was best for me and my baby!" Ronnie sighed, again skipping Jacks gaze.

"So taking my son away, not telling me I have a son? How is that the right thing Ronnie!?!" Jack said raising his voice slightly.

"This? all this? was...is too confusing, what has he done to have a cousin and a sister in one, what has he done to deserve a grandfather like Archie, nothing! I didn't..I don't want him messed up in this, it's not fair.."

Jack continued to shake his head.

"Come on Ronnie you of all people know what it's like to lose a child!" Jack expressed desperately wanting her to say he could be a dad to his son.

This sudden mention of Danielle brought Ronnie's walls up. Anger flared inside her, she hated to be reminded of what she had lost, instead of crying and showing weakness she fought back angrier and harder.

"I didn't take him away from you! You didn't know he exsisted till five minutes ago!" Ronnie spat back "He has got on fine without you the last four months and so have I!"

"Haa, so what your new fella is gonna play daddy to my flesh and blood?" Jack laughed at this ridiculous notion.

"His name is Rob!" Ronnie shouted back, _ROB!! OH GOD ROB!_ Ronnie's heart began to quicken "well he's been more of a dad then you've been!!"

Jack looked at Ronnie tears stinging his eyes but he remained determined they wouldn't fall, clearing his throat loudly he shrugged "That's not fair Ronnie, You didn't even try to tell me about this so.."

"Yes! Yes I did Jack!" Ronnie interrupted "I phoned the minute I found out I was pregnant, and I got a very interesting answer! How are you and Roxy these days?" Ronnie smirked trying to disguise a tear that fell slowly and silently down her face.

Before Jack had a chance to reply James cried out loudy.

"I think you should go!" Ronnie sniffed.

"Fine. but this? This isn't over.."

[[_ "Come on gis a smile.." "Fancy a drink love?"" Why don't you come outside with me" The men at the bar questioned Ronnie over again. She wasn't paying much attention to them she had bigger things on her mind just three hours earlier her world had been turned upside down, she was pregnant! Clearing tables in the busy night club wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing right now._

"Come on love" one of the men came up behind Ronnie his strong liverpool accent was still audible though his words were slurred, his breath reeked of alchohol and he had taken quite a shine to Ronnie. He caught her waist tightly pulling her close.

"Get off!" Ronnie demanded quietly not wanting to draw attention.

"Come on!" The man replied.

Ronnie was relieved when his grip was weakened.

"The lady said NO!" a man said sternly practically trowing the drunk aside.

"Thanks..But I could have dealt with that by myself!!" Ronnie mumbled.

"Well I'll take note for next time" The man laughed.

"I'm Rob by the way, I've seen you around, you're from London right?" Ronnie nodded "Do you wanna grab some dinner or something sometime?"

Ronnie was about to decline when she remembered her earlier phone all, maybe it was time for her to move on

"Yeah, Ok!" Ronnie smiled. ]]


	11. Chapter 11

James quickly re settled into a light sleep leaving Ronnie dwelling on how things had changed drastically in the last few minutes. Jumping to the light tapping at the door Ronnie deeply sighed. She really didn't want to see Jack, again. Opening the door slightly Ronnie saw her younger sister stand there.

"Where's Amy?"

"Awh nice to see you too Ron!...She's with Jack!" Roxy said attempting to push the door in.

Ronnie let out a sigh of relief "You can't come in..I'm going out....to the club have a look around...." Ronnie said turning and looking inside the house before returning her attention to Roxy.

"Yeah well I'll come with you!" Roxy smiled.

"What? No! No you can't.."

"Why not?!" Roxy said annoyed she wasn't getting her way.

Ronnie tutted, Roxy still acted like a spoilt child when she didn't get her way, and Ronnie for one had finally had enough "Just go Roxy!" Slamming the door Ronnie went to the window and watched as her sister slumped off in a huff.

Just over an hour later Ronnie was on her way to the club with James gurgling up at her happily from his pram. She'd been dying to get down there, maybe this would give her some independence back. She smiled happily to herself she was extremely pleased she hadn't signed the club over to Jack.  
After being helped down the stairs of RnR, Ronnie looked around mesmerized by the club not because it looked different but because it looked exactly the same. Arriving at the office she was about to go through the open door when she heard jack from inside.

"You're aunty Ron is Mammies sister!"

"I knowww! I member oni daddy!!"

"Oni?" Jack smiled.

"Is....oni staying ? Do she have present for me?" Amy asked excited.

"You really are your mothers daughter!!" Jack sighed kissing his daughters head.

About to turn and leave Ronnie was caught by Amy who had decided to run about the office.

"Oniiiii!" Amy shouted.

"Ron?" Jack said quietly coming up behind Amy.

"Yeah..Hi!" Ronnie said unsure of what to say after their earlier confrontation.

"Babyyyyy!" Amy screamed running up to Ronnie and peering shyly in at James who's eyes where opened wide as he took in his new surroundings.

"Is your baby aunty Oni?" Amy asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah!" Ronnie smiled "His name is James, after his grandfather" Ronnie smiled and found herself locking eyes with Jack for just a second, but she saw just how happy that last sentence had made him.

Bending down to Amy Ronnie smiled "I'm going to go home now but I have a present for you, maybe you and your mummy can call over tomorrow.."

"Huh Really, Thanks" Amy smiled and hugged Ronnie tightly.

"Ronnie,.." Jack began.

"No, Jack don't, we need to talk properly, privately, tonight? I'll call here at 9 ok?"

"Yeah!" Jack nodded he knew their talk was going to be messy but it had to be done. "Wait!" Jack made his way to the pram peering in at his son he smiled "Bye bye James!" he whispered kissing his forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Ronnie paced up and down the kitchen nervously.

"Calm down Ronnie!" Rob laughed entering the room "I think it's the right thing to do!"

Ronnie looked at him confused for a second until he continued "I know you love your sister, it's good that you're taking the first step and sorting this out!"

"Oh right,. Yeah!" Ronnie nodded almost laughing, for a second she thought he'd seen through her cover story.

"Go on then, you don't wanna be late!" Rob smiled.

Ronnie nodded slowly wondering why Rob was in such a great mood and feeling slightly guilty she left the flat.

As she walked slowly and carefully towards the club Ronnie tried to form all she would say in her head, what she was going to say was going to kill Jack, she didn't want to hurt him again but what else could she do.

Carefully walking down the stairs of RnR Ronnie smiled, the place was heaving tonight, looked like business was booming.

"Ronnie!" Jack smiled "Come on into the office.." Jack said guiding her towards the door.

"Drink?" Jack asked holding up a bottle of champagne.

"No, No thanks.."

"Oh vodka at night right?" Jack laughed placing the champagne on the counter and picking up a bottle of half empty vodka and pretending to study the label.

"No..Jack I'm fine you have one!"

Jack rose his eyes for a second and went back to studying the bottle. Placing the bottle back Jack walked towards Ronnie.

"I---I need to feed James when I get back so.." Ronnie stuttered looking around the room.

Jack nodded "James!" He smiled "I can't believe I, we have a son" Jack stated excitedly.

"Look Jack, I'm not sure you understand what I meant when I said talk about things, I'm not going to stop you seeing James, but" Ronnie cleared her throat "not as his dad.." Ronnie admitted.

"What?" Jack asked shock written all "Ronnie?" he didn't know what else to say, he just continued shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I am, but things are settled, I don't want to mess everything up..." Ronnie nodded as she spoke attempting to assure herself she was doing the right thing.

"But I'm his father Ronnie!"

"Not in the eyes of the law Jack, it's Robs name on his birth cert, and it's Robs last name he shares! Jack we're a family and if you try come between us" Ronnie took a shaky breath.

"No Ron, No.." Jack stated bending down at Ronnie's chair "Do you love him Ronnie, like you love-d me?"

Looking away Ronnie forced an answer " I married him didn't I?" she said raising her hand and pointing at her wedding ring.

Jack stood shaking with anger.

"So does Rob think James is his?"

"No of course not, I was three months pregnant when I met him!"

"I don't get it Ronnie, none of this is you!"

"Why not Jack, because I've moved on?"

"Why'd you go Ronnie, I know you were angry but I thought we'd sorted it.."

"No, Jack we didn't sort anything! You and Roxy were the only two people I trusted and you both betrayed me again!"

"Archie?" Jack asked although he knew the answer already. He knew why she left. He'd allowed the one man she hated and feared back into her life, he had even encouraged it.

Ronnie nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It was Roxy who brought him back!" he tried to reason.

"But you all welcomed him back, I could have handled my family leaving him back in to their lives but...you, Jack, I thought you were different.." Ronnie trailed off realizing the conversation was going exactly where she hoped it wouldn't, she continued anyway releasing a sentence that no one else would have understood,

"That night, you were just like him, You reminded me of him.."

"I'm sorry!" Jack breathed really meaning it.

"So does...Rob... make you happy Ron?"

Ronnie tightly closed her eyes.

[[_ "And you know everything don't ya!!" Rob shouted._

"No that's not what I said!" Ronnie replied calmly.

"Well what did you say? Taking about me behind my back, you won't do it again.." Rob shouted his face turning red as his anger rose, he raised his hand and tightened his fist.

"Please..No!" ]]

"Ronnie?" Jack asked as he saw the tears lightly fall from her closed eyes.  
"I have to go.." Ronnie jumped from her seat and headed for the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Ronnie ran from the office, she slowed her movements as she exited the club.. She took a deep breath as the fresh air hit her delicate face. She wasn't thinking straight as she walked home, she heard Jack come up behind her begging for another chance to talk. Promising not to mention her dad or Rob just James. After what felt like a lifetime for both of them Ronnie stopped and turned to face him.

"Jack!' she sighed, tears clung to her eyelashes as black mascara stained around her eyes.

"Ron? Ronnie, please! Just wait just.... just talk to me, I need to understand just help me to see.."

"It's complicated Jack! I just wan to get back, I promise we'll talk properly soon.." Ronnie insisted, lightly touching Jacks upper arm she tried to convince him she was fine, although he didn't buy it for a second.

"Ok" he nodded allowing her to walk off into the distance.

* * *

The next day Ronnie stood outside the Vic. James sleeping soundly in his pram. Just as she was about to go and walk around the park again in attempt to postpone the inevitable for a few more minutes she was caught off guard by Peggy who had just taken a step outside the pub.  
Maybe she didn't see me Ronnie tried telling herself attempting to walk away.

"Eh excuse me?" Peggy said looking at the blond woman who had been up till a second ago stuck outside the pub.

"Excuse me?? Did you want something?" Peggy asked again eyeing the back of the the woman and the pram she was pushing.

Ronnie stood in silence, she tried moving her mouth to say something but not being able to achieve anything she gave up and slowly let herself turn around her left hand still firmly set on the pram.

"Ronnie?" Peggy gasped eyeing her niece up and down.

Ronnie gave Peggy half a smile. She turned the pram slowly so she was able to face her aunt fully.  
After a few seconds of silence Ronnie spoke quietly.

"Surprise?!" she shrugged.

"Ronnie, I think you'd better come in"

After Helping her bring the pram up stairs Peggy left Ronnie in the living room before going to get some tea.

"Everyone's out, I'm afraid its just me. So who's this then?" Peggy asked directly peering in at a still sleeping James.

" This, Aunty Peg , is my son, James!" Ronnie smiled.

Peggy's face dropped she'd already sussed this out but just hearing Ronnie say it confirmed how much Ronnie despised them all.

"You should have told us Ronnie! We could have helped"

Ronnie was silently debating whether or not to ask the questions that were spinning around in her head

"Aunty Peg? You know when you had Phil? Was uncle...What was your..husband like?"

Peggy turned to her niece confused at the question.

"Well he was.....Like any new father scared.." Peggy paused unsure of where Ronnie was taking this.

"He hit you didn't he?" Ronnie asked abruptly needing her aunt to give her some sort of answers.

"Ronnie, I don't know why you're ask.."

Just then Archie was heard whistling in the corridor. At the same time James began to move quickly and cry out from his pram. Standing up Ronnie took him in her arms.

"You know what..I really can't deal with this..I'll send J..Rob around for the pram later.." Ronnie cringed lightly at the fact she'd almost said Jack.

Storming quickly out of the room she came face to face with her father. She saw his happy face drop, his expression changed from glee to shock. Without a word Ronnie walked passed him and out of the Vic.

Standing alone and cold outside was when she realised she'd left most of her belongings inside.

"Fancy a cuppa you look like you need it!"

Ronnie glanced up and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"Lead the way" she whispered following Jack in the direction of his flat

[[_ "You know, I love you Ronnie!" Rob smiled as the sat in a dinky cafe._

"I'm sure you do!" Ronnie laughed "I mean you've known me, all of two week!"

"I mean it Ronnie, I do"

"Rob! There's something I need to tell you...I'm 3 months pregnant."

"What?" Rob asked taken aback.

"It's..look I'll just go.." Ronnie said slowly rising from the seat.

"No don't go.." Rob grabbed Ronnie's hand "Marry me?"

Ronnie began to laugh untill she saw the seriousness of his face, he meant it. He wanted to marry her. Although her first reaction would have been to run off, she quickly thought about having someone she could depend on, maybe Rob was that person.

"Ok" ]]


	14. Chapter 14

Ronnie sat on the familiar sofa in the living room she had once felt so at home in. She wasn't sure why she'd just accepted Jacks invite, especially after their last conversation, it was so unlike her but it was the quickest way of getting away from her father. James gurgled up at her from his arms. Ronnie smiled and began chatting to him happily.

"Do you like it here??? I think you do, yes you do!!" Ronnie was so engrossed in her one sided conversation she didn't notice Jack enter with 2 cups, one in each hand. He stood quietly taking in the beautiful scene that played in front of him, this was all he'd ever wanted.

"You're a natural!" Jack smiled placing both cups on the table.

Ronnie looked up slightly startled.

"I wish .." she mumbled looking around the familiar surroundings.

"Ronnie you're an amazing mother!"

Ronnie smiled before her expression changed to one of sadness.

"Pity I wasn't a natural with Danielle.." Ronnie's voice trailed off.

"Yeah but that wasn't your fault, You never got the chance Ronnie"

Ronnie nodded blankly in acknowledgment.

"So you and Roxy then? How's that going?" Ronnie asked trying to change the subject. Ronnie continued when Jacks expression was one of utter confusion. " It's ok, really. I'm fine with it.." she lied.

"Me and Roxy?" Jack questioned "There is no me and Roxy! There never was.."

[[_ "She's gone Jack, she ain't coming back" Roxy sighed._

"Nahh!! No she'll be back, she will!"

"Jack, Its been months" Roxy whispered while leaning in to kiss him.

"Roxy!! Get off me!!"

Jack jumped from the seat and backed off straight to the other side of the room.

"I told you! I ain't interested in ya! Amy's all I care about.."

"Well I told you we come as a package!!" Roxy sulked.

Jack shook his head violently " Get out Roxy! Go!! Now!!"]]

"But...I thought..I phoned and.."

[[_ Ronnie waited for jack to answer his phone all she had to do was say two words straight out no messing._

'Hello'

Ronnie's stomach twisted at the voice.

'Is Jack there?' she heard her voice tremble.

'Veronica?' Archie questioned on the other end of the phone..

Ronnie took a deep breath in reply.

'No Jack is not here right now, he's gone out, with his family. Roxanne and Amy are all he needs V...'

Ronnie hung up immediately nausea overtook her body. Turning off her phone she went to the bin taking a last look at the little stick she took a deep breath before throwing it and her phone away then rushing to get ready for work.]]

"Ron, I barely even get to see Amy" Jack confessed. Whenever Roxy needs a babysitter at short notice.." jack shrugged sadly.

Ronnie shook her head, she'd fallen for her fathers lies...Again.

"I'm hopeless.." she tried laughing at her self.

"You're not....Well, you are a hopeless cook but that's beside the point"

"I'm a great cook actually.."

"Toast doesn't actually count......Neither does roast chicken, minus the chicken.."

"Ok so I forgot to turn on the oven, I'm sure it happens to everyone.."

"Yeah!..." Jack stifled a laugh.

Ronnie laughed aloud remembering that night. She had all the vegtables and potatoes ready, but the chicken was raw, She'd been so caught up in making the special meal she'd forgotten to turn the oven on. They'd spent the night laughing like a couple of giddy kids. Ronnie missed that, just laughing carefree, she didn't have that with Rob.

"What are ya looking for?" Jack asked noticing Ronnie looking around the flat.

"Somewhere to put him down I need the bathroom.."

Jack stood up opening his arms.

"Oh, I don't know, I..."

"Come on Ron...What's the worst that could happen?"

Ronnie gently placed James in Jacks waiting arms before heading to the bathroom. Moments later Ronnie came silently into the living room just in time to hear Jack sing her praises.

"and you? You are really lucky, you know that? Because you, you have the best mummy in the whole world, she loves you James and so do I" Jack leaned into his son and kissed his cheek before continuing "Daddy loves you!"

Ronnie cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"We'd better go.."

"Can't you stay a little while longer? Jack pleaded.

"No, Rob will be home soon, We need to get back"

"Oh" Jack sighed sadly "Right! Well at least let me walk you?"

"I don't know" Ronnie replied looking at her watch.

"How about I drive you?..Since you don't have a pram, what do you think James, you want a lift don't ya?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah, Ok then... Thanks!" Ronnie smiled.

Arriving outside the flat Jack got out of the car and went to open Ronnie's door.

Rob had just pulled up down the road he was about to get out of the car when he saw Ronnie. He watched as that man spoke softly to James. He watched as his wife smiled wildly as the man kissed her cheek, he continued watching from the car as the man drove off, Ronnie stood waving happily. He waited for a while in the car, he watched Ronnie enter the flat, anger bubbled inside him as he opened the car door and slowly made his way to the flat.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks so much for reviews! :)

_______________________________________

"Hi!" Ronnie smiled as Rob walked into the kitchen. Ronnie continued moving pots and pans loudly. Eventually she stopped and looked at Rob who had yet to say a word. Ronnie's heart jumped to her throat when her eyes locked with Robs. He had that look. The look Ronnie had grown to fear, the look that told her what was about to come.

"Where's James?" Rob asked coldly without flinching a body muscle.

Ronnie swallowed hard, and tried but failed to hide the terror in her voice "he's asleep, he hasn't really had a nap all day, I thought we could have a meal together.."

"Where'd you go today?" Rob interrupted.

Dread filled Ronnie's icy blue eyes making them appear a shade darker then normal. She didn't know what to say so she remained silent something that only annoyed Rob more.

"I asked where you were?!" Rob shouted springing forward and attaching his left hand to Ronnie's neck he pushed her against the wall.

A tear came floating down Ronnie's face as Rob brought his face to her level.

"Rob! Please.." she whispered shaking her head.

" I saw you!!" he snarled raising his hand and giving her the first of many punches.

* * *

3 hours later Jack served a customer in RnR while listening to Roxy give out.

"Please, Jack just for tonight"

"Roxy I'm working! I can't take Amy now, it's midnight, she should be tucked up in bed by now.."

"Fine!! And she is tucked up in bed but Dad just text saying him and aunty Peg need some alone time, Ugh" Roxy frowned "double vodka!"

Jack rose an eyebrow at Roxy.

"What, I need a drink before I go back to Aunty Peg and Dad and their alone time eww...Rob!!" Roxy said excitedly after Rob came up to the bar.

"Roxy!" He nodded waiting to be served.

"Is Ronnie here too?"

"no.."

Jack came to serve Rob and there was a silent moment between the men as they both recogonized each other.

"Ronnie's husband?" Jack asked attempting to get a bit of insight into Ronnies new life.

"Whisky!"

"You're a lucky man, Ronnie is a great girl!" Jack said nicely handing him his drink.

"Yeah..!" he mumbled annoyed and walked away to the quietest corner of the club taking a seat.

Meanwhile; Ronnie lay scared and alone on her kitchen floor. Her face felt like it was on fire, she could feel blood trickle down her face, but her whole body ached. she stopped all movements desperate tp stop the pain, she silently hoped James would remain sleeping untill she eventually got enough energy to sort herself out.

Back at the club Jack was still stuck behind the bar. He eyed up Roxy's phone as Dad flashed on screen again. Hanging up before answering Roxy sighed.

"Alrighttt! I'm coming, oh did I tell you what Amy has got into her head?" Roxy asked turning to Jack.  
"She says Aunty Oni has a little baby!" Roxy laughed but was soon stopped when Jacks expression remained serious.  
"She does have a baby?! I Knew Dad and aunty Peg were being too quiet about it, why didn't she tell me?"

Roxy huffed and made her way over to Rob.

"Look I want you Ronnie and the baby to come over tomorrow, we need to all sit down and chat!" She nodded "Come over at about 3! You don't work Saturdays do ya?" Roxy stopped talking finally taking a breath.

"No, we'll be there.."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the review guys!! Really appreciate them! xxx

_______________________

_____________

_______

Ronnie lay in bed feeling empty and alone. Her left side hurt to touch and she knew it would leave a nasty bruise. She had managed to clean up her face as best she could without using a mirror. She couldn't bare to look at herself. She drifted into an uncomfortable sleep soon after. She awoke the next morning to breakfast waiting for her. Rob stood smiling at her. Ronnie could feel tears form inside her eyelids. She wasn't happy or sad even, she was just lost a mid a sea of everything, still even now he made her smile. She wondered why she never stayed angry with him.

"James is up and dressed, I've fed him, and I've made you breakfast!" He smiled looking happy with himself.

Ronnie studied his face. It was as though a different person had turned up this morning. This wasn't the Rob who had visously hurt her last night, this was the Rob she had married, the gentle, kind, caring man who had protected her when no one else wanted to know. She still held some love for him.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just when I saw you yesterday with him, I just I thought you were leaving me, and I couldn't live without you or James, I.." Rob began crying and Ronnie softened to him, she reached out her hand and touched his cheek. Rob looked up shocked.

"It won't happen again! I promise you Ronnie!"

Ronnie nodded slowly as a tear fell down her eye stinging the the little blood slits of bare skin. She'd never seen him cry before, maybe he had changed.

"I spoke to Roxy yesterday"

"You did?" Ronnie asked although it hurt to open her mouth.

"She wants us to go over to the Vic for a drink later.."

Fear crept over Ronnie's face. Rob stood from where he'd been sitting on the side of the bed, casually he ran his hands through his hair as he walked around the room.

"I'll tell her you're ill, I'll bring James over for an hour, and you can rest!"

Ronnie smiled as best she could.

"Just don't leave my dad near him!" Ronnie said quietly.

Ronnie was still lying in bed when Rob had left with James. Getting up She got dressed in black pants and a black string top, over it she placed her baggy light pink jumper the one that fell off at one side. She walked through the flat slowly, Rob had cleaned it from head to toe before he left. There really was nothing for her to do. Spotting the mirror hanging off the wall Ronnie crept towards it. Looking at her reflection she despaired. The left side of her face was badly swollen, a black circle engulfed her left eye and beyond, her right eye and lip held equal little cuts. Slowly Ronnie traced around her face with her trembling hand. The quiet flat was soon woken with the sound of the doorbell.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the review guys!! Really appreciate them! xxx

_______________________

_____________

_______

Ronnie stood looking at the door. She remained silently staring at it as if any minute now she'd see through it. The person knocked again making Ronnie lose her stare and jump slightly.

"Ronnie!" Jack called from the other side of the door "I know you're in there, I saw Rob leave, I thought we could, talk? Maybe?"

"Go away Jack!" Ronnie heard herself say.

"Come on Ronnie we're still mates ain't we? I had fun last night, I have something to give you" Jack said looking at the baby music box in his hand.

"Jack I'm not feeling very well can you just go.." Ronnie asked of him walking from the hallway to the kitchen assuming he'd just go away.

Jack however had a different idea, noticing Rob hadn't locked the door he was able to open it and leave himself into the flat with ease.

Ronnie froze as she heard the door slam. She listened to his footsteps as they came nearer. She stood frozen with her back facing the kitchen door. Her heart jerked with each step he took, her stomach jumbled it self up and she suddenly began feeling really hot.

"Hey" Jack smiled coming up to the kitchen door " I just wanted to give you this for James"

Ronnie lowered her head and waited for him to leave. No such luck he remained standing there.

"I know I shouldn't have just come in but......you ok?"

"Yeah!" Ronnie croaked trying to sound casual.

Accidentally bending on her left side Ronnie let out a sharp gasp, she didn't mean to be so loud.

"What have ya done?" Jack asked smiling as he walked to Ronnie thinking she'd just lent on her foot the wrong way. When he reached her she turned from him. Grabbing her hand he was beginning to get worried. What would she be hiding from him. Ronnie remained on her quest to get away from him, she was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of there, but a light pull from Jack brought Ronnie face to face with him, suddenly she was looking into his eyes, she watched as fright/pity/anger crept into his brown eyes changing their shade ever so slightly.

Seeing her face Jacks heart pounded. He couldn't believe what he saw. Her beautiful face was hidden behind swelling and bruises. Her once crystal blue eyes were filled with fear, they didn't sparkle like he remembered, they seemed dead.

"Ronnie?!" he asked shaking his head in disbelief.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! I really appreciate them all! xxx

_______

__________

_____________

Ronnie stood in front of him. Her eyes focused firmly on the wooden floor but she still felt his dark eyes burn into her, trying to read her mind.

"Ron?...Ronnie!! What...?" Jack stopped taking a deep breath trying to calm the storm that was beginning to rise through his body, he knew, he was sure of it, he didn't need to ask he knew who did this to her, but he continued anyway " Ronnie, what happened?" he pleaded with her to tell him.

Ronnie thought for a second. Rising her hand to her head she brushed her hair back, and tried to laugh, she returned her gaze to the floor.

"I em, I just" She swallowed hard "I walked into the cupboard, that one!" she said pointing "You know how clumsy I am..It was late and I was making James a bottle, I couldn't find the formula..."

"You said you were breast feeding him" Jack said in a whisper.

Slowly she raised her head and caught his eyes, she immediately broke the contact, he could see right through her and she saw the pity in his eyes, she didn't want his pity, she didn't need it.

Without warning he caught Ronnie by the hand and gently directed her to the couch, Ronnie sat wincing in pain. Jack noticing this put his hand lightly on her side, pulling the side of her top up. Seeing the bruise he took a deep breath.

"Ronnie" he said sadly "I've seen women with injuries like these before.." He said quietly just above a whisper. The years he'd spent in the police there wasn't much he hadn't seen by now.

"Like what?" Ronnie asked suddenly feeling the need to defend herself and Rob. She pretended to be annoyed with Jacks interfering, but really she was embarrassed he was seeing her like this, embarrassed that she Veronica Mitchell had let a man do this to her and not for the first time.

"He did this? Rob! Didn't he?!"

"No!!" Ronnie said sternly "He'd never hurt me! I told you what happened" Ronnie said raising her voice hoping this would somehow make him believe.

"And you're side? Fall down the steps did ya?" Jack shouted.

"He didn't mean it.." Ronnie said quietly tears lining the brims of her eyes "He'll never do it again.."

"Ronnie?" Jack said tears threatening to fall from his own eyes "I've heard woman like this before....Ronnie you're not one of them woman, yours strong,independent.."

"Jack, I'm tired, I just, I want you to go!"

"You're not staying here?" jack asked shocked.

"Yes I am Jack, he's my husband and........I love him!"

Jack shook his head in disbelief. He hated her saying those words about the man who had done this to her.

"Jack? Please don't do anything, it won't happen again! I won't let it!"

Jack nodded helplessly getting up he walked towards the door giving one last glance to the empty shell of the woman he once knew.

Meanwhile Rob stood at the bar in the Vic, he smiled as Peggy complimented him on his wife, job, son. He looked over and smiled as Archie rocked his grandson in his arms and Roxy stood examining his little face.

"Awh" She exclaimed "he's got your e.." Roxy looked up at Rob and his sparking blue eyes "nose" she finished, quickly looking away with a forced smile.

Jack sighed as he stepped outside of the flat, he wanted nothing more then to find Rob and do to him what he had done to Ronnie except worse, but he had promised Ronnie and he didn't want to leave her down again, he'd let her calm down, he'd make her see that Rob wouldn't change. He'd help her when she was ready for help.

Jack slowly walked to the Vic, maybe Roxy would let him see Amy, she'd keep his mind occupied.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews!! :) Really appreciate them so much! xxx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack arrived at the Vic quickly, he thought about going home instead because if Roxy fancied a shouting match he really wasn't in the mood. Eventually he went through the Vic doors. He stood at the end of the bar looking around for Roxy and ignoring Max who had come and stood next to his brother. That's when he saw him, Rob, standing without a care in the world a smile spread across his face. He saw Archie cradle James, his son, Ronnie wouldn't want it like that and Jack knew it, He peered at the 'happy' family from the corner of his left eye.

"Well I think another drink is in order! Ah on the house of course, as a thank you, for helping Ronnie! And as a congratulations on your beautiful son!" Peggy piped up.

"Must be devastating!" Max sympathized with his younger brother.

"What!!?" Jack asked angered.

Max shrugged " Well the woman you love has a baby with another man.."

"To Ronnie, Rob and baby James!" the Mitchell's cheered raising a toast.

Jack stuck his eyes on Rob, the way he drank his drink back quickly and smiled pleasantly with the Mitchells. They excepted this horrible man into their family yet never him.  
Jack's gaze slowly moved to Archie, who held James securely in his arms. He saw the two men laugh together, two men who had hurt Ronnie, killed a part of her forever.  
Jack couldn't control the anger bubbling away inside of him, almost in slow motion he crossed the bar and lunged himself on to Rob. Catching him by his collar he pushed him onto the bar. The place sat quiet at Jacks outburst, noise reached a high not long after with people shouting.

"Did it make you feel good eh? Hitting a her, hurting her?! Did it make ya feel like a man?" Jack shouted right into Robs face. Rob didn't say a thing his wide eyes remained firmly on Jack.

"Jack!" Roxy screamed "What are you playing at?"

"Peggy bring the baby upstairs!" Archie ordered.

As Max came up behind Jack and went about pulling his brother off this man, Jack gave Rob a hard fist into the nose before eventually being pulled away by the elder Branning.

Max succeeded in getting Jack outside. Inside Archie, Roxy and the rest if the pub stood around Rob.

"What was that all about!!" Roxy asked.

"I dunno?" Rob lied "I think he said something about Ron...I better go see if she's alright.."

"Yeah, Yeah Go son, we'll keep James for the night!" Archie said walking Rob to the door.

Back at Jacks flat Max continued trying to calm his brother down.

"What is wrong with you!??" Max shouted at him, dodging Jacks flying fists "Calm down will ya!!"

" How calm would you be if...!!" Jack asked annoyed by his brother.

"If what?!" Max asked intriuged.

Jack sighed running his connected hands through his hair "Don't you have a family waiting for you or something?"

"Nah! Come on Jack, what's all this ?"

"Yeah.." Jack replied quietly.

"Look Jack, you can't go hitting her husband because you want her..!"

"He's no good.." Jack shrugged.

"It's none of your business!!" Max said his eyes piercing into Jack.

"Yes it is, that baby, that little baby boy, Ronnie's son, he's mine.....!" Jack let out heading to the cupboard.

Picking up a bottle of vodka he began pouring himself a large glass.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all somuch for the reviews!! :)

Really appreciate them so much! xxx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table quietly mulling over her earlier confrontation. She was about to phone Jack wanting to say thanks when the doorbell went.

Opening the door Ronnie gasped at the sight of Rob he held a blooded tissue to his nose.

"What? Happened? Rob!!?" Ronnie asked shocked.

"That old boyfriend of yours has a bit of a temper.." Rob replied pushing passed Ronnie.

"Jack?" Ronnie asked closing the door and shaking her head.

"Yeah....Jack!" Rob mimicked Ronnie's voice.

Ronnie lent her head on the door for a second listening to Rob pour a drink in the next room. Her head hurt and a slit on her eyelid stung every time she blinked. She was tempted to walk out the door but the way she felt she doubted her ability to get down the steps. Slowly walking towards the kitchen she grimaced as her side ached.

"He didn't..I didn't.." Ronnie stuttered looking at Rob knock back another drink.

He looked up at her, the anger in his eyes melted away slowly as he remembered the night before, he took a long deep breath. Ronnie walked slowly towards him her heart pounding loudly. He didn't have the anger he'd had the night before, Ronnie knew if she calmed him down some more she wouldn't have to feel the brunt of his anger.

Jack threw back a vodka.. Wiping his mouth he looked at his elder brother and laughed sarcastically.

"Funny ain't it?!"

Max nodded not sure what else he could do.

" All I've ever wanted was Ronnie.." Jack spoke honestly " Since the first moment I clocked eyes on her, I can see her now" Jack paused "Tracksuit, messy hair..giving me a mouth full and throwing water at me.." Jack laughed at the memory, he had felt something that day, something that had never gone away.

[[_"Oi muppet?!" Ronnie scowled "Well are you gonna apologize or what? Look at me I'm soaked!"_

" Yeah, well I'd call the council get 'um to fix that drain.." Jack said looking the woman up and down.

"How about I fix your headlights or puncher everyone of your tires?" Ronnie spat back.

"And that's an appropriate response is it, for getting splashed by water?" Jack smirked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Yeah well you weren't the one getting splashed by water though were ya!?" Ronnie replied "Oh wait yeah you are!" Ronnie continued moving closer and splashing the contents of her water bottle onto Jacks suit"Watch were you go next time? Alright!" Ronnie warned running off, leaving Jack smiling at her. ]]

*

At the Vic James slept in Amy's old cot. Luckily in Ronnie's usual organised manner in her baby bag she had placed enough milk to last James for the night. Peggy and Archie sat on the couch just looking at the baby sleeping soundly.

"What do you think all that was about earlier. With Jack?" Peggy enquired.

"Don't know I suppose he was jealous, I mean him and Ronnie were engaged.."

"Mmhm!" Peggy replied not convinced, she made a mental note to pay Jack a visit the next day.

The evening had come to an end quickly, the sun was gone, it was dark when the clock came to 10 pm, Ronnie lay in bed next to Rob. She rested her head on his bare chest. His nose bleed was very minor, it looked good as new now.

"Remember our wedding day?" Rob asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" Ronnie nodded her mind elsewhere "You're mother gave me great advise on how to hide by huge stomach" Ronnie replied rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked sensing her absent mindedness.

"Just, James, are you sure he'll be ok!"

"Yes Ronnie!" Rob replied peeved off "Like I told you while ago, your sister and aunt are looking after him..And your dad is as I said gone away for the  
weekend.." Rob lied " He carelessly pushed Ronnie off him and turned to his side. Anger was building up inside him.

"I'm going to sleep!"

Ronnie lay alone on her side of the bed. Suddenly she remembered the day she met Jack. 'Mr. Splashy' she smiled sadly, things were never the same after that day. It was as if he'd taken something from her, something nobody else could ever take, she loved him.

[[_ "Well,Well, If it isn't Mr. Splashy" Ronnie said walking up to Jack "Gonna drink that beer or gonna through it over somebody?"_

"How about I keep you guessing" He laughed.

"Your not that interesting" Ronnie smirked ]]

Ronnie woke herself from her day dream, she was unrecognizable now, wasn't she. She wasn't that feisty Mitchell sister anymore. Her feelings towards Jack grew from that moment and they hadn't died down.

She still loved him, but she couldn't just forget all he had done. They had never really talked through all the stuff about Selina, Tanya or Roxy, not without it turning into a shouting match. Anyway it was too late now, the past was the past. As Jack had said himself 'maybe the past is best left in the past' That's what he said the night Ronnie decided she had to leave. Ronnie began feeling angry just thinking about that night. That night she'd had a huge fight with Jack about the one person she hated most in the world..

..about her Dad,

God he really does ruin everything she sighed rolling her eyes, every time she saw his evil little smile, she closed her eyes to escape him, only then she couldn't get the image of Danielle lying cold in her arms out of her head. Her baby girl, her beautiful baby girl.

Ronnie got out of bed eyes. It was 1 a.m. She checked Rob was still asleep before getting her coat and going out into the dark night.


	21. Chapter 21

** Part 20 **

Ronnie walked through the dark empty streets, wondering where she was going.. It was as if her legs were deciding and they kept moving of their own accord. She ended up outside the tube station. Just being here filled her with helplessness. She wanted to fall to the floor cry,weep,scream and shout for her dead daughter, she wanted to beg for her back, just to hold her for a second, but she knew it wouldn't help. She instantly remembered the last time she'd stood here like this..

[[_"Veronica?"_

She stood still. She didn't dare turn around. She knew that voice she hated it, she heard him walk closer, her heart stood still, waiting for him to come into view. Still even though she expected it she gasped as he stood in front of her. The feelings that twirled inside her weren't the normal feelings a daughter should have for their father, But as Archie stood before his daughter, she hated him.

"What do you want?" she asked bringing a shaky hand to her head.

"V, sweetheart?" Archie replied not batting an eyelid.

"Get away from me!" Ronnie spat walking backwards "Nobody wants you here"

"V! Calm down!" Archie took a step towards his daughter.

"No! No!" Ronnie shouted panicking a little, shaking her head "**Just go away please go away...**"

"Veronicaa! Keep it down!" Archie spluttered grabbing hold of her hands.

"Leave me go!!" Ronnie demanded "Just go no one wants you here.."

Ronnie's resistance annoyed Archie.

"Yes V, people do want me here! In fact I've been living at the Vic for the last week. Peggy, Roxy and even that fiancee of yours doesn't seem to mind.." Archie smiled.

"No" Ronnie shouted through tears she freed her hands from Archie's grip and ran right back to the one place she felt safe her and Jacks flat. She had some serious questions that needed answering]]

Ronnie opened her eyes as she heard some people yelling drunk. Quickly she put her head down and walked away. She kept waking further and further from her flat. Right now she didn't want to be near Rob, or that flat.

Finally she arrived at her destination. She stood at the door, suddenly remembering she didn't have a key anymore. As she was about to walk away the door opened..

"Jack!" she heard herself say " Can I come in.."


	22. Chapter 22

"Yeah, yes of course!" Jack expressed his sheer shock and delight perfectly, he took a step back allowing Ronnie to step inside. Once inside Ronnie welcomed the warmth that filled her body.

"Oh do you have company?" Ronnie asked eyeing up the empty glasses left on the table.

"Nah just Max, he's gone now.." Jack replied walking towards Ronnie " You don't look too good Ron!"

"Cheers! Cheered me right up you have!" Ronnie sarcastically replied.

"You're bleeding!" Jack said gesturing for her to sit down as he began walking to the kitchen to fetch a few things to clean her up. On his return to the living room he sat on the table in front of Ronnie. He emptied some water and disinfectant into a bowl before dipping a bit of cotton wool into it.

"Close your eye?" He said gently, Ronnie complied allowing Jack to dab at the weeping cut.

"Owww.." Ronnie shrieked in pain prompting Jack to stop.

Jack took a long look at Ronnie and the anger he had felt in the pub came flooding back.

"Ronnie this swelling hasn't gone down at all, maybe we should go to a hospital?.."

"No!" Ronnie replied firmly "they ask too many questions.."

Jack shook his head while he again began cleaning Ronnie's ruined face.

"I tried to clean it last night but I just..." Ronnie stopped clueless about what she was going to say.

"Is this the first time this has happened? Is it? Ron?"

Ronnie shook her head slowly.

"Ronnie, you can't keep living like this, I mean what? What have you done to deserve this?"

Ronnie sighed she didn't want to hear this, not from Jack, not from anyone.

"You shouldn't have left Ron!"

"I had to Jack." Ronnie replied quickly.

"No Ronnie you should have never gone, we should be a family, you, me and James"

"You still don't get it" Ronnie stated sadly "You still don't understand that I had to go"

"Then explain to me?" Jack asked reaching out and grabbing Ronnie's trembling hands.

Ronnie pulled her hands away before continuing.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have the one person in your life that was meant to protect you, break your heart?" She asked standing slowly.

"I was fourteen years old, I was so scared and he used it against me" She continued sternly and quietly.

"I begged him to let me keep my baby, pleaded with him. I trusted him" Ronnie lowered herself back onto the chair, she began passing her hands through her hair quickly.

"he said everything would be fine. I was such a mess and he promised me, he promised!" Ronnie stopped suddenly crying silently

"He even kissed my head as a promise that everything would be ok, he hadn't kissed or hugged me in so long, so I stupidly believed him. I signed those papers Jack, I gave my little girl away, I didn't want to, I gave away a piece of me that day and I'll never get it back. Nothing was alright after that, he'd lied, just like he always does! I just feel like there's something inside me, I just I'll never be happy, James he makes me so happy but I don't deserve it..."

"Ronnie come on, shh!" Jack tried soothing her.

"I swore I'd never fall for his lies again...But I did, and my baby is dead. Dead Jack! Dead! It's all my fault!" Ronnie seemed to crumble beneath Jack.

Jack sat next to her pulling her into a hug, care full not to hurt her. This was the first time he'd ever heard all this from her.

"I wasn't your fault!"

"I hate him!"

"I know!" Jack whispered "I know!"

Suddenly Ronnie pulled out of the hug.

"No you don't know Jack! You knew he was back and you didn't tell me, you were too busy doing secret deals with him to bother about me!"

"Ron, please!"

"Do you remember that night? When he followed me home? Do you remember how scared I was? Do you remember what you said?"

[[_ "Jack" Ronnie kept repeating panicking._

"Ronnie what is it?" Jack asked beginning to panic himself.

The pair were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Oh no" Ronnie gasped as Jack went and opened the door. Jack nodded immediatly understanding what had happened.

"Archie!" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her, I saw her outside and I was worried, I just wanted to make sure she got in ok"

"Cheers!" jack said giving Archie a friendly pat on his arm.

"What was that all about?" Ronnie asked accusingly looking at Jack after he'd closed the door.

"He was right, you did know he's been here all this time?" Ronnie continued wide eyed.

"Ronnie, let me explain, The money from the club I couldn't afford to pay it back, Penny, she needed money for a specialist, Selina wanted money to get her a new chair.."

"OK!" Ronnie nodded "And what does this have to do with my Dad?"

"I sold the car lot....To him.."

"What?" Ronnie shouted in surprise.

"Ron,Ronnie I know it's a shock but he's a nice fella, really!"

"A nice fella? My dad?" Ronnie repeated walking backwards away from Jack.

"Ronnie he really is sorry, he didn't mean it.."

"Why'd you go to him? Jack? "

"I did it because I love you, I love you Ronnie" ]]

"You did it because you loved me" Ronnie continued "That's what you said!"

Jack nodded.

"That's what he says, always, every time he tried to excuse what he did.." Ronnie sighed.

"Ronnie, I know we can't just get back together, I know it's not that simple but you don't deserve this, you need to get away from that man!!"

"What? Jack! It's not that simple, I know Rob isn't the best husband ever, but he does love me, and James, he just gets angry sometimes" Ronnie shrugged

"Yeah and you end up almost beaten to beat every time he has a bad day!"

"It's not like that Jack!" Ronnie let out.

"Ronnie? What have you done to deserve to live like this?"

She sighed Loudly because in her head Ronnie knew exactly what she had done, she was being punished for it, for all she had done, for being a terrible mother......

"Danielle!" She choked, much to Jacks shock.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate each and everyone!! x

.................

"No! Come on Ronnie, you know that wasn't your fault! You loved that girl!" Jack said trying to sound reassuring.

"Why didn't I know, I mean I should have known, right? What kind of mother doesn't know her own child?"

"You thought she was dead Ron, you can't keep doing this, you can't!" Jack said quietly his eyes filled with sadness as he saw Ronnie's eyes glisten with tears that were yet to fall.

"You know sometimes, I just stop and stare at...nothing, because I feel her, I know it makes no sense but then I-I can see her, so clearly, I just, I just want to reach out and grab her but I can't because she's not really there....but she's so clear Jack!" Ronnie desperately tried to explain.

Jack looked on nodding, not sure what else he could do or say.

"She needed me so badly!"

_[[ "Maybe we could go for a curry?" Danielle asked hope attached to every word she spoke._

"No.." Ronnie saw the hope drain from the teenagers face and for some reason Ronnie felt she should continue "Danielle, I think you'll need an early night tonight, maybe we could do it another time?"

"Really, yeah!" Danielle smiled happily she left the cafe with a smile still shining at her mother]]

"Ronnie you can't really believe Danielle would want you to live like this?"

Ronnie looked at him slightly taken aback.

"Why not? I must have hurt her so much"

"Because... she loved you! Ron!"

"I never told you the last thing she said to me..."

"What?" Jack asked taking hold of Ronnie's hand.

"Mum!" Ronnie blurted out not sure if she was crying or not.

Jack smiled lovingly.

_[[Ronnie ran as fast as she could. Thoughts were racing across her mind, the main one being she had to find Danielle. She called her name again and again. Ronnie stopped for a split second when she saw Danielle, her daughter, her baby girl before Running after her._

"Danielle...DANIELLE"

Danielle stood still, was that Ronnie? She turned slowly immediatly the eyes of mother and daughter met.

Ronnie smiled and cried at the same time.

"Baby!" She sobbed, not allowing herself to blink for a second.

Danielle smiled so brightly her eyes shining, gleaming with hope, love and tears. She took a few steps towards her mother.

Ronnie could barely breath, she didn't want to miss a moment, she was going to hold her baby again, for the first time in almost 20 years. That's when she saw it that car.]]

Ronnie blinked her eyes open and took a breath.

"And then she was gone, it wasn't her anymore, just an empty shell.."

Jack simply nodded listening .

"I'd better get back.." Ronnie sighed standing.

"Wait! Ron.." Jack said quickly, he was silently debating whether to ask the next question "What about James?"

"What about him? Jack i told you, you can see him just not as a da.."

"No, that's not what I mean, Ron, What if Rob....hurts him?"

"He wouldn't do that! Jack, he loves James"

"He loves you!?"

Ronnie shook her head slowly "Why do you always do this.."  
she shouted before getting up and storming out of the flat.

Jack was straight out behind her.

"Ronnie wait will ya! Its half two in the morning ya can't walk back by yourself!"

"Fine!!" She agreed "but I don't want to talk to you!"

"Ok!" Jack agreed.

They both walked in silence until they reached the flat.

"Here we are!" Jack stated.

"Yeah!" Ronnie nodded turning to face Jack, There was a silent moment between them as they locked eyes.

"Jack.......Thanks for listening!" Ronnie smiled giving him a friendly pat on his arm.

Jack watched as she entered the flat. He turned and left once she was inside. Ronnie slowly walked into the flat, hoping Rob would still be sleeping. Luckily he hadn't moved since she'd left. She thought about getting back into bed but instead made herself a coffee and sat in the quiet kitchen, alone. It was 3am and all Ronnie wanted was to go and get her son but she couldn't so instead she paced up and down the flat for the rest of the night.

* * *

Four days later, The swelling on Ronnie's face had almost gone, slowly things returned to normal, the bruises were still very dark, red and purple, but she covered them with a thick foundation, a much darker shade then she normally wore.

She hadn't left the flat since her night chat with Jack, but today she had to go see Peggy. The 20 messages and received calls meant she really couldn't avoid them much longer.

Arriving at the Vic she was happy to bump into Jack outside. She smiled as he peered into the pram. Jack smiled at the little boy smiling and moving playfully in front of him.

"He's gotten big, even in just a week!" Jack laughed, before turning his gaze to Ronnie, His smile faded slowly. Noticing this Ronnie frowned.

"What?"

"You can try hide it Ron, it'll still be there.."

Ronnie ignored him and began to walk away.

"Ronnie! I'm sorry, I di.."

She stopped abruptly turning to him "Oh shut up Jack...........we need to talk about the club, I want to start being a part of it again..An active part!"

"Emm yeah!" Jack nodded trying to hide his utter joy

"How about I start back the weekend after this?"

"Yeah,Yeah sounds good, great!" Jack smiled.

"Ronnie?" Rob called coming up behind her. Both Ronnie and Jack turned to look at him. He put an arm around Ronnie's shoulder, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack.

"Come on Babe! We're late!" Rob announced taking the pram under his control.

"Wait!" Ronnie expressed loudly causing the men to look at her.

"Jack has something he'd like to say to you!" She said to Rob before turning her pleading face to Jack.

Jack had a lot to say to him, nothing that Ronnie wanted him to say though, he took a deep breath,

"Sorry, about the other day.."

"Yeah, whatever.." Rob replied turning the pram away and heading to the Vic. Ronnie reached out her hand and caught Jacks hand tightly. She did it without thinking but it somehow reassured her. Jack squeezed her hand lightly in return before she broke the contact and walked away without saying word.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ron, he really is so beautiful!" Roxy cooed as the sisters prepared food in the kitchen.

Ronnie smiled in response.

"He's really like you! Doesn't have much of Rob in him though!.......But, he has his dads eyes.."

Ronnie stared wide eyed at her younger sister.

"I'm right aren't I?" Roxy laughed sarcastically "He's Jacks!"

"Shut up Roxy!!"

"Ronnie I'm not stupid! Just tell me the truth" Roxy whispered.

"Just shut up Roxy!"

"Does he know? What will happen with Amy when he's busy with James!" Roxy said in a jealous high pitched tone.

"Haa, I don't believe you, Jack told me he barely sees Amy"

"So he is Jacks?! Roxy asked.

Silence engulfed the room until Roxy spoke again.

"Ron, what's up with you lately?"

"What? What are you talking about?!" Ronnie tutted annoyed at her sister.

"Well you barely leave the flat, and I mean what's the deal with all that make up?! It's just not you!?" Roxy shrugged.

Ronnie felt tears line her eyes and straight away she left the room, she headed for the bathroom. Once inside she stopped pretending and let a single tear fall freely. Only after that she couldn't stop, she cried so much, she could barely breath with the choking sobs she quietly let out. She wasn't sure why she had suddenly lost control, everything just came to a head for her, she slowly remembered what a mess she had made of her life, she hated to be reminded she wasn't her 'former' self. The last thing she needed right now was to sit through a dinner with her 'family'.

10 minutes later there was a soft knock on the bathroom door. Ronnie stood up immediately startled.

"Ron? You OK? I'm really sorry, please come out?" Roxy said gently.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked coming out to the hall.

Roxy sighed, "It's Ronnie, she's-- I upset her and now she's locked herself in there.."

Rob looked from Roxy to the door.

"I'll deal with this!" Rob said to Roxy who grinned falsely before leaving the hall.

"Ronnie?!Leave me in!"

Ronnie sighed on hearing his voice, but straight away opened the door allowing him to step inside, once inside he re locked the door. He stood looking at Ronnie for a second..

"What is it? Ronnie?" he asked walking towards her "It's him isn't it? Jack? What has he said?"

"It's nothing to do with Jack!" Ronnie said clearing her throat "It-It's just everything, all of this, I don't know if I can deal with all of this" She admitted sitting herself slowly on the floor.

Rob walked slowly towards her and sat beside her. She looked at him for a second before lowering her gaze to the floor. Rob slowly reached out to her hand he sub consciously twisted her wedding ring calmly and slowly.

"What's all this about Ron?"

"I don't know!" She replied quietly "I just, I miss you, You're just annoyed and angry all the time" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry!" He said feeling ashamed "I'm off work for the weekend, we'll spend some time together, quality time.."

Ronnie nodded weakly.

"Ronnie" Peggy called out from the hall.

Ronnie sighed, she stood up to look in the mirror, she looked terrible, her eyes were red from crying.

"I can't sit through this dinner..." she sniffed.

"I know!" Rob nodded "We'll go, wait for me in the hall, I'll get James" He said kissing Ronnie's head before opening the door.

Hearing noise in the hall Peggy came out.

"Ronnie? What is it Darling? What's wrong?"

"Come on lets go.." Rob announced.

The three of them left much to the dismay of Peggy, Roxy and Archie.

......

Saturday morning came quickly, It was a sunny day, and so Rob and Ronnie brought James to the Park. Ronnie sat at a picnic table with James sat right up in her arms, he looked around mesmerized by the colours and sounds.

"Here you go!" Rob smiled handing Ronnie an Ice Cream.

Ronnie laughed in response "I asked for coffee.."

"Got you that too! You can't, not have ice cream on a sunny day" Rob smiled bending down to James "What about you little man, do you like ice cream?"

"No, he's too young.."

"Awh Mammy is no fun, James!" Rob laughed as he took a seat next to Ronnie.

"I've a surprise for you tonight!" He smiled before bringing his face closer to Ronnie's and embracing in a deep kiss.

Jack stood looking at the scene in front of him. They looked like a normal loving family, but they weren't were they ? How could looks be so deceiving he asked himself. He turned to get Amy and leave but it was too late, she'd already seen her Aunty.

"Oniiii!" She cried in joy running towards her.

Jack reluctantly followed his daughter.

"Hi" He nodded at Rob and Ronnie.

After minutes of awkward chat, Amy who had been quietly playing with James piped up.

"Look!!" Amy smiled pointing at James.

"What?" Ronnie smiled glad for the interruption.

"Daddy!" She smiled.

The three adults looked at Amy confused. She smiled at the attention.

"Eyesss like yours!!" She pointed to Jack and smiled over dramatically before giggling.

"Lets go Amy.." Jack decided awkwardly walking away.

........

Later that night Ronnie left James with Rob while she had a shower. Amy's words kept spinning in her head, James did have Jacks eyes, she loved that fact, She suddenly felt really bad for keeping James from Jack, she didn't have a choice tho, or did she?

Rob dropped James at the Vic, he handed the baby to Archie along with a bag.

"Now all you need is in here! Phone if you need us!"

Jack came out from the bar just in time to see Rob leave.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked Archie seeing James in his arms.

"Babysitting my grandchild for the night, its not a crime!"

"Does Ronnie know?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Jack, Jack, Jack... You really need to get over yourself! Of course she does!"

Back at the flat Ronnie stepped out of the shower. Drying and dressing quickly she went to check on James. She peered into the empty cot.

"Rob!!" She yelled just as he came in the door. "Where's James?" She asked worried.

"Peggy is looking after him....She was on her own for the night fancied the company!" Rob lied skillfully.

"What?"

"Ronnie, calm down! I just wanted us to have a nice night together."

"Okay!" Ronnie sighed trying to calm herself.

Later....They sat down to dinner.

"I want to talk to you about.. Something important!" Rob smiled.

"What?" Ronnie asked taking a drink.

"All that stuff with your niece today got me thinking,and, I want us to have a baby!"

Ronnie almost choked "What?" she asked shocked.

"A little brother or sister for James!" He smiled "It'd be perfect!"

"But...James is really young..Maybe we should wait.."

"So you don't want a baby with me!" Rob asked standing up quickly.

"That's not what I said.." Ronnie replied shaking her head.

"So We will, soon?!!" Rob smiled ecstatically.

"Oh, I-- Yeah!" Ronnie replied faking a smile.  
Ronnie welcomed the distraction of Robs phone ringing.

He left to answer returning moments later.

"I'm really sorry!" He sighed "I need to work, I've got to go to France for the rest of the weekend! I can't get out of it!" He said as Ronnie followed him watching as he packed his bag.

....

Ronnie found herself outside the club not long after Rob had left. It was really quiet so she assumed there was a function on that was yet to be started. Arriving at the office she heard Jack on the phone..

"Yeah! Yeah, thanks a lot Mate! Since you don't fancy coming in today then don't bother coming in tomorrow! You're sacked!" he shouted before putting down the phone and sighing angrily.

"Bad day?"

He looked up to see Ronnie standing in front of him. He grinned slightly.

"You could say that, This function starts in 20 minutes and I'm the only waiter,manager,bartender and DJ available!!"

Ronnie smiled at Jacks over stressed state.

"I can help you out for the night?"


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the Reviews! :-)

Jack sighed with relief before his lips parted into a huge grin.

"You're a life saver!" He said standing up.

An hour passed and they'd managed to fix up the club in record time.

"Now, that, Was fast!" he said preparing glasses on the bar.

"Yeah! We make a good team!" Ronnie smiled coming up to the bar.

"We always have!" He said quietly.

Ronnie glanced at him for a second trying to visualize what life would be like if it was him she'd married. Shaking her head of those thoughts she nodded.

"So, what's this function for?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure actually, Bradley took the booking!"

"Bradley?"

"Yeah, he worked here for a while didn't really work out.."

"Not really Bradley's scene?" Ronnie laughed.

"Exactly!"

The pair were interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Hello!!" a middle aged man cheered coming into the club.

"Hi!" Ronnie replied, the man looked vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place him. She looked at Jack who had the same expression.

"Have you been here before?" Jack asked as the man examined the club.

"Yes, I love the place, no windows, privacy, it's perfect!"

"No windows?" Ronnie said aloud, her mouth dropped open as she realized who the man was.

"Now, where is the changing area?"

"Emm can you excuse us for one minute?" she said grabbing Jacks arm and pulling him towards the office.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she closed the door.

"You know who that is don't ya?"

Jack shrugged shaking his head.

"Should I?"

"It's that man from the nudist group, remember? He came that time to look around, then Selina.."Ronnie stopped suddenly remembering there were many reasons her and Jack weren't happily married now "...came to see you, I had to get rid of him by myself.."

Jack rose his hand to his head when he too realized who the man was.

"Ohhh! What we gonna do?!" he almost shouted.

"Calm down!" Ronnie laughed " We'll have to give him a reason to leave, cancel the booking, a fire or something"

Jack looked at her in disbelief "A fire? That's a bit over the top Ronnie.."

"No not an actually fire you idiot!...Just smoke..Ohh well, why not let him have the function here..." she said smugly.

"Well I suppose, we could turn the air conditioning up ..."

"Err No!" Ronnie laughed.

The man knocked at the office door, causing Ronnie to scrunch her face in confusion. She walked to the door and allowed the man enter the office.

"We're really sorry Mister..?"

"Kelly"

"Mr. Kelly, but we can't have the function here, tonight.."

"What? Why not?" the man asked stepping forward dramatically.

"Because, because...Jack tell him!" Ronnie said stepping behind an unusual quiet Jack.

The man moved his gaze to Jack, waiting for an answer.

"Emm well it's a family issue, we're going to have to close, now, I'm really sorry mate!" Jack continued ushering the man outside.

5 minutes later he returned to the office.

"He's going to call to re-schedual tomorrow!"

"What? Why didn't you just tell him you can't offer what he wants?" Ronnie laughed "So we going to open up for the night or what.."

"Nah, too risky!" he smirked.

"Risky?!" she replied returning a smile " Well I suppose I'll go.."

"No stay, for a drink at least.

"Ok!" Ronnie nodded, one drink wouldn't hurt.

"I'll be right back.."Jack said quickly leaving the office.

Ronnie sighed as she heard her phone taking it out of her bag she reluctantly answered seeing Robs name flash on screen.

"Hello?"

"Ron, it's me, just landed."

"Right, did you have a good flight?"

"It was alright, listen about what we were talking about earlier.."

"Yeah!" *Please say you change your mind..*

"I really want us to start trying as soon as I get back.."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to leave, just don't have second thoughts, trust me it's what we need.........Right well, Speak to you later Ron, taxi's here, love you.."

With that the line went dead causing Ronnie to huff loudly.

Jack entered just as she put her phone down.

"Here, I think you deserve this.." he smirked handing Ronnie a glass of champagne.

"Thanks" she replied taking the glass.

"Tonight was fun!" he said smiling.

"Yeah, it was..I mean besides the whole waste of setting up the club for no reason

"Yeah, I should probably check bookings in future" Jack smiled walking towards Ronnie with his own drink, he intentionally lent across her to put his drink on the table. As he did she could smell him, he smelt so nice, so inviting, so safe. She loved having him this close to her.

"I've missed this!" He whispered leaning closer into her. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face with each word he spoke, before she knew it, their lips had met.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the Reviews! :-)

.................

Ronnie pulled away quickly, pushing Jack back she stepped backwards herself and sat down.

"We-I shouldn't have done that!" She whispered.

"Why not?" Jack asked disappointed "It felt right, didn't it?"

Ronnie took a shaky deep breath.

"Don't Jack, Don't!"

"Ronnie! Ronnie! Listen to me, you can't fight this, I love you and I know you love me!"

"How do you know Jack, how do you know that? I left you remember. We'll never work, time and time again we get together pull apart and I can't deal with that not anymore, we bring out the worst in each other?" Ronnie lowered her voice to a sad whisper towards the end of the sentence.

"You still haven't forgiven me? Have you?"

"Jack it's not just about that.."

"You can't forgive me but you forgive your dad?" Jack asked hardly believing his own words.

"What?" Ronnie asked confused

"You let Archie look after James and not me!" he replied raising his hands to brush through his hair causing Ronnie to duck in cover. Jack looked at her shocked.

"Ron, I wasn't going to hurt you, I ?" he said changing the tone of his voice from anger to concern.

"I know!" She said quietly shocked by her sudden movements.

Silence engulfed the pair for an hour, they sat opposite each other both of them immersed in their own thoughts

"You're wrong about James I would never leave him with that man! Never!" Ronnie piped up shaking her head "He's with Peggy, she's on her own for the night.."

Jack shook his head "No, Archie has him, I saw him...."

"What? No! You're wrong!.........Why are you only telling me now..." Ronnie asked jumping up and heading straight out of the club.

"Ronnie!"

"Go away Jack, just, please, leave me alone.." Jack stood watching helplessly as she left.

Going outside Ronnie was greeted by bucket loads of rain, she walked into the darkness. Within minutes her soaked clothes stuck to her, but she didn't care she kept moving. She kept her eyes firmly focused ahead as she began jogging slightly towards the Vic. Arriving by the empty square Ronnie went straight to the side door of the pub. Knocking loudly trying her best to get attention in between the noise of the weather.

Eventually Archie opened the door to his daughter, shocked by the sight of her.

Coming in she slammed the door behind her.

"Where is he?" She shouted "I don't want to talk to you! Just give me back my baby!"

_[[ "Please Dad! Bring her back, she needs me, Dad please!" Ronnie begged as tears streamed down her pale, tired young face._

"No!" Archie replied coldly "She doesn't need you, she will never need you!" He turned and walked away leaving her heartbroken in a cold hospital room.

"Please!!!" She screamed praying and hoping he'd turn around.]]

Archie blocked her way up the stairs.

"Calm down Veronica!"

"I am calm, I want to bring James home!"

" You can't bring him out in that weather! Look at you, your soaked, you should get home!"

"Not without James!!" Ronnie demanded once more.

"He doesn't need you, V! He's settled! Just go!"

_"She doesn't need you, she will never need you!"_

Ronnie shook her head as her eyes stung with tears,  
"He does need me! I'm his mother!" she replied as calmly as she could.

"Great mother you are wanting to take a little baby out in that rain!"

Ronnie stood defeated, as much as she hated to admit it he was right she couldn't bring James out not this late and in this weather.

"What's happened your eye Veronica and the side of your face?" Archie asked noticing a dark colour under the smeared make up.

"I'll be here to collect James first thing.." She said before running out the door. She was ready to give up, ready to break down but not in front of him.

Stumbling out of the door her mind was a blur. She slowly made her way to the center of the square. She sat on Arthur's bench not being even slightly bothered by the rain pouring freely down her face, soaking into her skin. She curled herself up hiding her face. She cried loudly into the night, What was it she had done? Why did she need to cry herself to sleep every night? Why couldn't she be happy? It was as though she couldn't have a good thing in her life without a bigger bad thing erupting and taking over. Would it even matter if she was here at all. Ronnie hated when her mind wondered into it's darkest parts. She wanted to be happy, but she wasn't capable, was she. Maybe everyone would be better off if she was dead!

She had thought about taking her own life a number of times just after Danielle had died, but then things started to get better. She had James and he needed her just as much as she needed him, but what if her Dad was right, maybe James didn't need her, having a baby with Rob was another thing in a long list she didn't want to be a part of.

As the rain got heavier Ronnie tried stoppin her thoughts by pulling closer together, she was alone again wasn't she? There was no one else out at this late hour in such horrible weather. Sensing how alone she was, allowed Ronnie to sob loudly, still her face remained hidden, buried out of view. What she didn't realize was she wasn't alone, someone had been wacthing, ready to step in right away, just when she was ready to forfeit.

"Ron?"


	27. Chapter 27

Thank You all for commenting!

This part was meant to be a lot longer, but I've split it into two parts instead, and I'm halfway through the 2nd part...

I'm not sure about this part,It's not that good, but anyway, here it is..

Ronnie heard him say her name again. She recognized the voice straight away, she kept her head down though, she just wanted to be left alone. She listened as he sat next to her.

Ronnie still refused to move, her head remained buried in her knees. She must have looked completely insane. Sitting out in this terrible weather with no coat, scrunched in a ball in the corner of a bench, in the middle of the night.

"Ronnie?" he tried again.

Ronnie sighed before raising her head.

"What do you want, Max?"

"Well it's Ja- I saw you from my window, just wanted to check you were ok.."

"I just, want to be left alone.." She said before once again burying her head out of sight.

"Fair enough!" Max nodded standing up and heading away. Once he was out of Ronnie's earshot he took out his phone. Phoning his younger brother Max kept his eyes firmly on Ronnie.

"Jack? Yeah, she's in the middle of the square!"

"Is she ok?"

"Well she didn't exactly appreciate my being there, but no, I don't think she's ok.."

Jack sighed "Thanks Max, For watching out, I'll come get her now.."

Back inside the Vic Archie stood at the window in the living room. He kept his gaze firmly on his daughter. She used to do that as a child, sit rolled up in a ball, she thought it stopped people seeing her thought it protected her from the world. Things had been so different back then.

_[[ "Veronica, You get back here and clean up this mess!!" Archie yelled to his five year old daughter._

_"I didn't do it!!" Ronnie protested "It was Roxeeee!!" she said before sobbing uncontrollably. She sat herself into a ball, her own little bubble where no one could get her._

_"But Roxanne is to little to tidy up and if you do a good job, I'll get you that dolly you're looking for!"_

_Ronnie sniffed "Really?"_

_Archie nodded "Now stop that crying and come and give your old Dad a kiss!"_

_Ronnie ran to her father, flinging her arms around him she kissed his cheek. ]]_

That was the last time she'd hugged him and meant it. It was the last time Archie had felt any real sense of control over her, she grew up too quickly for Archies liking, it had annoyed him how she had always been so much closer to her mother. Coming back to the present He continued to look out the window at his daughter,he watched as a dark haired man approached her, he quickly realized the man was Jack.

"Archie?" he was interrupted by Peggy entering the room "What are you doing up?"

*

"Hey!" Jack said in a low tone, standing in front of Ronnie.

This time Ronnie rose her head right away.

"Jack!"

"That's me!" He smiled.

"Come on" he said reaching out his hand to hers.

Ronnie let her legs drop from the chair and touch the floor. He'd done it again, burst into her protective layer.

"Come on!" He repeated pulling her to her feet this time and guiding her to his flat.

Once inside he turned to Ronnie.

"You can stay here tonight.....I'll sleep on the couch..We'll pick James up first thing...You better get out of those clothes..You can.."

"Jack! Jack! Thank you" Ronnie cut in allowing him to take a much needed deep breath.

"It's not a problem! I mean once Rob won't mind" He smiled.

"He doesn't need to know, he's away,I might just grab a shower...If that's ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..Just a minute" He replied walking towards the bedroom. He returned minutes later with black tracksuit bottoms and a matching black and white T-shirt. He handed them to Ronnie along with two towels.

"You, emm you left them here when you.."

"You kept them?" Ronnie asked surprised.

Jack blushed slightly under her gaze.

"Thanks!" She continued with a smile, before heading to the bathroom.

*

Archie returned to the window minutes later. Noticing Ronnie and Jack were gone he sighed.

"Do you think something's going on with Ronnie and Jack?" he asked matter of factly turning to Peggy.

"What?" Peggy asked confused "Ronnie and Jack? Nah, that's all in the past, Ronnie has moved on, she's happily married...but_"

"But?...But what?" Archie asked intrigued.

"Well, James doesn't look very much like Rob.." Peggy trailed off.

"You think he's Jacks?" Archie asked squinting a little by the sudden realization that hit him.

*


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate each and everyone!! x

*

Ronnie walked slowly out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes Jack had given her. Her damp hair was tied to the side with damp curls flung freely on her shoulder. She walked through the living room looking around, nothing had changed really, that's one of the many things she loved about Jack. He liked to keep things normal and comfortable. Opening the door to the kitchen she smiled at Jack who was busy searching the fridge for something. Ronnie cleared her throat loudly gaining Jacks attention quickly. He stood up almost falling in his hurry.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Not really!" Ronnie replied hoping she hadn't ruined some surprise meal he had planned.

"Good!" He smirked "Because I have absolutely nothing in!"

"I could do with a drink though.."

"Now that I have.." He smiled reaching for the glasses.

*

"Well I'm gonna check on James and go back to bed.." Peggy yawned leaving Archie sat in the kitchen.

Archie sighed, he had to keep Jack away from Ronnie, and his family, he'd succeeded in making him a minimum part of Amy's life, but now he needed him out of all there lives.

*

An hour later Ronnie lay in bed, her eyes wide opened. She hadn't slept properly in ages, she was used to getting by with 4 hours sleep. Normally she slept an hour or two, before she was awoken through a dream. A dream where she was so close to touching her daughters face, a dream so real that when she woke she cried, because it wasn't real. Ronnie was startled by someone entering the room, she sat right up not noticing the single tear that ran down her cheek. Hearing her move Jack switched the light on.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get.. Ron? You alright?" he asked coming over to the bed.

"Yeah, I just, I hate sleeping alone.." She admitted "It's stupid, I know.." she mumbled.

"Well I can't sleep either so how about I keep you company.." He said sitting next to her. "We could talk.."

Before long both of them lay next to each other staring at the ceiling while trading stories of the past year.

"I wish I could have been there!" Jack said sadly after Ronnie told him about the day James was born.

"Me too!" She whispered.

"How're things between you and Rob now?" Jack asked keeping his eyes firmly focused on the white ceiling above him.

Ronnie shrugged and twisted her lips.

"OK? I suppose.....He emm, he wants us to try for a baby.."

This confession caught Jack off guard. His breath caught in his throat, and it was then that it hit him, he couldn't leave Ronnie with that man, he couldn't leave his son with that man. Ronnie still had visible bruises as a result of being left with him. Jack tried desperately to keep himself calm, he could think this through later, still his head spun as he tried to think of someway he could convince her to stay away from Rob but his planning was interrupted by Ronnie.

"I'm not ready though, I don't think I'll ever want a child with him.." she admitted.

"How did you know where I was?" Ronnie asked changing the subject quickly.

"Emm, I.."

"You had Max spy on me?" Ronnie smiled.

Jack laughed nervously "I was just worried.."

"Thanks....Jack!"

Soon after that Ronnie had drifted off to sleep. Jack's mind was again trying to find someway of helping Ronnie with out pushing her further away. He couldn't demand she left Rob and moved in with him, her response would be to run away as far as she could. Things would be even worse between him and Ronnie then. He was getting close to her again and he couldn't afford to lose this little network of trust. Maybe someone else could help her see reason, that would mean telling someone else, but who. Jack nodded as he thought of the right person, they'd understand.

*

The next morning Jack sat dressed and ready to go collect James Ronnie was running around the flat frantically searching for her bag.

"Have you seen it?" She asked Jack "I need my make up.."

"It's on the kitchen table" he sighed.

"Thanks.." She said grabbing the bag and heading to the bathroom.

At the Vic Peggy fed James in the kitchen as Archie looked out the living room window. He saw Ronnie leave Jacks flat, he watched shaking his head as Jack came out right behind her.

Minutes later Ronnie came running up the stairs she smiled at the sight of Peggy and James.

"Oh Ronnie!" Peggy smiled standing up "He has been so so good!" she praised handing him over to Ronnie.

Ronnie's smile automatically widened when James was handed to her.

"Hello Sweetie!" She cooed playfully tickling his stomach, James giggled happy to be with his mother once again.

"Sorry I've got to leave so quickly!" Ronnie said taking James's bag and dangling it on her shoulder.

"That's alright Darlinn' just come back and see us soon!"

Ronnie was about to go down the stairs when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoy yourself last night Veronica?"

"What?"

"Rob know you like spending the night with other men does he?" Archie asked smirking with a nasty glint in his eye that frightened Ronnie.

His smirk grew in responce to Ronnie's eyes widening.

"No? Maybe we should tell him.."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ronnie shakily replied.

"Rob's a nice man, Veronica.." Archie said in a quiet tone.

Ronnie laughed sarcastically.

"I'm worried about you V, you're going back to the past again, it's not healthy!"

Ronnie shook her head.

"I'm not, nothing happened, You don't need to say anything to Rob.." Ronnie said suddenly feeling very scared of Rob finding out.

"I'll call over later Veronica, I think it's time we had a little talk!" Archie smiled before walking back into the living room.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank You all so much for commenting! x

----------

________________________

**_Ronnie, Where'd you disappear to? I was waiting, Peggy told me you'd left, is something wrong? J x_**

Ronnie read the text over and over, she had managed to get out of the Vic without Jack seeing her, now she had to explain to him why. She paced up and down her front room.

She turned quickly at the sound of James giggling. Smiling she walked to the spot where he was lying on a playmatt kicking his legs at the toys that hung above him. She bent down next to him, she still found it hard to believe she had a son, this little boy who made her feel so happy, so wanted, so loved. Ronnie just wanted to hug him and never let go, she wanted to keep him in her arms forever and never let anything or anyone hurt him. Seeing him so happy always made her wonder, what was Danielle like at that age? Did she cry a lot? Laugh a lot? What was her first smile at? Her racing mind was interrupted as her phone beeped again.

**_Ron, Please just let me know you and James are OK? Can I come around? J x_**

**_We're fine Jack, thanks for everything. R xx_**

Ronnie was about to delete the x's when a loud knock at the door pushed her hand on send. She sighed loudly before picking James up and carrying him to the door.

Realizing who it was Ronnie opened the door and scowled at her father.

"Veronica!!" Archie expressed her name happily with a slight tone of surprise. This annoyed Ronnie immensly, it's not like her answering the door was surprising. He had decided he was calling around, she had no choice but to be there. She sighed as she stepped aside allowing Archie to come inside. He wasn't even in the flat yet but already Ronnie's blood boiled with anger.

"Nice place you have here.." Archie said approvingly nodding as he walked around the living room.

Ronnie gently rubbed James's back as he lay his head on her shoulder seconds away from sleep. She didn't say anything in reply to her father instead she waited for him to continue.

"I know, I know it's been tough V, but we can get through this love.."

Ronnie bit her tongue, how dare he call her love, she wasn't his love.

"You and Rob, you make a nice couple, you've got a lovely family and I'm really proud, I am.."

"Do you want me to say thank you? or sigh with relief because you're proud..?" Ronnie expressed calmly unable to keep hold of her tongue any longer.

Archie looked at her and quickly looked away.

"Just stay away from Jack Veronica he's bad news..."

*

Jack read the text again a grin growing on his face as he did so. The simple xx at the end gave him so much hope. Maybe he could have Ronnie back, maybe the three of them could be a family, a proper family. Getting his coat he headed for the door. After thinking it through a few times he was sure this was the right thing to do. He headed outside determined to get Ronnie the help she needed, if she wouldn't listen to him then there was someone else she might listen to.

*

Archie watched as his daughter settled James into his rocking seat. She tied him in before gently kissing his forehead. Placing it on the couch she sat next to him rocking him gently. Raising her gaze her eyes locked with Archie's, Suddenly she began talking, surprising not only Archie but herself.

"Last night, nothing happened, Jack he was just..He was there when I needed him..We didn't do...nothing happened.."

Archie nodded.

"V, I just want you to stay away from that man.."

*

Jack walked up the stairs of the Vic. The flat seemed unusually quiet. Seeing Peggy sat in the kitchen he knocked quietly on the door.

"Oh Jack!" Peggy said looking up "Roxy is gone shopping with Amy.."

"It's not them I've come to see, it's you, can I have a word.."

*

Ronnie stood as she heard someone at the door. Hearing the key turn she knew it was Rob. Turning to Archie she spoke quickly.

"I won't see Jack again.."

Archie nodded "Wise decision V, very wise.."

"I'm back Babe!!" Rob declared entering the flat.

"Oh Archie, Hi!" he added coming into the living room.

"Got off early, it was pointless even going there.." he said happily coming over and kissing Ronnie's cheek, causing Ronnie's heart to sink a little lower.

"Well, look since last night was ruined for you both, how about I take James down the park for a few hours.."

"Oh no it's fine--" Ronnie began.

"That'd be great!" Rob smiled.

After Archie left with James Ronnie stood alone with Rob, it felt awkward to her, nowhere near as naturel as it felt to be with Jack.

"We've the place to ourselves.." Rob smiled "We should get a start on some baby making!"

"I don--"

"Come on Ron!" Rob enthusiastically said pulling at Ronnie.

"There's no time like the present!!"

"Yeah...Look..You go get everything ready I'll follow you in.."

"Alright.." Rob smiled walking quickly to the bedroom.

Once he was out of sight Ronnie ran to her bag that was sprawled out on the table. She opened it and quickly put her hand inside searching the contents. Feeling the box she was looking for she pulled it out. She read the cover almost in slow motion.

21 contraceptive pills

She opened the box and took out the full pill packet. Everything seemed to go in slow motion again. She was busy contemplating what to do when she was interrupted by Rob.

"Come on Ronnie!!"

"Coming" she replied before freeing one of the pills and swallowing it quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank You all so much for commenting! x

----------

________________________

Ronnie lay quietly in bed next to Rob, before long he began talking about their future. Putting his arm around Ronnie he pulled her close. She closed her eyes as he continued talking about the future about how they were going to have three more kids, he even went as far as him and Ronnie growing old together. Tears stung her closed eyelids but she refused to open them, refused to let them fall. It would be an admission to herself that she didn't want this.

"Ron? You ok?"

Ronnie cleared her throat before blinking her eyes open.

"Yeah, yeah I'd better get up and get dressed, he'll be back with James soon.." She said getting out of the bed.

*

"What is it?" Peggy asked worried "Has something happened to Amy?"

"No!" Jack replied shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" She inquired sounding a little calmer.

"It's Ronnie.."

*

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table in preparation for Archie, in her hand she held an almost empty cup of coffee. She tapped it quietly in anticipation. She jumped right up when she heard the door bell. Her plan was simple take James and close the door. She'd had enough of that man today.

*

Peggy waited in silence for Jack to continue. She saw how he'd suddenly become nervous as he fiddled with the table cloth.

"Jack? What is it?........You and Ronnie you're having an affair aren't ya!?..." she said straight out shocking Jack.

"No!" He protested but Peggy didn't listen.

"You have to end it Jack, Ronnie well she's a married woman now, and she's happy, She has the family she's always wanted.."

"Happy?"

"Yeah her and Rob they're happy, they're married.."

"No Peggy you don't understand.." Jack said shaking his head.

"I do Jack! I do.. She's a happily married woman!" Peggy said raising her voice slightly.

"Like you were happily married?" Jack replied loudly.

*

Ronnie quickly made her way to the door. She was met with Rob on the way. Opening the door she put her hands out right away taking James from her father.

"You can go now, I'm sure Peggy is wondering where you've been.." Ronnie expressed coldly turning her back.

"No wait!" she heard Rob say "We want to invite you and Peggy to dinner here tonight.."

Ronnie shook her head and bit her lip.

*

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peggy asked standing up.

"Ronnie isn't happy not really, Rob, he uses her as his personal punch bag, he's hurt her more then once and I've tried Peggy, I really have tried to make her see but.."

"No, No you're wrong! Ronnie wouldn't put up with that. No way!" Peggy said loudly refusing to believe.

"You put up with it!" Jack said trying desperately to make her see.

Peggy sat back down slowly but still she didn't believe Ronnie would stand for this, she shook her head, causing Jack to stand up.

"I've seen her bruises Peggy! With my own eyes!"

"Jack, Jack" Peggy whispered "You can't go around saying things like that.."

"It's true!" He said quietly finding it very hard to believe how stubborn Peggy was being. Sighing in disbelief he left and headed downstairs

*

"Why'd you invite them over?" Ronnie asked annoyed.

"Because they're family!"

"How could you do this to me! You know how I feel about that man and you, you left my son with him and now you're bringing him into my home.."

"Ronnie, calm down! I left [I]our[/I] son with him, and James is fine now"

"Why do you want to hurt me soo much?" Ronnie shouted causing James to cry out in fright "Shh, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Shh" She said gently moving her arm up and down.

"I'm not doing it on purpose Ronnie!" Rob replied sternly.

"I know!" Ronnie replied once again defeated "I'm sorry!" She whispered before walking to the living room with James.

*

Jack was sat at the bar with a drink when Archie walked in. Seeing Jack Archie made his way right to him.

"I'm going to say this once Jack Branning, Stay away from Veronica!"

Jack laughed sarcastically "It's a bit late to start playing the protective father isn't it?"

"I mean it Jack! I know all about you! These people I've spoken with, they're not to be taken lightly, One step out of line Jack and that's it.." Archie grinned walking away from Jack into the back of the pub.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for commenting, appreciate each and every one! =] x

Later that evening Ronnie was applying her make up for the horrible evening that lay ahead. She looked at her made bed wanting to scrunch up in the comfy sheets and not have to face life. She could hear Rob move about in the kitchen. She listened as he clattered plates and set the table. He had insisted on cooking, so Ronnie had let him to it. Turning her head she quickly spotted the clock. It was 8pm, Peggy and her dad would be here soon. Great she muttered to herself. Just what she needed a cosy night with the family. Slowly she got up and walked to the cot where James slept peacefully. She watched as his chest rose and fell as he took each breath gently she stroked his cheek.

"Ronnie they're here!!" she heard Rob call.

Ronnie kissed James before taking the baby monitor and leaving the room. She went straight to the kitchen taking a seat as Rob allowed them in.

Peggy was first to come in and was greeted by Ronnie staring blankly ahead.

"You alright love?" Peggy asked taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah.." Ronnie smiled snapping out of her day dream.

An hour later the four of them sat around the table, they'd eaten and each of them now had a coffee in front of them. Ronnie hadn't said a word all through dinner, she'd assumed no one had noticed.

"You've been quiet love, are you sure you're ok?"

It took Ronnie a minute to realize Peggy had asked her a question. Raising her head she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.. Just tired.." She replied before Archie interrupted.

"I bet you are!"

Ronnie focused her eyes sharply on her father, every inch of her wanted to scream at him to get out of her house and he life but instead she stood up.

"I'm going to go check on James.." and excused herself..

10 minutes later Ronnie returned to the kitchen to find Peggy half way through loading the dishwasher.

"Oh Ron, he alright?"

"Yeah, he's still sleeping! Where's Rob a.."

"I've packed 'um off to the Vic, we should have a chat.."

"We should?"

"Yeahh!!" Peggy smiled at her niece " When's the last time we did that?"

*

Jack stood in his darkened flat alone. He looked at the message he had typed out on his phone

**_Ron, we need to talk, now? J.x._**

Seconds later he had canceled the message and thrown his phone on the kitchen table. If he kept close to Ronnie he'd be putting her life in danger and James's, these people Archie was talking about, they weren't people you could mess about with, they dwindled in everything from drugs to petty robbery to cold blooded murder.

But how could he leave her with Rob, he was sure he was getting somewhere with that, she was seeing sense wasn't she? Jack sighed at the situation, his thoughts were interrupted when his phone began ringing. Picking it up he saw Penny flash on screen smiling he answered.

*

Minutes later Peggy had the kitchen sparkling. She sat with Ronnie on the couch determined to get to the bottom of Jacks allegations.

"Are you happy Ronnie?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Ronnie asked trying to fake a laugh.

"You know I'm always here for you Darlin' if you need me.."

"I'm fine, really I am..What's all this about aunty Peg?

"Nothing, Nothing" Peggy replied "But if you were in trouble, You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"In trouble?"

"Look Ronnie, Jack had a word with me..."

Ronnie's eyes widened what had he told her, after she had specifically told him to keep it to himself.

"About what?" Ronnie asked quietly her voice shaking as she spoke.

Peggy reached out to Ronnie catching her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"If Rob's hurt you Ronnie, you need to tell me.." Peggy whispered gently.

After minutes of silence Peggy finally found the courage to look at Ronnie, shocked to find her stubborn niece with tears in her eyes.

"Ronnie?" Peggy asked taking a back "Oh Ronnie.....No!?"

Ronnie couldn't find her voice so instead continued crying quietly.

"Ronnie sweetheart, you need to come home to us.."

"What? No! Look Peggy thanks but I'm fine here, he's changed...He, I..'

Peggy Looked at her niece, worry etched all over her face, but she knew too well there was no changing her mind.

"Aunty Peg? Don't say anything to my Dad or Roxy.."

"Ssshh" Peggy replied hugging Ronnie allowing her to release tears that had been building up.

The pair were interrupted by Rob and Archie coming in. Seeing Ronnie's red eyes they immediatly saw something was wrong.

"V, You OK?"

"Ron?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine.." She replied rubbing at her eyes and clearing her throat.

Peggy stood to leave ignoring Rob she caught Archie's arm directing him out the door. She'd keep a close eye on things, she'd keep control, it'd be fine with her and Jack there on look out.

*

The next month passed in a blur, Ronnie had seen Jack a total of one night for 5 minutes at the club in that time. She'd texted him once or twice, but no reply came. She'd eventually found out from Roxy he was gone to France for a bit but was due back today. She was determined to see him today. Peggy dropped into the flat on random occasions all the time to satisfy her nagging mind. Archie was completely oblivious about the conversation Ronnie and Peggy had shared, he therefore continued to invite Rob deeper into his family.

It was early morning and Ronnie was just about to leave to work at the club.

"You sure you'll be OK, with James?" Ronnie asked Rob who had just come into the kitchen "Because I can always bring him with me.."

"I'll be fine..Go on, could be your last few months working for ages, once you get pregnant.." Rob smiled.

"Yeah!!" Ronnie replied kissing Rob and almost sprinting out the door.

Spotting her bag on the table Rob went to get it planning to go after her with it, but picking up the open bag he noticed a small white box inside, pills? Picking it up he couldn't believe what he saw written on the box....


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you All for the great reviews! :)

Rob opened the pack carefullly, removing the slip of pills he saw two empty pits, Monday and yesterdays pill were gone. Rob was forced with the truth, she was on the pill, she wasn't trying to get pregnant, in fact she was doing what she could to not carry his child. How dare she. Rob was furious, he went to the bathroom and flushed the remaining pills away before throwing the box in the bin.

A loud knock at the door disturbed him from angrily vandalizing everything in sight.

Opening the door he was surprised to see Ronnie there.

"Just forgot me bag.." she laughed.

Rob allowed her walk in and grab her bag without saying a word.

"I'll see you later so.." she said walking towards the door.

"Yeah! You will!" Rob said quietly.

*

Ronnie arrived at the club minutes later and was annoyed that Jack wasn't there. She sighed at herself she was being stupid, she didn't even know what time he was due home or even if he'd come to the club. She should really just take the hint shouldn't she, he'd ignored her for a month, more or less. Maybe this was his way of showing he was over her, but they were just friends weren't they and Ronnie really needed a friend. Ronnie was sat in the office mulling over her thoughts when Jack entered.

"Ronnie? I didn't know you were coming in today?" Ha said startled by the sight of her.

"Jack! Yeah I just wanted to finish off some paperwork,How was France, And Penny?"

"Great, it was nice to get away, seeing Penny was brilliant, she's growing up so fast..." He smiled.

"I bet she loved spending time with her Dad" Ronnie smiled.

"I've got pictures if you want to see them??" Jack said taking a digital camera from his pocket.

"Yeah, sure.." Ronnie replied standing up, she looked at her watch "I'm just going to the bathroom, get them on the computer and I'll come back for a look.."

Ronnie grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom once inside the empty bathroom she began searching her bag for her pills. She tried to calm her self down realising they weren't there.

"Ronnie!" Jack called from outside.

"Coming"

*

After spending an hour going through Jacks photographs, the pair were sat quietly opposite each other at their desks. Each one trying to concentrate on working and not on the other one.

"So How's James?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Good!" Ronnie replied instantly.

"And things with you and Rob?"

Ronnie remained quiet.

"Sorry.."

"What for?"

"For leaving without telling you, I shouldn't have.."

"And?"

"And what?" Jack asked confuzed.

"For filling Peggy in on the mess that is my life.."

"Oh, look, I just wanted to be sure someone else was looking out for you Ron, Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I explained to her and now she calls around without fail almost every morning.."

Jack smirked to himself at least someone else was looking out for Ronnie.

"Well I'd better head off, James will be looking for his mammy!" Ronnie smiled getting up "Anything nice planned for the evening?" she asked putting on her coat.

"No, just a quiet one, I'll go see Amy then back to the flat.."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah"

*

"Rob I'm back!" Ronnie called as she shut the door on her entrance to the flat.

"Hi Ron!" Rob smiled coming out to the hall to meet her. She smiled in response, taking off her coat, she hung it by the door turning she saw Rob still standing staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing, james is sleeping, we wnet to the park earlier he'll be out for another hour at least.."

"Maybe we could..." he smiled grabbing Ronnie and leaning her against the wall.

"No, Rob get off me!" she replied trying to push him off her.

"What's the matter babe? No time like the present eh?" he said moving his hands further up her leg. Ronnie's back ached from being up against the wall.

"Rob! Stop it.." She continued pushing him feebily away.

Reluctantly he pulled away, Ronnie sighed with relief.

"I'll follow you into the bedroom, ok!?" she tried reasoning.

Ronnie walked warily to the bathroom in search of the pills. Opening the cupboard she scanned the contents, no nothing there.

She sighed, brushing her hand frantically through her hair.

"Looking for something?"  
Rob asked coming up behind her.

"No...I just.."

"I threw them out!"

"What?"

"Your pills? It's not like you need them now!"

"I.."

"You don't want a child with me, is that it?"

"No, I'm just not ready for another baby Rob!"

"So, You were getting rid of any chance of us having a baby!!"

"What? No Rob.."

"Yes you were Ronnie!! You wanted to get rid of any chance of a baby, Just like you got rid of your daughter!!"


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you All for the great reviews! :)

---------------

Ronnie shook her head slowly.

"How can you stand there and say that to me?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"You know it isn't!" Ronnie screamed "It isn't!! Don't you ever speak about her again! Ever!"

"Touched a nerve have I ron?" Rob laughed.

"How can you be so horrible to me?" Ronnie said quietly tears filling her eyes.

"It's not my fault Ronnie, It's yours!!" he screamed slapping Ronnie across her face.

James woke ubrubtly in the next room crying loudly. Straight away Ronnie pushed passed Rob and made her way to her son. Rubbing his stomach slowly she in ticed the baby back into a deep sleep. Once she was sure James had settled properly, Ronnie took the baby monitor and left the room closing the door behind her.

Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by Rob sitting at the table with a bottle of vodka in hand. Gulping the liquid back he turned to Ronnie.

"You're always doing that!"

"Doing What?" She asked she asked her lips trembling as the words left her mouth.

"Putting him before me!"

Ronnie almost laughed she was so taken aback,this wasn't right a grown man threatened by a little baby.

"You're jealous of a baby?" she said shaking her head.

"No I'm jealous of _his_ baby!"

"What's all this about Rob, Is it to do with me working with Jack? "

"No! it's about you, you not listening to me, keeping things from me, sneaking behind my back!!" He shouted.

Ronnie took a step back as she saw the anger rise in Robs eyes. His normally pale blue eyes darkened and it looked like a fire was burning so deep in them he had no control, she saw hatred and anger in his eyes, he was suppose to love her not hate her.

"I told you I wanted a baby and you? You went and destroyed the chance!"

"Rob!! You're over reacting I told you, right now, I'm not ready for a baby, it's my choice!!"

"No!! It's not!" Rob shouted standing and pushing the table away.

Ronnie began walking backwards away from the crazed man in front of her.

"Calm down Rob!"

Before she knew it he had pushed her over. She hid her face as in cover as she knelt on the floor. She felt him kick her side, suddenly he had yanked her up off the floor by her hair. She cried silently not wanting to scare James, she knew what was coming and she hated herself for getting into this mess again, Rob raised his fist and it wasn't long before he had ruined Ronnie's face and heart once again


	34. Chapter 34

Ronnie lay on the floor, her face throbbed, her eyes stung, her back ached. She felt so out if sync with reality her thoughts were in slow motion she wanted to move but Afraid to move she stayed perfectly still, Rob had left about five minutes ago.

He'd seen her lay almost lifeless on the floor and had run out the door slamming it behind him. Same thing would happen now wouldn't it, Ronnie thought. Rob would come back tomorrow beg for forgiveness and she would give in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by James crying. That's when Ronnie decided, she'd had enough of it.

Slowly she eased herself off the ground. As she sat up her head began spinning in different directions, catching on to the side of a shelf she pulled herself up properly.

She grimaced silently as she walked to the bedroom. Taking James out of the cot caused her to squel loudly in pain. She sat him up in her arms, still tired he rested his head on her shoulder.

Each step she took was agony but she knew if she didn't go out that door now she never would. Putting a blanket around James she walked out the door. Once outside the cold air hit her weeping cuts and tender face.

She looked a complete mess, from her bloodied face to her ripped top.

Quickly and painfully she limped her way to the square, she kept her head down until she arrived outside Jacks. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly at the door. No one answered. Ronnie began panicking, she had no one else to turn to, she didn't trust her family, and Rob could come past any minute.

She remembered Jack said he wanted to see Amy. Looking at the Vic she hesitated for a minute before going over.

She stood outside looking at the doors. She didn't know what to do, to her it felt like whatever choice she made now would be the wrong one, she would be the one forced to face the consequences. Maybe she should just go home..

Turning around she saw Rob walk passed in the distance, with fear he'd see her she barged into the Vic, without a second thought. She stopped in her tracks when she realized all eyes were focused firmly on her. She looked around the busy pub, searching for Jack, searching for Roxy, for Peggy? To no avail.

Ronnie did her best to ignore the gasps and whispers that surrounded her.

"What's happened in here then?" Billy asked coming out to the bar wondering about the silence.

"Ron?" he stuttered shocked to see the state of her "Ronnie? Come on, up stairs.." Billy said quietly.

Ronnie stod frozen to the spot, she shrugged as her eyes glazed over, she felt stuck. It was as if she had lost the use of her voice and her legs, she wanted to move but couldn't, she was embarrassed and scared, a single tear fell gently down her cheek, although it stung her face slightly she ignored the pain.

Seeing the lack of responce from Ronnie Billy turned and ran upstairs. Going into the kitchen in a panic he was greeted by Jack, Archie, Peggy and Roxy.

"Bill? What is wrong with you?!" Roxy laughed at the paniced expression his face held, as she poured out some juice for Amy.

"It's Ronnie..." He began, before he had time to continue Jack had stood up.

"Whar about her he asked?" his voice shivered slightly, fear gripped at him from every angle. Without waiting for a responce he left the kitchen and headed downstairs followed closely by Peggy, Archie and Roxy.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks so much for commenting! :) Btw, we definatly haven't seen the last of Rob!

----------------------------

[Part 35]

Jack walked through to the bar seeing Ronnie he walked right to her.

"Ron!" He said shaking his head. He reached out to her almost in slow motion, placing his hand gently on her shoulder trying his best to reassure her everything would be ok, he looked right at her as she began speaking.

"I was looking for you.." she choked.

The pair were interrupted by the arrival of Peggy and Roxy.

"What happened?" Roxy demanded running to her sister.

Roxy gently took James from Ronnie, seeing the discomfort Ronnie was in with James moving about.

"Ronnie? Who did this??" Roxy asked in a demanding tone yet again.

"Oh Ronnie!" Peggy interrupted "Come on darling, up stairs. Now!"

Ronnie wanted to turn and run out the door but she knew she couldn't, if she backed out now she'd be back in square one, dazed and resting almost all her weight on Jack she followed her aunt through the pub. Everyone was looking at her but she didn't look back, she wanted to, she wanted to stare back, shout at them but she couldn't find the strenght. Going through the side door they were met with Archie who was halfway down the stairs.

"Veronica?" Archie asked lost for words as Jack and Peggy guided Ronnie towards the stairs. Ronnie avoided eye contact with her father not wanting to draw extra attention to herself.

Eventually arriving upstairs Ronnie sat on the sofa with Jack next to her. Archie stood right in front of her examining every inch of her with his eyes. Roxy stood in the far corner of the room playing quietly with James. Peggy stood at the door. The room was sat in silence except for James who gurgled happily every so often.

"Ron, what happened?" Roxy asked suddenly walking forward, handing James to Peggy she motioned for her to go. Seeing this Peggy thought it would be a good idea to let the sisters talk.

"Come on Archie, Jack lets go put the kettle on"

The room emptied leaving Ronnie and Roxy.

"Ron?" Roxy began again "What happened?" Roxy said grabbing her sisters hand.

Outside Jack looked at the white door that seperated him from Ronnie. It was all his fault he could have stopped this, he thought over and over. Finally losing his temper he punched the wall several times, Archie walked out from the kitchen just in time to see.

"Watch it will you! You'll wake Amy!"

Jack immediatly jumped at Archie catching his collar tightly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snarled.

"Oii Oii! Get off 'im!!" Phil shouted pulling Jack off Archie with a little help from Billy.

"What's happened?" Peggy asked coming out to the hallway.

"That's what I want to know!" Phil replied still looking at Jack.

Jack focused his eyes on Archie who squinted right at him in return.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd have been there to protect her from that brute of a husband!" Jack yelled at Archie almost in tears towards the end of the sentence.

Archie began shaking his head "Nah, No you're wrong! Rob wouldn't hurt her.." Archie trailed off turning to Peggy, he saw the look on her face and right then he knew what Jack said was true.

"What's going on out here?" Roxy demanded quietly coming out of the front room.

She was answered with silence and sighed dramatically, her eyes were bloodshot red, she'd obviously been crying.

"Is Ronnie Ok?" Billy asked.

"No...She didn't say much..She wants to talk to you" Roxy said nodding in Jacks direction.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks so much for commenting!

-

Jack walked straight to the door without a second thought and without giving anyone a second glance. Ronnie was all that mattered now.

"I can't believe this was going on all this time!" Roxy said breaking the icy silence.

"You knew didn't you!" Archie asked turning to Peggy.

"Knew what? What the 'ell is goin on ere?" Phil interrupted.

Jack stepped into the quiet dark sitting room, slowly he walked to Ronnie and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Jack turned to her, her eyes were staring straight ahead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"Yes I do, I didn't listen to you when I should have, and I just, I keep messing up your life, I know you want to move on, and I just keep interrupting.."

"Ron, Ronnie listen to me, you aren't to blame for what happened, and you haven't interrupted my life, not at all.."

"I don't...I don't want to stay here.." she whispered.

"You don't have to.."

Ronnie turned to Jack her eyes glistened as he took her hand.

"Ronnie, I lo..."

Jack was interrupted by Roxy entering the room again, she came armed with a first aid kit putting it on the table she gave a fake smile

"I thought we could clean you up a bit before we head down to the police.."

"What?" Ronnie asked shaking.

"Go Roxy, I'll help her clean up" Jack ordered.

Roxy went back into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"I'll kill him, I will! How dare he lay a hand on my little girl?!!" Archie raged.

"Calm down Archie, you getting worked up ain't going to help anyone.." Peggy tried to reason.

"I'm gonna go sort him out!" Archie declared.

"I'll come!!" Phil said standing up.

"Shut up! Just stop it eh?! Why can't you just wait and see what Ronnie wants!!" Roxy screamed before leaving right away to check on James and Amy in the bedroom, Roxy had got through to the men as they both sat down, realising going in there all guns blazing would help anyone.

"There you go, all cleaned!" Jack said gently tucking Ronnie's hair behind her ear.

"Do you want.."

"I'm not going to the police or to the hospital Jack!"

"....Some painkillers?" Jack smiled even under all that swelling and discolouring  
she was so beautiful.

"Oh, Yes....... please!" Ronnie replied quickly laughing slightly.

When Jack exited the room Ronnie's smile soon faded, she was petrified, what had she done, she shouldn't have come here. She sat in discomfort deep in thought.

Jack entered the kitchen to be greated by the the Mitchells.

"Oh Jack, V can share a bed with Roxy, you can go now, she'll be fine.." Archie said quickly.

Jack didn't even glance at Archie but turned to Peggy,

"She's not staying!" He said to a shocked gasp.

"She can't be going back with him surely?" Peggy began.

"No, No her and James they're coming with me, It's what Ronnie wants, Peggy?"

Peggy nodded slowly "Ok.."

Half an hour later they were ready to head to Jacks flat, they'd walked down the stair to the pub it was now or never. Ronnie walked into the bar behind Peggy and Roxy while Jack with James in his arms and Archie followed.

Everyone hushed and sneaked glimpses of Ronnie. The silence was broken when the door at the front of the pub was pushed open violently and in walked Rob, with a look of venom in his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks so much for commenting!

-

Ronnie's eyes locked with Robs right away, she stood staring until he began speaking.

"I'm sorry!" he said quietly

"I'm warning you, get out!!!" Archie sniped.

"Ron? I really am so sorry!! Ron? Ronnie please?" Rob pleaded with her before falling on his knees in tears.

Seeing him break down like that in front of everyone made Ronnie make her way straight to him, slowly and painfully she knelt beside him, she placed one hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. She wasn't sure what she was planning on doing but she just needed check he was Okay.

The whole pub sat in silence watching the events unfold. Jack, petrified Ronnie was going to make a huge mistake handed James carefully to Roxy. He then walked to where Ronnie and Rob were. Putting a hand on Ronnies shoulder he bent down and whispered.

"Ron, don't do this, please, don't!" Jack pleaded with her.

Ronnie listened as Jack moved away she knew he was right, She knew giving into Rob know would be a terrible decision, but how could she just leave him like this.

"Ronnie.." Jack said calmly hoping he'd got through to her.

Slowly Ronnie got up from the ground and walked back to where her family and Jack stood with James now back safely in his arms.

It wasn't long before Rob noticed he was alone on the floor. He got up, staring straight at Ronnie his eyes grew dark, empty, anger bubbled away. He couldn't believe Ronnie had walked away from him, she had left him in front of all these people.

"Home now!!" Rob shouted at Ronnie unable to keep calm any longer.

Ronnie's eyes widened suddenly. Everyone kept quiet everyone was too shocked by Robs sudden outburst to do or say anything.

" Just get out!!" Ronnie shouted tearfully "Please just go!"

"No! Not without you and my son!"

Ronnie immediatly turned to Jack motioning for him to move back with James. Jack began shaking his head but seeing Ronnie meant it he slowly stepped back.

"We're not coming home Rob!" Ronnie said calmly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You are!" Rob shouted lunging forward and grabbing Ronnie's wrist tightly.

"Get off!"

"Oii!" Jack said handing James to Roxy once again and quickly loosening Robs grip " I mean it, she's not going with you! Look! Look at what you did to her!"

" I'm not leaving!" Rob declared.

"Yes you are!" Jack shouted gripping Rob's hand tightly.

"Jack! Don't!" Ronnie shouted.

"Come on, OUT!" Max said standing from where he was sat with Tanya and coming up behind Rob. In a matter of seconds Max had dissapeared outside with Rob.

"Can we go now please!!" Ronnie asked Jack in a whisper.

"Of course.." Jack replied taking James in his arms and putting his free arm around Ronnnie, slowly under the gaze of everyone in the pub they walked out together.


	38. Chapter 38

"He's asleep!" Jack announced quietly coming into the sitting room where Ronnie was sitting legs up on the couch. Jack took a seat under her legs moving them gently trying not to hurt her. She turned to him with a serious look in her eyes.

"I think, I, maybe I should go and check on him.."

"Ron, he's fine he's just gone off" Jack tried to assure her.

"No!" she stated in a loud whisper "Rob, maybe I should just go and check he's ok?"

"What? Ronnie, are you insane?" Jack protested.

"What if he does something stupid? It'd be my fault!"

"Ron, he's not brave enough to do anything stupid.." Jack reasoned with her.

Ronnie nodded before relaxing her head into the cushion of the chair.

The night hours passed quickly and Jack had fallen into a light sleep, he snored quietly every so often. Ronnie had barely moved, her mind raced making it impossible for her to sleep, quietly she got herself up and made her way to the bathroom. Looking through the cabinet as quietly as she could she scanned the objects for some painkillers, her body ached, her face stung, the pain was keeping her awake so she needed to numb it, not finding any paracetamol she decided to get herself a drink. Vodka would numb her pain, physical and mental. Turning to the door she gasped at Jack who stood there staring at her.

"I..I" she stuttered.

"I just wanted some painkillers.." she said before breaking out in uncontrollable sobs. She had no idea what had happened to bring this on but once she had started she couldn't stop.

Jack walked silently towards her. Wrapping her body tightly in his protective arms he didn't say a word.

A while later Ronnie was sat on the couch her tears had dried.

"Got 'um!" Jack smiled coming in with pills and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry..about... It's just.. I haven't slept in so long...and I'm just so tired...I'm really tired!" Ronnie said meekly as she took the pills and water from Jack.

"Don't be sorry Ronnie, don't ever be sorry for any of this, it's not your fault!"

The pair were interrupted by James crying softly in the next room. Ronnie was about to get up when Jack stopped her.

"I'll go.."

She studied his face for a second before nodding and leaving him go. He returned minutes later with James in his arms. He smiled seeing Ronnie had finally fallen asleep. Carefully getting a blanket with one hand he covered her.

"Come on James" he whispered "Lets go for a walk, and get Mummy something nice for breakfast!" Jack said smiling..

30 minutes later Ronnie was awoken by a loud banging at the door. Sitting up slowly she put her hands to her head, trying to stop the dizziness that threatened to overtake her.

"Jack?" she called into the flat with no answer.

The loud banging started again causing Ronnie to get up and walk to the door assuming it was Jack she opened it, and was left shaken by who she was greeted with,

Her whole body shook as she took a deep breath.

"You have to go...."

"No" Rob shook his head "I just want to talk!"

Ronnie gave in and stepped aside leaving Rob enter. He made his way to the kitchen she followed him slowly.

"Ron, you know I didn't mean it?"

"Yeah" Ronnie whispered looking down to the floor, not even daring to meet his eyes.

"Come back home, please! You don't belong here with him.."

"I'm not coming back Rob!" Ronnie said adamantly.

"But, I love you Ronnie, I love you, and James, I can't live without you!"

"Rob.." Ronnie began her voice tearful.

"Ronnie, you know I love you.."

"I know!" she whispered, before she knew it Rob had come closer, he kissed her still bruised lips gently, she didn't resound right away but she didn't push him off. She got too caught up in the moment, she didn't really know what she was doing.

Hearing a loud sigh from behind her Ronnie did pull away and turned immediatly to see Jack shake his head, Amy stood catching his hand while James was sat up in his other hand. Ronnie saw tears come to Jacks eyes, it broke her heart, it truely did. What had she done. She wanted to explain to him make him see that it wasn't meant to happen. I t wouldn't ever happen again. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt Robs hand sneak around her waist.

"Babe, lets go.." Rob said loudly gloating.

Ronnie took a step away from him "No.."

Rob looked at her shocked.

"Fine! But this? This isn't over Ronnie!" He warned as he quickly exited the house.

Ronnie rose her gaze to Jack, he still looked hurt, crushed even.

"Jack?" she managed.

"Why'd you do it Ron?"

"I didn't do it on purpose.." she said shaking her head.

He didn't say anything, the deafening silence almost killed Ronnie so she built up her wall, protected herself.

"Jack, what are you getting upset about? He's my husband, and you're.."

Jack nodded "I'm nobody.." There eyes met for a split second, they both saw the pain that twirled in the others eyes but they both chose to ignore it.

A small frown appeared on Amy's face "Sad Daddy? Oni?"

Jack coughed loudly.

"No darling, everything is fine, come on let's bring James down the park.." He said turning and heading once again for the door.

"Jack? I'm sorry..." Ronnie suddenly shouted, but Jack continued out the door slamming it as he left.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks so much for commenting!

-

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table waiting for Jack to return, an ery silence echo'd through the flat. All that could be heard were the faint sounds of people outside, people laughing, people shouting, babies crying.  
Life passed by as normal, but Ronnie's life was at a standstill. She was worried, really worried, what if she had made the wrong decision, by leaving Rob? She had nothing and no one now, Jack he'd hate her now wouldn't he. It was her and James against the world, they had to get away, but how? She had no money, all her earnings were in a shared bank account. She didn't even have the account info, Rob wouldn't leave her have it.  
She sighed heavily realising just how much she'd let Rob take control of her life. Her concentration was destroyed by the front door being opened. She listened as Jack closed the door and she heard the few steps he took until he came face to face with her. Ronnie silently put her hands out for James, Jack obliged right away. He watched as Ronnie cuddled their son, He couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Ronnie looked up at that that moment and saw deep into his dark eyes, she knew her fears were unfounded, shyly she returned the smile.

"I'm Sorry!" they both said at exactly the same time. Both shared a laugh afterwards, hearing the happy laughter caused James to start giggling while playing gently with Ronnie's hair.

"Jack, Earlier I.."

"No, there's no need to explain.."

"Jack I don't know how it even happened, I don't want it to happen again and it won't, Rob is no longer part of my life, I'm gonna divorce him.." She nodded as she spoke, almost as if she was trying to convince herself this would be all over in a few week.

-

After a late breakfast Ronnie and Jack were sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm going over the Vic in a bit..I need to" Ronnie shrugged "See them, tell them I'm fine..."

Jack nodded "I'll keep James here if you..?"

"Yeah?... That'd be great! I think I'll go now so, just get it over with.." Ronnie said heading for the door.

"What? No make up?" Jack asked eyeing up her still clearly battered face.

"No!" Ronnie replied shrugging "It's not like anyone doesn't know already..anyway I've walked away from it, it's in the past.."

She flashed a smile at Jack before opening the door and leaving. Once outside Ronnie quickly made her way to the Vic. She ignored any looks she received and kept walking.

"Ronnieee!" She turned to see Bianca standing behind her.

"I know we're not friends or out but just wanted to say..he's a bastard..and he..you deserve much better!"

Ronnie could have cried on the spot, but instead smirked lightly.. "Still wearing that Jacket?"

"Still wearing black?!"

The two women exchanged smiles briefly before parting. Quickly Ronnie entered the pub. Rob stood a few feet away watching her every move. She wouldn't get away with this, he thought over and over...

_If I can't have her then noone can!_


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks as always !

Just a little bit more now, it is actually going to get exciting soon, I swear Just need to get these bits out of the way first..

Thx for reading! x

*

Just under an hour later Ronnie was back outside Jacks flat. She knocked loudly on the door. Jack opened it while juggling a teddy bear and James in his arms.

"Ron?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah.." she replied pushing her way into the flat.

Jack followed her slowly and uncertainly. Ronnie made her way to the living room which was now awash with toys. Ronnie quickly scanned the room, most of the stuff was pink in colour, but a lot of it looked brand new.

"I was looking at some of Amy's old stuff, just to see if I could find something James would like.." Jack explained coming up behind her.

Ronnie sighed loudly as she brushed both her hands through her hair. Slowly she spun around to face Jack, she nodded slowly.

"I need to get his stuff and my stuff, it's just I don't want to see Rob.....again today.."

"I'll get it later, sit down!" Jack ordered noticing something just wasn't right. Jack walked past Ronnie to where a small play pin was set up, gently he placed James down on the purple mat, instantly the baby began kicking his legs and waving his hands towards the mobile of multi-coloured toys swaying above him. Jack smiled before returning his attention to Ronnie. She was sat on the couch with her eyes focused on him.

"Most of this stuff is new!" she said matter of factly as Jack sat next to her.

"Yeah..well I don't get to see much of Amy.." Jack said sadly.

Ronnie nodded sadly along.

"Ronnie? What happened at the Vic, why're ya home? So soon?"

Ronnie shrugged and looked away desperate to escape Jacks concerned gaze.

"Did Roxy say something to upset you?" He asked continuing his unflinching gaze.

"No....she wasn't there...no one was there, except for....my dad!"

Jacks gaze grew more concerned "What happened?"

"Who does he think he is, telling me I shouldn't have got involved with Rob? I mean he ruined most of my life but now he wants to show a bit of interest by disapproving once again.." Ronnie ranted along angrily "He said I shouldn't have been so stupid, he blames me for what Rob did!" Ronnie took a deep breath as the anger seeped from ever muscle in her body "How dare he...He has no idea what it was like!.." Ronnie slowly brushed a tear gently from her eye " Look at me, I'm such a mess! I..." Ronnie stopped her shaky voice to take a breath.

Jacks firm gaze remained he took Ronnie's hand and whispered slowly "You're beautiful!" without thinking he moved closer to her. He smelt the light fragrance of her perfume, her skin tingled under his breath, he let his lips slowly brush against hers. He had taken her by surprise, but it felt so right, it all felt so right, but still she backed away, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sorry" she managed still shaking her head.

Jack nodded silently and stood up quickly.

"I'm going to get a shower.." He said walking away.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah.." Jack nodded and disappeared quickly into the bedroom, he wanted so much to be more then just friends.

Ronnie walked a few feet to the window. Peeking out the curtains she jumped back after being sure she'd just seen Rob across the road looking right in, getting the courage to look again he was gone. Ronnie sighed. She was shivering lightly as she recalled a conversation she'd had with Rob before James was born.

_ "You can't ever leave me because if you do... It'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" _

No, she was wrong, he was drunk when he said that, she was 8months pregnant and he'd slapped her around because he didn't like how she'd spoken too openly to the doctor at the ultrasound appointment, he didn't mean it, he wouldn't hurt her enough to kill her..

"Jack!!!" she heard herself yell "Jack!"

"What?" Jack said rushing out in nothing but a towel.

"You wouldn't leave Rob hurt us, any of us, would you?" she asked wide eyed.

"Ron, once I'm here, Rob won't get anywhere near you.."

Ronnie nodded as a crystal tear escaped her eye. Still she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach, she felt like something bad was going to happen, and it scared her.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks as always !

"Just get what you can, toys clothes..."

"Relax Ron! I won't be long!" Jack assured her.

"And if he's there..just don't, don't stoop to his level!" Ronnie said quietly handing Jack her house keys.

"I won't!" Jack promised leaving the flat.

Ronnie stood looking out the window after Jack, she watched as he got into his car and then drove off disappearing into the dark. She looked at the clock that seemed to tick annoyingly louder then usually, it read eight thirty. "Already" Ronnie muttered under her breath before heading into the sitting room where James was sitting up in his high chair watching as the lights in the box in front of him changed colour. His eyes lit up everytime the brighter colours came through, Ronnie laughed as she walked towards him.

"Come on Baby, lets get you washed and ready for bed" She said picking James up.

Meanwhile Jack had just parked on George Street. It was a horrible drizzly dark evening there was no one around. Slowly he got out of the car and began walking slowly towards the flat arriving at the door Jack calmly allowed himself inside. He closed the door as he entered the silent flat, checking the place out it was empty so Jack went to where Ronnie said the suitcases were and went about filling them up. Jack had just finished packing some toys when he heard something behind him. He turned quickly to see Rob standing there. Jack looked him up and down shook his head and picked up the bags he had just packed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rob asked blocking Jacks only way out.

"I'm going back to Ronnie!" Jack smiled happily seeing the anger that treatened to erupt inside of Rob.

"No, No you're not! She's mine! She's my wife!" Rob shouted.

"Not for much longer mate!" Jack exclaimed smugly sniggering quietly while pushing past Rob. Rob made a feeble attempt at hitting Jack while he passed within second Jack had Rob cornered, and caught by his collar.

"Stay away from Ronnie! Stay away from 'er! I mean it you go anywhere near her or my son ever again, I'll kill ya! I will!!"

"Is that a treat?!" Rob asked trying to come across as brave and unshaken by Jacks grip.

Jack pushed Rob further into the wall with all his strenght.

"No! It's not, that mate is a promise! I will kill ya!!" He snarled his face inches from Rob.

"Now if I were you I'd leave! Right now and never come back..."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rob replied struggling to breath under Jack grip.

"Oh, but I think you are!" Jack said losing any bit of control he had and hitting Rob square in the face.

"Now that was for ever thinking you could get away with hurting Ronnie and if you ever touch a single hair on her head ever again, I won't be so nice! Now are you gonna go? or do I have to make ya?"

"I'll go!" Rob whispered.

"Good!" Jack said before pushing Rob away like a piece of rubbish.

10 minutes later Jack was back at his flat, slowly he entered with the bags in his hands. The flat was quiet and so he walked into the sitting room to find Ronnie asleep with James snoozing soundly in her arms. He walked over smiling, bending over he kissed James on his forehead before doing the same to Ronnie. Ronnie moved slowly as Jack stood up. Her eyes opened slowly in confusion.

"Oh, I must have dozed off.."

"Yeah, you were having a right snore when I came in.."

"No! No I don't snore!"

"Yes you do.."

"I don't" she said shaking her head "anyway you're one to talk, you snore and talk and walk in your sleep!"

"I don't!" Jack protested smiling.

Ronnie returned the smile before her face became serious again.

"How'd you get on?"

"I've got most stuff" Jack said nodding in the direction of the bags and cases.

"And Rob?" Ronnie asked concern spread over her tired face.

"He's gone Ron! He'll never get to hurt you again!"

"Really?" Ronnie asked taken aback as relief washed over her.

* * *

Later Ronnie lay in bed, for the first time in ages she was stress and worry free. She was about to nod off when her phone beeped signaling a message. Smiling she took the phone from the locker thinking it was from Jack in the next room she opened the message.

_Don't worry Ron, I'll be back, I'll not let James grow up with you two as parents. See you soon babe, don't miss me too much! Rob x_


	42. Chapter 42

Ronnie was sat in Jacks kitchen staring into space, 5 weeks had passed since Rob had left, she hadn't heard anything else from him since that text. She hadn't told Jack about it either she just wanted to forget, and so for the last few weeks Ronnie, Jack and James had been living in a bubble all of their own. The just friends rule was still in place and although Jack was just happy to have Ronnie and his son so close to him, he hated that he couldn't hold her or kiss her any time he wanted.

"You alright?" Jack asked coming into the kitchen.

Ronnie cleared her throat and smiled before answering. "Fine! Is James asleep already?"

"Yeah, he is, I'm not surprised, he had a busy day crawling from the tv to the chair and back agggain!" Jack replied moving his hands as a visual aid for his story.

"I'm going to go give him a kiss goodnight." she said standing up right away.

She made her way to the bedroom and went straight to the cot, where she peered in at James. He slept soundly, he was such a happy child. Ronnie didn't dare think what James would be like if they were still with Rob, she hated herself for putting her sons life and happiness in danger. Not a day passed by where Ronnie didn't think of that message from Rob. She didn't want to take it seriously but something told her Rob wasn't joking. When she tried to put it behind her, then all she ever saw in her head was Rob, looking, judging, plotting.

"Ron? Wine?" Jack shouted as quietly as he could interrupting Ronnie but not even slightly startling James.

Ronnie kissed James before covering him more with his blanket.

She was greeted with a glass of wine as she entered the sitting room.

"Thanks" she smiled before taking a small sip of the fruity red wine.

"Thanks!" she said again causing Jack to turn to her.

"What for?"

"For caring!"

Jacks face crinkled as he scrunched it confused.

"It's just I've never had someone care for me like you do, I mean my Dad? He isn't the caring type, And as for Roxy? well she's Roxy, and Mum? I thought she cared but she left me.... she felt me with him!"

Jack nodded slowly not glancing away from her for a second. Ronnie began laughing lightly.

"Never mind me...I'm just being pitiful.." she said smiling before continuing quickly "So...Erm I've had some ideas for the club if you want to look over them.."

Jack nodded slowly he was completely engrossed in how beautiful she was. He didn't hear what she was saying, without thinking he bent forward kissing her finally giving into what he wanted.

"I'm sorry!" Jack whispered pulling away quickly, she'd already said this wasn't what she wanted.

"Jack.." She whispered while leaning back into him, kissing his lips gently before pulling him towards her.

"Ron, you're sure.."

"Yeahh" She breathed deeply "I'm sure"

* * *

Ronnie awoke several hour later in Jacks arms, slowly she got out of bed and got on her black satin morning coat before walking slowly to the cot that was at the other side of the room. Peering in, her heart stopped for a second it caught in her throat as she panicked, her head felt light, she caught on to the bars of the cot in order to fight the dizzy spell her whole body was going through. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. James wasn't there, he wasn't there, where was he? Her breath caught in her chest as she struggled to breath

A dark reality hit her quickly at full force causing her to fall to the floor, He wasn't there, her baby was gone, finally she took a deep breath allowing her to scream her sons name as tears streamed slowly down her pale washed out face.


	43. Chapter 43

_I've just updated with 3 chapters, just incase you start reading this and haven't read the last two! lol x :)_

_-_

"Ron, Ron? what's wrong?" Jack shouted jumping from the bed in a panic and running quickly to where Ronnie sat hysterically crying on the floor.

In between giant sobs Ronnie tried to speak.

"He's....gone...Jack?!" she pleaded and begged for Jack to help her, she just wanted her little boy back.

Jack ran around the room putting clothes on as it hit him what was going on, he had to get his little baby back, he had to get him back to the safety of Ronnie's arms.

"Ronnie!!" Jack shouted trying to calm her down, "Ron, phone the police, now!"

Ronnie stood up quickly still struggling to breath she ran to the kitchen where her mobile was. Jack followed her in, and listened to the end of the conversation. Ronnie hung up and turned to Jack, her face was so pale completely cleared of any colour. Tears still fell from her eyes.

"TheyThey'ree coming" She said failing to keep control of her breathing.

Jacks heart rate was increasing every second he wanted to cry and breakdown but he couldn't he had to be the strong one.

"Ron, Ronnie! Stay here I'm gonna have a look around.."

"Jack, I have to look for him!" Ronnie shouted loudly before crying out for her baby again.

"No you need to stay here..I'll get Roxy to come over while I check if any one has seen anything. "

"He has him doesn't he?" Ronnie whispered as her voice was gripped by fear.

Jacks eyes caught to her petrified face.

"I don't no.." He said before heading outside.

Once out on the Square Jack looked around, it looked huge to him. He started running towards the Vic and tried to shake the startling realisation that right now his helpless son could be anywhere, with anyone.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting, here's a long[ish] part, Enjoy and Review if you would like to lol Thanks! (: x

Jack allowed his tired eyes to search the empty square before he entered the Vic. It was early on Sunday morning, there wasn't a single soul on the streets bar himself. He let himself into the cellar and began pounding the door. He was doing everything in amazing speed but to him it felt like he was going too slow, everything seemed to happen quickly in a slow blur.

"Alright! Alright!" he heard Peggy shout from inside. Cautiously she opened the door and peered outside.

"Jack? Do you have any idea what time it is!" she asked startled by his frantic appearance "We're barely out of bed.."

Jack invited himself in and rushed passed Peggy upstairs.

"Oii!" she shouted after him.

Running into the kitchen he saw a fully dressed Archie standing by the kettle.

"Jack? What's the matter?" Peggy shouted walking into the kitchen behind him, Roxy entered seconds after her yawning.

"Roxy!" Jack stated relieved "Go over to Ronnie now!"

"What? Why?" Roxy asked annoyed.

"It's James, he's gone, someone's taken him" Jack said to the 3 confused and suddenly worried faces in front of him.

Roxy ran to her room and quickly got dressed while Jack tried to answer the questions Peggy and Archie were shouting at him. Roxy appeared moments later fully dressed.

"Aunty Peg, you can look after Amy! Yeah?" she asked as she quickly tied her hair back.

"Course love! Go.."

Roxy went to leave, Jack followed as did Archie.

"I'll help you search.." he mouthed as Jack turned to him.

Jack shrugged not in any mood to fight Archie. Once outside both men turned in the direction of George Street while Roxy made her way to Ronnie. Arriving at the flat she quietly let herself in through the door that was already on latch.

She stepped into the quiet flat and began looking around for her sister.

"Ronnie? Ron?" Roxy began calling her sister as she made her way through the flat, she began panicking when she realised no one was answering her. She made her way quickly to the bedroom, Slowly she opened the door to reveal Ronnie sat on the floor next to James's cot, her shaking hands gripped a little white teddy bear as if her life depended on it, she had it caught so tightly her hands ached.

"Ronnie?" Roxy questioned quietly making her way to her sister.

Ronnie's tear stained face remained focused straight ahead "I can't do it, I can't!" she whispered suddenly.

"Do what?" Roxy whispered back.

"I can't lose him Rox!" Ronnie replied loudly dropping the teddy and burying her head in her hands.

*

Jack knocked at Robs flat door time and time again.

"There's noone there Jack!!" Archie stated matter of factly.

"It's obviously been empty for weeks.."

Jack knew Archie was right but he didn't want to believe it, eventually Jack turned to Archie and began shouting out his frustration and fear.

"What are you even doing here?!! Ronnie doesnt want your help!" he began while walking quickly down the steps and rushing passed Archie still ranting "Telling her Rob being a complete thug is her fault?! Ha you make me sick!" he stopped talking before turning to look at Archie face to face. Archie stood in silence, causing Jack to turn again and go. Quickly he made his way back to the square, Archie followed silently and slowly. Arriving near the square Jack saw the police car outside his flat, suddenly without even thinking about it he began running in the direction of his flat, he needed to be there for Ronnie.

He walked slowly into the flat and then into the living room. He was greeted by two policemen sitting across from Ronnie who sat wide eyed with tear stains down her face. Her red eyes looked so tired, she looked just about ready to give up.

"I don't know what to do Jack, she just won't stop, she just keeps crying..she can't even talk to them.." Roxy said coming out from a corner of the kitchen.

Instantly Ronnie looked up on hearing Jacks name.

"Jack?" she shouted before jumping from her seat and running towards him. She looked at him hope filled her light eyes. Jack looked to the floor and finally back to Ronnie he shock his head sadly she nodded as she stared into the distance. Jack caught onto her and pulled her into a warm protective hug, never wanting to leave her go.

Meanwhile, James lay crying on a large bed by himself. He was hungry, tired and lonely. He didn't understand why Ronnie wasn't there. In the next room two men sat next to each other.

First man: Will you go and shut him up!

Second man: He won't stop!

First man: This wasn't a good idea, we shouldn't have..

Second: It'll work out! Trust me! We'll be loaded soon enough..

*

Hours later the police had left promising to get in contact with any updates. Peggy, Roxy, Jack and Archie were in the living room, while Ronnie had a 'rest' in the bedroom. Peggy, Jack and Roxy were beginning to argue about where Ronnie should stay. The three of them were so caught up in their shouting match none of them noticed Ronnie leave. Archie discretely watched as his daughter exited the living room and then the flat. Once outside the cold air caught Ronnie off gaurd but she had no intentions of turning back so she just kept walking.

"Ronnie?" Abi called running through the square towards Ronnie who had just sat herself on Arthurs bench.

"If you and Jack wanted to go out some night I'd be happy to babysit for James?" Ronnie stared back blankly at the teenager in front of her "...Well I mean he is my cousin and I could do with the mon-"

"Not Now Abi!" Ronnie replied quietly, "I just-" Abi began again but was interrupted when Ronnie almost jumped from the seat " Shut up!! Just shut up!" She shouted at the startled teen.

Abi looked at Ronnie shocked; catching her stare Ronnie mumbled "Sorry" before running off. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't run far though, she stopped when she came to the Arches, catching her breath she walked slowly towards the playground. She looked around at the empty streets that surrounded her. Sitting on a swing she began swaying slowly closing her eyes she prayed. She prayed for everything to just be ok. She wanted so much for James to be back in her arms she wished and prayed, made stupid promises of what she'd do if she could just get him back safely.

_Ronnie sat in a hospital bed tears carelessly flowed from her glistening blue eyes, she was exhausted but the tired teen refused to lie back and rest instead she continued praying, wishing, hoping that her daughter would be brought back to her. She felt so alone without her, so cold, so broken, so incomplete.  
Why had she signed those papers, she certainly hadn't wanted to. But nobody physically made her sign them it was her choice, only it wasn't her choice it was Archie who had made the decision, forced her to sign along the dotted line, he forced her with words. He said he'd be there for her but where was he? She was sat alone and distraught with nobody to turn to._

"Veronica?"

Ronnie quickly flicked her eyes open at the sound of his voice. She turned slightly to see him coming towards her. She didn't reply, she didn't say anything instead she allowed him to sit on the swing beside her. They both sat for a second in silence. Ronnie wanted to get up and get away because she knew she couldn't compose herself any longer, she was ready to break, but she couldn't, not in front of him.

"When you were little you used to love the swings" Archie began breaking the silence.

Ronnie turned to look at him. The older man continued to stare right ahead without flinching once, he continued talking about when Ronnie and Roxy were kids but Ronnie had stopped listening and was busy trying to drown out the questions that swam through her head, around and around they went demanding answers. _ 'Did Danielle like playing in the park, what was her favourite thing to do? I'll never know! Will James like playing on swings, what if I never find out?' _Ronnie immediately began shaking her head she couldn't bare the thought of never holding her baby again, she stood up rapidly, she couldn't breath, her heartbeat got faster and faster until finally she won her struggle for air and took a deep breath. Tears poured from her eyes and her voice quavered as she spoke

"Dad? What if I never see him again?!" she choked through her tears.

Archie stood up quietly and pulled a very unwilling Ronnie into a hug. She clung to him like a frightened child, she sobbed into his coat being overcome with her emotions she couldn't help but lean on him for support.

"Trust me V, It'll be ok Sweetheart, we'll get him back" Archie whispered still staring blankly ahead.

_"Trust me V, It'll be ok Sweetheart, just sign the papers!"_

Ronnie pulled quickly out of the hug pushing her father feebily away.

"Veronica?" he questioned.

"You don't know that, you don't!"

"Know what?"

"That we'll get him back, you're lying! Just like every other time you open your mouth!"

"No I.."

"Why are you even here Dad? You did this to me before, you took my daughter away, my baby! I begged you to let her stay, I begged!!" Ronnie fell to the floor after her legs gave way she wasn't strong enough to get through this, she sat on the cold ground and buried her head in her hands.

Archie stood staring at the broken girl in front of him, it really was just history repeating itself. Just as he was about to say something his mobile rang, thinking it was one of the others worrying about Ronnie he glanced at the number a sudden panic filled his now pale face. He answered the phone with shaking hands.

"What do you want?"


	45. Chapter 45

Archie turned from his daughter and with the phone

still tightly pressed to his ear he began strolling slowly around the path. He listened carefully to the voice at the other end, he began shaking his head in shock, he couldn't believe what was being said, this wasn't meant to happen. He hadn't asked for this.

"No, that's not what I said! You've gone too far now!" Archie sighed he messaged his temples quickly before he lowered his voice considerably "I said teach Jack a lesson!"

The phone went dead at the other end and Archie rubbed a hand through his hair nervously before turning back to Ronnie, but when he turned she had gone. Archie sighed greatly before setting off in search of Ronnie.

*

Meanwhile in France Rob was about to board a plane back to London. He waited for the boarding gate to open. He'd given her enough time to calm down now and so he was looking to go back and get his family back. He stood impatiently at gate 45, it wasn't due to open for ages and so he was the only person standing there. Eventually an old couple came up behind him. He smiled politely in return to their pleasent 'Hello's'

"You're very keen!" the elderly gentleman commented.

Rob turned " Yeah, I just can't wait to get on that plane and get home!"

"Got some one special waiting?" The man enquired.

"Yeah, My gorgeous wife and beautiful baby boy!" Rob smiled.

*

Ronnie walked back towards the flat in a daze. She completely blanked out the people walking past her and kept her head down. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a babies cry break into her blank mind. Glancing up she saw a man stood with a baby, before thinking she ran quickly and grabbed the mans elbow causing him to turn looking at her stunned.

Ronnie's eyes scanned the face of the stranger infront of her, quickly she cast a glance over the baby girl in his arms and took a step back.

"I'm sorry..I just I thou." She turned from the man and as fast as her legs would allow she ran back to the flat.

When she barged in the door she was met by a very relieved Jack.

"Ron, where have you been?" He shouted running towards the door.

"What are we going to do Jack, You have to do something, You need to find him............Please?!!" she begged.

"I'll find him Ronnie, I promise you! I will!" Jack replied meaning every word, he hugged her close allowing her to sob into his chest. She clung to him, he was her last chance, her only hope, the one person she trusted.

* * *

Two long days had passed with Ronnie listening to every tick of the clock, hoping the next tick would be the moment she would get her little boy back.

Jack scanned the piece of paper in his hands, he'd exhausted all his contacts but still was nowhere near finding his son. It frustrated him how he couldn't help Ronnie, or James. He went out searched, came to a dead end and came back to Ronnie.

He hated seeing her eyes light up with hope every time he came back after spending hours searching with no results, he hated how they slowly welled with tears before turning a dark dull shade.

He was determined today he'd get closer to finding James. Folding the piece of paper he shoved it into his pocket and walked towards Ronnie who sat upright on the settee.

"I'm gonna head out.." Jack whispered touching Ronnie's shoulder gently, she shrugged off his hand and turned away.

Jack sighed before backing off. He rubbed his tired eyes before heading out the door.

Ronnie sat still listening as the door slammed. She closed her eyes and twisted her lips before shaking her head slowly. She didn't want to act like this towards Jack but she couldn't help it, she was so messed up, everything was one big giant mess.

Ronnie's eyes shot open at the sound of her phone beeping. She got up and walked briskly to the bedroom where her phone was lit up on the bedside table.

_1 message received_

Ronnie pressed open, she scanned the text quickly, and her mouth dropped open as she began breathing deeply. Steadying herself with the help of the wall she read the text again.

_Ronnie, I really need to talk to you, please, I miss you so much, please meet me outside the tube station in 10 minutes.. Rob x _

Ronnie grabbing her coat and bag before heading out the door. This was it, she was going to get James back, soon he would be nestled warmly and safely in her arms.

She walked quickly to the station keeping her head down she gained speed with every step she took, thoughts of James came to her every second and she began running, after what seemed like a lifetime she arrived at the tube. She scanned the crowds but Rob was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed rubbing her forehead in frustration. Seconds later a silver car pulled up next to her, looking inside she saw Rob smiling out at her.

James wasn't in the car, there was no evidence of any child ever having been there. Ronnie took a step back alarmed. What if? No, she erased the thoughts from her mind, of course Rob had James, just not with him right now. Ronnie nodded as the window of the car came down.

"Well? Aren't you gonna get in babe?"

Ronnie rubbed her hands through her hair nervously before walking around to the passenger side, she looked around at her surroundings, no one was paying any bit of attention so quickly she sat in and slammed the door shut.

Seconds later Rob sped off, out of Walford.


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for reading and reviewing! It will be coming to an end soon, but the place I plan on ending may be suitable for a sequal early next year, depends on the reaction I guess, Anyway hope everyone had a nice Christmas and Happy New Year! x :)

-

"Who is this?" Jack asked sternly down his phone. He'd received numerous hoax calls since he'd left Ronnie and now they were beginning to grate on him. Jack stopped walking and began shouting down the phone.

"If you don't tell me why you keep calling then I swear I'll.."

Jack was interrupted by an unfamiliar male voice.

"Now now now, Jack, that not very nice is it?"

"Who is this?"

"Let's just say I've got something that belongs to you!"

On hearing this Jacks head spun in every direction.

"James?" He croaked.

"You give us £50,000, we give you what's yours.."

"Wait.."

"Goodbye...and say hi to Archie for us"

Jack changed his direction immediately running quickly in the direction of the Vic.

* * *

Ronnie looked around her surroundings as the car finally stopped, Rob smiled as he jumped from the car and went to open Ronnie's door. Nothing much had been said between the pair through the long journey. Ronnie got out of the car and looked around at the gloomy flats, they were dull and seemed abandoned . Rob caught Ronnie's stare.

"I know..but this is only temporary, I mean they're not bad inside and the neighbours are friendly..."

Ronnie's mood suddenly lifted maybe one of these nice neighbours had James, she was finally going to get him back.

"They're lovely!" she beamed desperate to get inside.

Rob was ecstatic at Ronnie's utter delight. He linked her hand and walked in the direction of the second block of flats.

"I have really missed you.." he whispered.

"Yeahh.." Ronnie replied still searching every inch of the area. Once they arrived inside Rob walked toward the elevators.

"15th floor, you don't fancy walking it do you?" Rob laughed as Ronnie followed him into the elevator.

"You're right this place is much nicer inside.." Ronnie said breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

"You think we'd be ok here, the three of us, just to start out.."

Ronnie's eyes darted from Rob to the closing escalator door. She nodded silently.

* * *

Archie shot up from his seat on hearing Jack come up stairs. He ran to meet him in the hallway.

"Have you found him?" Archie asked hopeful.

Jack uttered a whispered no before walking passed Archie and straight into the empty sitting room.

"I just had a very interesting phone call.." Jack began as both men stood in the silent room.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Where is he Archie?"

* * *

"Drink?" Rob asked Ronnie who was now sat impatiently in the small living room of Robs modest flat.

"Em, just water please,,"

"Coming right up!"

Minutes later Rob returned with quite a small glass of water, quickly she realised it wasn't water.

She watched as Rob quickly drank his own vodka.

"Oh come on Ron, lighten up take a drink.."

Ronnie took a sip and allowed her eyes to follow Rob as he went to the tiny kitchen and grabbed the half empty vodka bottle, returning to Ronnie he smiled before pouring more of the liquid into his glass. Ronnies head soon began racing, how was she going to get home, she didn't even know where she was, what she did know is she was a long way away from where she should be. She squashed these thought with the belief that James would soon be in her arms.

Ronnie turned to face Rob and was met by a very unwanted kiss. Pushing Rob back on the other side of the sofa she focused her blue eyes on him, her expression one of clear shock.

"What's the matter Babe?" Rob asked moving closer once again. Slowly he placed a hand on her tigh making Ronnie feel even more uncomfortable.

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I want us to be a family again, the three of us.."

"The three of us?"

"Yeah, we'll go get James after we've had some time together.." Rob replied forcing his body weight on Ronnie knocking her back on the sofa.


	47. Chapter 47

Archie took a deep breath before turning to face an irate Jack.

"Well?" Jack shouted moving towards the older man.

"Look Jack, calm down! I don't know where he is, but I know who has him.."

Jack opened his mouth to speak but unable to find words he shook his head. He couldn't believe Archie had known who had James all this time.

"James? Who? Who has him??" Jack shouted louder with each word "Is it Rob? Is it?"

Archie looked over at Jack surprised.

"Rob? What, No, do you really think I'd be that stupid!"

Jack laughed sarcastically.

"I can't believe this...Who has him Archie? Tell me I mean it or.." Jack threatened.

"...a few weeks ago, I paid this petty criminal to teach you a lesson, but he kept upping the price"

"Me? What were you playing at Archie..I need names, times places, plans..!"

Archie stood still just staring at Jack.

"Now! I need those details now!"

Archie responded by holding his mobile phone out to Jack a number already on screen ready to be called.

* * *

Ronnie pulled herself up slowly on the chair. Tears pricked her blue eyes as she fixed her clothes. She rubbed her cheek gently brushing away a tear that escaped.

"Ronnie, why are you crying? Rob asked turning to Ronnie hovering over her another few tears escaped her eyes as she tried to clear her throat.

"I thought this what you wanted, us together again"

Ronnie frowned as she put her hands over her face. Rob began putting his clothes on quickly.

"Ronnie!?" he asked bending next to her.

She slowly removed her hands from her face and spoke quietly.

"Can we go get James now? Please?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Yes, Yeah of course!" Rob said standing up relieved.

Ronnie stood up and quietly fixed the rest of her clothes . Rob grabbed his keys from the counter and stood infront of Ronnie.

"So where is he?" he asked

Ronnie rose her gaze instantly.

"W-what?" she stuttered confused. Her mind raced and she suddenly felt light headed. She tried to push passed Rob who just grabbed on to her arms.

"You don't have him? You don't!!" she screamed at him again and again.

"Ronnie calm down! Why would I have him?"

"Let me go..Let me go!" Ronnie struggled to get free from Robs tight grip.

"Ronnie!" he said sternly not used to her talking to him like that.

"Let go of me! You Bastard!!" she screeched.

Anger erupted within Rob and he pushed Ronnie right into the wall. The pressure of the fall caused her to fall to the floor in pain. Rob ran to the door double looking it.

Coming back to where Ronnie was sat on the floor, Rob smiled.

"You? You're not going anywhere! Ever! If I can't have you then no one can!"


	48. Chapter 48

Archie was sat in the passenger seat of Jacks car, as Jack drove well over the speed limit all the while counting money. Archie shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit Ja-"

"Maybe you should shut up!" Jack replied without hesitating, quickly he threw the bag of money to the back seat.

"There's a few quid there, not what they're expecting by any means!" He breathed blatantly annoyed at Archies presence.

Archie rubbed his face nervously.

* * *

Ronnie woke slowly, looking around she quickly saw she was still on the floor where Rob had pushed her earlier she tried to rub her face but quickly realised her hands weren't free, they were tied tightly together with a dirty rough rope that scarred and irritated her wrists. Quickly she realised her legs were also tied together. Her heart sank as she realised just how stupid she had been, she got in a car with the very man who made her life an utter death sentence for the last year. Her thoughts soon turned to James and her heart broke just thinking of him. Where was he? Was he ok?

* * *

Jack got out of the car and walked steadily at a quickening pace towards a tower of dirty red brick flats that were towering up ahead. Archie walked at a slower pace behind Jack

looking around at the surroundings, it was almost dark now and Archie just hoped Jack knew what he was doing.

* * *

Ronnie sat in silence for a while before eventually deciding to scream for help. Hearing her shouting Rob who was sleeping in the next room shot right up and ran to her.

"SHUT UP!"

"Rob, please, this is stupid, let me go..please Rob?" She begged, her eyes pleaded with his to see sense but he seemed distant. He still had that look about him, he wanted her to suffer.

He walked towards her and on arrival bent down to her level. She saw the glisten of a sharp knife that he helf tightly in his hand. Taking her head in his hands he began laughing as she cried terrified of how near the knife was to her face.

"You see Ron, you were made for me, It's not meant to be any other way!"

Ronnie took a deep breath as Rob continued.

"You haven't been with anyone since I left, have you?"

"No" she lied as her eyes began filling with tears.

"What about that Jack?"

"No!" she repeated in a weaker tone than before.

* * *

Archie waited at the top of the stairs as Jack made his was down the corridor. Arriving at number 45 he stopped. The man on the phone had told him to knock three times and say who he was. Jack had complied with the mans request and didn't call the police, they wanted a ransom and that's what he was giving them.

He knocked three times before coughing.

"It's Jack" He said in an audible whisper. He heard noises inside; people moving about he listened intently to the whispers. After what seemed like hours the door opened slowly.

"Is there anyone with you?"

"No!"

"Oright!" the man stood back and allowed Jack step inside. Jack was barely inside when the door was immediatly shut and locked again.

Jack looked at the three men sat around the furniture less flat. He knew right away they had no idea what they were doing. It struck him then they hadn't even broke into his flat Archie must have given them a key, it was all so obvious to Jack now. He smiled slightly as he knew this would be a lot easier then he'd first thought.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Jack asked calmly and in control.

"Give us the money!" The man who had opened the door screamed. Jack looked at him and then the other two. They were no older then 20. Where had Archie found them a school yard? Jack looked at the floor and then back up.

"Where is he?" he repeated.

Just then Jack heard a babies cry from the only other room in the flat. throwing the bag towards the men he ran to the room.

"James!" He whispered entering the room, rushing to his son he picked him up. A tear slid down his face as he held him. He kissed his head, relief filled his body as he gently swayed his dirty but seemingly healthy baby.

"It's ok, James! Everything will be ok!"

Jack coninued to cradle his son as another tear escaped his own eye.


	49. Chapter 49

Not at all happy with this part so sorry in advance, but hope it's ok,Thanks for reviewing! :) x

-

Three hours later Jack had cleaned James up, reported to the police and checked everywhere he could for Ronnie. He had phoned her so many times but the number wouldn't connect. It was as if she had completely vanished.

Just as Jack was about to bring James to the doctors for a check up his phone rang. He answered quickly.

"Ronnie? Ronnie?"

"Jack it's Roxy! Still no sign..?"

Jack sighed in responce.

"Maybe, she's just gone for a walk?" Roxy shrugged trying to convince herself more than anyone else, Peggy stood next to her niece listening to the conversation unfold.

She frowned this wasn't like Ronnie, not at all. She wouldn't have gone wondering off, not with James missing. Peggy could faintly hear Jack on the other end of the phone. She could hear the shiver in his voice. He was heartbroken once again. When she had been over there earlier she could see the worry scetched all over his face.

"Jack, you're scaring me?....Look if you're that worried maybe we should call the police?"

"Alright I won't.....Ok, bye!" Roxy hung up and immediatly dialled Ronnie's mobile. It rang out and out but she still held the phone to her ear waiting..hoping..

Roxy eventually gave up the game she was playing as hot tears came to her eyes, she crumbled completely breaking down as her phonecall wasn't answered.

"Roxy! Sweetheart?" Peggy asked from behind her "What is it? Whats happened?"

"Where is she? It's so cold out and it's dark, she brought nothing with her Aunty Peg, no money, no clothes, not even her bike or anything. Somethings wrong...I know it is!" Roxy replied trying to catch her breath.

-

Ronnie was sat in a ball still on the floor unable to move, Rob had gone out promising he wouldn't be long. Ronnie eagerly looked around the the small room where she was sat, she looked around for something that would help her, something that could free her, she had screamed and shouted so much her throat ached,she was about to give up when she saw her bag. It was open and she could see what she assumed to be her phone light up, slowly and carefully she went towards her bag, crawling uncomfortably she managed to pull her self forward eventually she was close enough to see her phone up close, she saw 20 missed calls writtin on the screen. Trying to pick the phone up with her aching hands proved impossible. It was at that moment she heard Rob at the door. She brushed her bag out of view before crawling back to where she had been, trying to go so fast caused her to fall flat out as Rob entered the room. Right away he came and picked her upright steadying her off a wall.

"What were you doing?" He questioned her with his face only inches from hers.

"Nothing!" she whispered keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

Rob smiled and gave Ronnie a peck on her lips before standing up.

"I've got some food for us, we can eat and talk, I know this seems a bit extreme Ron, but how else will you learn? You are nothing without me!"

Ronnie nodded silently.

"If we can just get back to how we used to be..We'll find James, and be a family again.

"Yeah, we will!" Ronnie lied.

Rob pleased by her responce smiled while he set the table with the food and plastic forks. He helped Ronnie to a seat and was about to untie her hands when he stopped.

"If you try anything babe, you know what's coming.."

Ronnie nodded as he began releasing her hands.

-

Jack, Peggy and Roxy sat in the living room of Jacks flat as James slept peacefully in the next room.

"It must be such a relief.." Peggy commented causing Jack to glance at her "that the doctor gave James the all clear.."

"Yeah.."

Roxy sat in silence as tears fell down her face one after another.

"This isn't helping, I'm gonna have to go look for her.." Jack announced standing up.

"Where Jack? Where exactly are you going to go now? You've only got back from looking!" Peggy raised her voice.

"You don't think she's done something stupid do you?" Roxy asked quietly.

"That's it" Peggy announced.

"I'm phoning the police!" she exited the room phone in hand.

Jack turned to Roxy who was still sitting down.

"I'll text her...maybe she just doesn't want to talk.." Jack shrugged.

Roxy didn't bugde as Jack took out his phone.

-

Ronnie sat opposite Rob, as he ate she played around with the food in front of her.

"So Jack doesn't have anything to do with you now, or James" he asked.

"No!"

"So, where you been staying? I know you've not been in our flat, I've been talking to Ian.."

Ronnie froze in her seat. Speaking quickly in a low voice she replied.

"We've just been staying at the Vic!" Ronnie shrugged.

"Oh and What's all this about not knowing where Ja-"

Rob stopped mid-sentence upon hearing a phone beep.

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything?" Ronnie lied but it was too late Rob had spotted the phone.

He went and picked it up.

30 missed calls- Rob looked at the first few calls, all from Jack. He glared over at Ronnie before exiting out of the missed calls and clicked on messages

4 new messages recieved.

_**Jack  
Ronnie, Where are you? Please come home, I've got a surprise for you! Someone here really wants to see you xJ.**_

Roxy  
Please phone me! Xoxox

Jack  
Ronnie, you're scaring me, please, phone me, James is here he's safe, he wants his Mummy! I love You. xJ.

Jack  
We love You! xx J&J  


"Aww well isn't that nice!"

Ronnie turned to look at Rob seeing the anger that had taken over his eyes she squirmed scared of what was coming next.

Rob read out the last two texts to Ronnie anger swirling around his dark blue eyes as he read. Jealousy over took him after every word he said aloud.

Ronnie broke out in a smile. Relief swept over her.

"He's Ok, my baby's ok!" she screamed over joyed "He's safe.." she could hardly believe it. She tried to stand up but was soon reminded of where she was, her legs were still tied, slowly she turned to look at Rob.

His eyes still held venom from what he had just read.

"You lied to me!" he said suprising quietly and calm.

Ronnie began shaking her head violently.

"I didn't! I..no, I didn't lie to you?!"

"You and Jack? How long have you been seeing him? Where you seeing him before you left me?"

Ronnie didn't reply as the reality of the situation came down on her at once.

"Answer me!" Rob demanded coming threateningly close to a trembling Ronnie.


	50. Chapter 50

Thanks for the comments all of you, I was giving up a bit but I've written quite a bit more so hopefully you're all still enjoyimg it...

__

_____-

"Come on Ronnie!"

Ronnie shook her head from where she was crouched on the floor, Rob had shoved her, without a second thought, anger continued travelling through his body each muscle filled with rage.

"Rob, please just listen to me!"

"You're a lying bitch Veronica!" He screamed as anger poured from his vains. He rose his leg kicking Ronnie's face, Ronnie fell back further as her nose began to bleed, she subcontiously screamed in agony.

Next door to Robs flat an elderly lady stood in her kitchen listening to the racket next door. Her husband who sat in the frontroom had told her to just ignore the noise, it was none of there business but she had doubts and wanted to phone the police. Finally her husband had calmed her down and now she stood guilt nabbing at her as she heard a woman scream.

" So go on then Ronnie! Tell me, when did all this happen, you and Jack? Behind my back!"

Ronnie's voice faultered tiredly as she tried to answer.

"We, Me and you, we're over Rob finished! I can see who I want..when I want." Ronnie protested suddenly finding the strength she needed.

Rob laughed sarcasticly.

"Who do you think you are?" he whispered pulling her up by her blond hair. Pushing her to the floor he released her legs from the already half open rope.

Using all her strength Ronnie hit Rob sharply across the face. He winced for a second before grabbing hold of her neck.

"I'll show you who's really in control girl" he whispered in her ear before he began roughly opening her the botton of her black jeans.

Ronnie squirmed as his hands travelled all over her.

"Stop it, I said no!" she screamed "Not again!"

_

Roxy sat with Peggy in Jacks flat when the police arrived. Jack was sat in his room peering down at his sleeping son.

As the police began asking questions Jack kissed his sons head before heading to the living room.

Jack knew the police weren't taking this seriously. They believed she'd left of her own accord he knew this.

_

Rob smiled as he got off Ronnie, Finally she was able to breath properly. She took deep breaths as she re assembled her clothes. Her lips trembled as her eyes again stung with tears.

"Shut Up, stop crying!" Rob shouted.

Ronnie looked at him and she didn't care anymore, she didn't care what he did to her, she didn't care if he killed her, she knew James would be well looked after but she couldn't go on like this.

"I hate you!! I HATE you!!" She screamed still sat on the floor.

She tried to stand but immediatly her legs began to wobble. She fainted seconds after she's stood upright.

She came around to Rob standing over her. He gleered at her his eyes void of any emotion. As she was about to speak he kicked under her chin. She screeched as pain flowed through her body.

Next door the elderly couple were in bed listening to the comotion next door.

"We have to do something John, we can't put up with this!" The woman said sitting up " We should phone the police.."

"There's no need for that now, I'll go around in the morning and speak to them.."

_

Early the next morning Jack dropped James at the Vic and headed straight to the police station. He'd tried finding out inside information all night but nothing was coming through.

Entering the police station he went to the main desk. After fighting for information for several minutes he promised he'd stay there all day and all night untill someone went about finding Ronnie.

_

Ronnie was sat at the kitchen table, she felt extremely light headed the slightest movement caused her to feel faint. She rested her bloodied face on her hands which lay on the table. She didn't even jerk when the bell to the flat rang.

Rob however ran to the door. He peeked outside to see the man from next door stood there. Rob without thinking opened the door widely.

"Hi John!" he smiled "How are you?"

John sighed at Rob before continuing.

"Look Mr. Samso.."

"Rob!"

"Rob, you're making a lot of noise over hear and my wife well she's not well you know, we can't be doing with this noise.."

"Oh, I am sorry John.."

As Rob began giving a false explanation for the noise John looked passed him inside the messy flat. He vaguely saw a woman sitting at the table, he saw blood cover her top and face. Ronnie although she could barely see saw there was soem one at the door.

"Help me" she mouthed "Please Help!" She said louder.

Rob immediatly began closing the door apologizing to John.

"What do you think you're doing!" Rob shouted pushing her from the chair. Ronnie cried out as loudly as she could.

John hearing everything from out side banged loudly at the door.

"You leave her alone, I'm phoning the police!" he shouted before returning to his own flat and picking up the phone.

His wife stood eagerly awaiting an explanation as the man dialled the emergency services.

"Hello, yes we need the police and an ambulance..."

_

Jack was still sat in the police station when a police man and woman came out of the back.

"We'll need another car to follow us...there's been a report of a woman being seriously assaulted in a block of flats in.."

"Ronnie?" Jack stood immediatly.

The police officer behind the desk looked at Jack before turning back to the officer in front of him.

"Have you recieved a description of the woman?"

"Emm mid thirties, blond.."

"It's Ronnie, it is.." Jack shouted."I'm coming with you!"

"No, no you can't.."

"Yes I can!"

_

Panicking Rob ran from his flat leaving the door open, the man and woman next door came rushing out of their flat and entered Robs. The woman ran straight to Ronnie who lay lifeless on the floor. She began speaking Kindly to her as she saw the shallow breath that still escaped Ronnie's mouth.

"It's alright my dear, help is coming darling! Don't give up"


	51. Chapter 51

Ronnie's eyes flickered open to see an elderly woman staring down at her. Ronnie, dazed and confused tried to sit up but was kept still by the woman gently holding her.

"It's ok, It's ok, keep still Sweetheart! What's your name?" The woman spoke slowly and quietly.

"Ronnie!" Ronnie replied not recognizing the meer whisper that escaped her lips. Ronnie tried to sit up again, she wanted desperatly to leave this flat but the worried woman made sure she couldn't move.

"Ok, Ronnie, it's alright pet, I'm Ellie and I'm going to stay here with you, now you just lie still!" Ellie said quietly to a distressed Ronnie before turning to shout at her husband "She's awake John.."

The sound of sirens were heard by the three of them as 2 squad cars came speeding into the estate. Rob stood at the side of the flats unsure of what he should do, or which way he should go. He blamed Ronnie for all of this, it was all her fault her thought over and over. She deserved this.

When the squad cars stopped Jack was first to get out. Running both his hands through his hair he looked around his dark eyes searching for something and that when he saw him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw him, his heart began to beat furiously demanding he go and make Rob pay. His legs began to move quickly as he shouted.

"Oii, It's him..He did this.."

One policeman followed Jack as the other three went to the number of the flat they were giving. Rob's eyes flashed with terror upon seeing Jack run towards him.

"Hello?" the police officers called walking along the gloomy corridor on the 15th floor

"In here!" John shouted coming to the door.

The officers made their way to Ronnie quickly. Asking vague questions.

The third officer offered to go down stairs and wait for the ambulance to come. On her arrival outside she watched on as in the distance Jack caught up with Rob.

Catching Rob by his collar Jack pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do to her? What did yo..!"

Jack was interrupted by Rob laughing at him. Rob smiled at Jack. "Nothing she didn't deserve mate, you have to keep her inline!"

Jack shook his head disgust filled his face, his dark eyes potraying perfectly the equal amounts of anger and hatred he held for this man.

"She's a dirty whore that one, mate, I'd be careful if I were you.." Rob said again a smile formed tightly on his face.

"Don't you ever say that about her again!" Jack finally replied before he swung his tightly closed fist into Rob face.

Rob left out a sound as the sharp pain spread through his face.

"Oh so you can dish it out, but can't accept it? No? Wait, you can dish it out to a woman half the size of you but not to a man.."

Rob struggled to fight back causing Jack to laugh.

"You're a coward!" he whispered before pummeling his fist into Rob already bruised face.

Jack was only stopped when a policewoman pulled him away from Rob. Right away Rob was arrested.

Jack turned to see a stretcher being brought from the block of flats. He ran without a second glance at Rob, right now he had to be with Ronnie.

"You see this!" Rob said pointing to his face "He did this and I want him charged with assault.!" Rob demanded.

The policewoman shrugged and shook her head slowly "Nope, I didn't see anything? Did you Steve?" She asked glancing at her partner.

"Nah, he didn't touch you!" Steve replied handcuffing Rob and leading him to the police car.

"Ron, Ronnie!" Jack shouted coming up next to her as she was wheeled to the ambulance. She lay on her side,she was barely able to see in front of but she heard and recognized his soothing voice right away.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"It's ok, It's alright..I'm here, shhh, don't try speak.." Jack caught her hand tightly, he wasn't able to bend down and kiss her cheek because he knew it would hurt too much, almost her whole face was covered in her own blood and was discoloured and swollen almost beyond recognition.

...

An hour later Jack was in the quiet waiting room of the A&E in Walford general. He was on the phone to Roxy trying to keep both her and himself calm.

"I don't know yet, Nooo don't bring the kids down here, I know, yes, Roxy just..."

"Jack Branning?" A young male doctor asked standing at the top of the waiting room.

"Rox, I'm gonna have to call you back!" Jack said turning to face the doctor.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Jack asked panick mimicking his every word.

"Can you come with me please?" the doctor asked turning and heading down a long corridor with Jack walking quickly after him.

Jack listened as the doctor introduced himself as Owen.

"Veronica's gotten herself into a bit of a state, she won't let anyone touch her, and she keeps asking for you.." Owen tried to explain calmly.

Jack entered the large room that held many A&E patients. He looked around for Ronnie. She wasn;t there he looked from the elderly man lying on a stretcher scrunching his face in pain to a young girl who was having a bright red slit on her knee bandaged.

"Behind the last curtain" Owen nodded in the direction before allowing Jack to go before him.

Jack pulled the curtain open slightly and entered the room. His heart sank at the state of Ronnie she was sat upright still wearing the same clothes she's been brought in in, her left hand was in a cast and her right was wrapped around herself. The nurse quietly left Ronnies side and made her way to Jack and Owen.

"I just told her we needed to do some tests" the young girl said "I asked her to remove her clothes...and she just" the nurse tried to explain.

Jack walked slowly and quietly to Ronnie.

"Ron?"

"Jack, please don't let them near me, I just want to go home!" She pleaded.

"Ron, you need to get checked over, then we'll go I promise!"

"Noo!" Ronnie whispered still unable to use her full voice "Jack I want to go home, to James now! PLEASE!" she began crying as her trembling fingers gripped his shirt. "Please?"

Jack looked over at the doctor who shrugged at Jacks stare.

"Look Mr. Branning, I really recommend she stays here.."

"I can't, I can't leave her here like this!"

"Mr. Branning!"

"Jack please take me home!" she begged he crystal blue eyes locking with his, they begged him to save her, to protect her from everything.

"Alright Sweetheart!" Jack whispered helping her to her unsteady feet. The doctor and nurse looked from Ronnie to Jack in disbelief. Jack shrugged his shoulders, he knew this was unexplainable, Ronnie could barely stand never mind walk but he couldn't let her down.


	52. Chapter 52

I really just wanna say a huge thank you to you guys for the reviews, If it wasn't for you I'd have no inspiration so huge thank yous to you all! :) x

...

Ronnie sat upright and still on the couch in Jacks flat. He looked on at her concerned. Had he done the right thing? She hadn't said a word since they'd left the hospital. Jack was beyond relieved when the doorbell rang. He'd phoned the GP without telling Ronnie, he just hoped she'd let him see to her. She'd have to, Jack reasoned to himself as he watched a tiny slit of blood fall down her pale face.

....

Thirty minutes later and Dr. Linehin had finished clearing up Ronnie's face and various other cuts on her arms. Ronnie hadn't stopped him from cleaning and bandaging her cuts, in fact she hadn't said anything at all, he had commented on how she'd have some nasty bruises which looked to be painful. He had also tried asking who had done this to her but she refused to answer.

"Once the swelling goes down, you should start to feel you're face isn't as tight, try not to move your mouth too much until your jaw heals.." the doctor stopped talking slightly embarrased in the silence "You'll need to have a liquified diet for about five days, and you'll need to take some medication..to help with pain and the healing process, maybe you should go to the emergency room?"

"No!" Ronnie replied quietly but sternly.

"Ok" the doctor nodded while writing out a perscription "I'm Alan by the way, I've just taken over as GP in the practice up the road so if you want to talk to me, you know where I am, my number is on here anyway!" he said putting his written perscription on the table.

"I'll see you out!" Jack offered.

"She gonna be ok?"

"She should be!" the doctor replied giving Jack a look of disgust.

Jack was confused for a second before realizing the doctor thought it was him who had done this.

"No" he protested to the silent accusation "I didn't..I'd never hurt her!"

The doctor sighed "Yeah, ok"

"No, really she was attacked by her...her husband and I'm.." jack took a breath and took a minute to massage his temples.

"Look, the police they'll need to talk to you about the injuries.."

Alan finally realized Jack wasn't lying.

"You'll talk to them, yeah?"

"Yeah, yes of course, and I'll need to see Veronica every week until those injuries heal! As soon as she's feeling a little bit better bring her to the surgery, I'm not sure if that sling is enough for her fracture, she might need a proper cast fitted.."

"Of course, I'll bring her down!"

....

"Ron?"

Jack called out to her as he re-entered the flat, entering the living room he sighed noticing most of her clothes were carelessly thrown all over the floor. Walking closer to the bathroom he heard the shower going.

"Ronnie? Are you ok in there?" he said tapping at the door loudly.

Seconds later he slowly opened the door to find Ronnie soaking wet with just a towel around her sitting on the floor. She sat holding her elbow, crying quietly. Without saying a word Jack came toward her with the sling she'd disgarded minutes earlier in his hands. Gently he placed it over her neck and under her out of shape elbow. Jack took her other hand and kissed it before gently gripping it, trying desperatly to convey just how much she meant to him, he needed her to see that he was there and he'd always be there. He quietly slid down beside her still her hand gripped in his, and there, with the light sound of water falling they both sat staring ahead without saying a word.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey, Thanks for commenting! This is going to be the only like really happy part for a while, a long while. Something's coming up really quickly and unexpectedly in the next chapter or so….. Enjoy x

…

5weekslater! *

Ronnie smiled as she handed out banners for R&R's 80's disco night.

"It's next week, Thursday, first drink free! Come, dress up, it'll be great!" she smiled handing leaflets to the Market traders.

She stopped handing out the promotions when she saw Jack walk towards her with a pram in front of him. James was sat upright looking around the Market excitedly kicking his legs and gurgling happily at the people passing.

"Hey!" Ronnie said bending she kissed James's Rosy cheeks before standing and smiling at Jack.

"So! How's your first day back going?"

"Good, great actually, I got this great deal on a D.J and..." Ronnie stopped talking because of Jack grinning at her.

"What?" she asked almost embarrassed.

"Nothing, it's just, well it's great seeing you so happy"

Ronnie's smile widened she was happy for the first time in so long she was happy. The marks on her face and body were fading quickly now, but still every time she closed her eyes she saw Robs face glaring at her, she heard him breath heavily on her skin and could feel him on top of her when she tried to sleep, she woke every night fighting for air, struggling to breath, but she managed to keep it to herself. She hid it so well just like she always had.

"Well then, Miss Business Woman, would you like to have lunch with myself and James, I mean if you're not too busy?"

"I would love to!" Ronnie laughed as she linked Jacks arm.

....

"Any post for me then?" Ronnie asked later in the day just after she'd arrived home.

"Yeah, two on the counter, I won't be long alright, just going to go get a bottle of wine!" Jack said coming towards her he gave her a peck on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Don't be. I'm starving!" she called after him.

Putting her black bag on the table Ronnie moved her neck around trying to loosen it. She went slowly to the living room where James was playing with a few toys.

"How's my little man doing? Did you miss mummy?" she asked picking him up.

James gurgled in reply to Ronnie's voice.

"Really?" Ronnie laughed as she brought her son to the kitchen "Well I'd better make you some dinner eh?" she asked him as she tied him into his high chair.

She picked up both letters as she made her way to the baby food, they both looked quite official. She opened the first one calmly she read through the brief letter that was from her solicitor. She sighed loudly there was still no court date set she just wanted all this to be over. Moving onto the other letter she hoped it was good news or at least nothing bad.

She read on shocked; it was a prison visitation order, for next week.

Hearing Jack at the door she quickly stuffed both letters into her bag.

An hour later they were both clearing up talking about the club, Ronnie was about to tell Jack about the visiting order when James interrupted.

"dadadadadada"

Ronnie and Jack both turned simultaneously.

"What did he say?" Ronnie asked wide eyed.

"Dadadada!!" James said again.

Ronnie ran to James.

"Well done, baby! You're such a clever little boy! He's going to go far Jack, maybe he'll be a doctor or a..."

Jack laughed amused at Ronnie's high expectations "Ron, he's only gurgling..." Jack mimicked baby sounds while standing next to Ronnie who was bent down to James high chair waiting for another outburst.

"Shh, sit down!" she ordered a still visibly amused Jack.

James was banging his plastic spoon on his table throwing mushed up food everywhere.

"Ronnie what are we waiting for?"

"Shh"

"Ron-"

"Dadadagagada" James let out in between giggles and mess making.

Ronnie squealed excitedly as Jack stood up.

"Ronnie, Our sons a genius!" He proclaimed causing Ronnie to laugh hysterically.

"Actually, I think he is just babbling!" Ronnie replied twisting her lips before changing them into a broad smile "Yeah, I think it'll be a little while before we have him talking..!"

She got up to walk away but Jack caught her hand.

"I meant to say over dinner, we should go out, you know just the two of us, I'm sure Roxy won't mind taking James for a night?"

"What? Go out? Like a date?" She smirked.

"Well, yeah, yes, that would be good, a night to ourselves!"

Ronnie's expression changed quickly "Oh I, I don't know, I mean I don't want to leave James. And"

"Well just dinner then? A few hours? Just the two of us? Next week"

Ronnie sighed "Yeah, Ok that'd be nice..."

"Good!"


	54. Chapter 54

"See you later then!" Jack smiled after he pecked Ronnie on the lips.

"Yeah, about 4?" she replied quietly.

She watched him walk off from where she was stood at the door. Her focus was distracted by the sound of a whistle, she looked to see Max stood at the wall.

"Max!" she smiled slightly embarressed, pulling her black silk morning coat closer to herself she rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Is my brother in?" Max asked.

"Good Morning! We're up early aren't we!?" Masood asked cheerfully handing a few letters to Ronnie.

"Morning!" Max replied.

Ronnie smiled in reply before turning to Max "You've just missed him he's gone to the club"

"Oh right well, just tell him tonight is sorted!"

"Whats sorted?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"Nothing, Nothing for you to worry about!" Max winked before turning and heading to work.

Ronnie sighed at his odd behaviour. Hearing James cry she didn't have time to dwell on Max.

...

An hour later Ronnie was in the Vic kitchen with Roxy.

"So where exactly are you going?" Roxy questioned looking her older sister up and down. Ronnie didn't answer instead she looked away feeling quilty.

"Solicitors, thats what you said ain't it?"

"I'm going to see Rob!" Ronnie replied suddenly shocking Roxy who immediatly looked at her sister as though she was insane.

"WHAT?"

"I have to, I need to show he is not in control of me! Not anymore!" Ronnie replied sternly.

Roxy shrugged "..and Jack what about Jack, I mean does he know?"

"Not yet, I'll tell him after it's done..you know what he's like, he'll just worry!"

"Look maybe I should.."

"No, you're minding James and I need to do this on my own!"

"We could wait outside?" Roxy asked hopeful.

Ronnie laughed before turning to look at James who was watching Amy play with her dolls.

"You sure you'll manage two kids in a car for god knows how long?"

"Of course!" Roxy replied "I love kids!"

"Mammy! Jays wants my dolly!"

"Does he now?"

"Yesss!" Amy nodded.

"Ames you wanna go for spin in the car?"

"Yesss!"

"It's up to Auntie Ronnie!"

Amy turned to look at Ronnie.

Ronnie smiled "Ok, Ok! thanks Rox!"

"It's not a problem, So are you nervous? What are you gonna do or say?""

"My tummy has been doing flips all morning" Ronnie admitted "But I really just need to get this over with!" she stood up and made her way to the sink, filling a glass with water she took a sup. The room swam through her mind as she suddenly made a dash to the bathroom. Roxy stood at the door looking at Ronnie with her head down the toilet.

...

"Yes, I really am fine!" Ronnie promised as she stepped out of the car "Dont worry about me! I'll be 20 minutes at most."

Ronnie walked slowly towards the prison, she began breathing heavily as her heart beat quickened.

After being searched and cleared Ronnie was led into a large meeting room with other visitors she scanned the men sitting in the room, they all wore the same dark blue jumpers and tracksuut bottoms. Her eyes eventually fell upon Rob who was sat at the corner furthest from where she was. She was thinking of just leaving when everything started becoming too much for her but it was too late Rob had spotted her

"Ronnie?!"

She looked at him, studying his face. He looked different yet, he still looked the same. She walked over to him quickly sitting down, she didn't once smile or even meet his gaze. Instead she looked straight ahead, her eyes were void of emotion as she listened to him speak.

"You look great!" Rob said reaching his hand to hers. The sudden touch caused Ronnie to pull her hand away. She went as far as to push the seat back, shocking Rob.

"You wanted me to visit! Why?" Ronnie asked in a steady voice empty of any care.

"I just, wanted to say, to tell you"

Ronnie sighed to herself at his nervous state, it was an act, an act he played very well.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"I'm sorry for what I did.."

Ronnie shrugged. She didn't want or need his apology.

"What has gotten into you?!" Rob asked his nice guy image slipping slowly away.

"Nothing I've just realised how pathetic you really are.." She replied coldly, her eyes locking with his for the first time. She saw the anger rise within his darkening blue eyes. She was scared but she pushed the fear away. He couldn't hurt her not anymore. She swallowed hard withing out breaking from the stern gaze. She let out a low shout when Rob roughly caught her hands in his. Seeing a policeman walk towards him Rob let go. He took a deep breath and began to speak calmly once again.

"Ron, I know I upset you but.."

Ronnie shook her head and laughed inwardly.

"I don't need you Rob, I will never need you again! I hope they keep you locked up in here for a very long time. You're a pathetic little coward!" She whispered before slapping him roughly across the face. She stood up and began walking out. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd done it. Still she didn't feel any better, she didn't know what she expected to feel after this. She felt worse if anything, she still had to deal with everything, she still had to tell Jack.

She'd tell him tonight she told herself quietly, they'd stick together through this, they would.

A few hours later Ronnie arrived at R&R's with James in one arm and shopping bags in the other. Roxy had just dropped her off after they'd spent the rest of the day together.

"Hello!" Jack said smiling whole heartedly at Ronnie and his son. Ronnie smiled in return. The smile was plastered on her face. He was happy and now she was going to ruin it. Again.

"Sorry, I'm so late, We went shopping with Roxy and Amy!"

"Don't worry about it"

"Can you take him, I need the toilet!" Ronnie asked.

Jack laughed and immediatly stood up and took his son. "Want me to take the bags as well?"

Ronnie looked back and forth at Jack and the three shopping bags in her hand.

"No, It's fine!" she replied turning and leaving the office.

Jack rose his eyebrows suspiciously allowing her to walk off.

Minutes later Ronnie emerged from the bathrooms, she huffed obviously annoyed. A single tear fell down her cheek, she was certain now almost convinced she was about to break his heart. Still she didn't want to clarify, maybe if she jsut ignored it. She calmed herself down before re-entering the office she was surprised to be greated by an empty room. She saw Jack had stuck a yellow note on the back of the door it read "Fargos, 10 minutes!"

A small smile tugged at Ronnies lips. He was being so nice so perfect and she loved him, but that made everything worse. She loved him too much she didn't want to hurt him, so maybe it's be best if she ended it now. Made him hate her.

She arrived at Fargos to see Jack sat by himself. She made her way over and stood in front of him with her hand almost glued to her hip. She raised a questioning eybrow at him.

"Sit down, relax!" he said standing and pulling her seat out for her.

"What are you? Where's James?" Ronnie asked suddenly feeling irritated through no fault of Jacks.

"Max has him, remember we discussed this last week,us and dinner!"

"Oh" Ronnie replied quietly.

"You ok?" Jack asked confused at why she was acting so differently.

She nodded but in her head she couldn't stop thinking, thoughts of what was about to happen, she just wanted to know, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Ronnie? Ron?"

"WHAT!" she answered loudly being dragged away from her thoughts.

"What is wrong with you?"

"YOU!" _I didn't mean that, I'm sorry!_

"What?"

"You! doing all this, you're just trying to.."

"Trying to what? Spend some time with my girlfriend?" Jack asked back sternly slightly annoyed at Ronnie's sudden outburst.

Ronnie huffed.

"Ronnie, I know the last few weeks haven't been easy for you!"

"You don't know anything Jack!" she replied shaking her head _ I didn't mean that either! _

"What, Ronnie I've been there for you every step of the way, I need you.." Jack lowered his voice as he realised the other diners were begining to look at them.

_ and now I'm going to cause more trouble, more heart break! You're better off without me! _

"Ronnie?"

Ronnie shook her head. _ I'm sorry_

"Well maybe I don't need you.."

Ronnie got up quickly and ran from the restaurant. Tears ran down from her glistening blue eyes, she knew she'd been cruel to him but she had to because at least now if she was....then he wouldn't hurt as much.

Arriving at the quiet flat Ronnie let herself in. She threw her shopping bags on the table. Once she'd stopped crying she picked a white paper pharmacy bag from inside one of the bigger bags. She opened it to reveal a home pregnancy test. She let out a deep breath before heading to the bathroom. She'd spent the last week putting this off but now she needed to know no matter how difficult this would make everything, she needed to know.


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you all for reviewing :) x Here's the next part:

...

**Pregnant **

The word screamed out at her, blocking out everything else for that split second. Of course I am, she thought sarcastically. Still staring at the word Ronnie took a deep breath. It could be Jacks. It could . It could be Robs. She'd never get rid of Rob if it was his baby, would she? They'd have a connection forever. Ronnie dropped the stick from her hand when she heard the door slam. Picking it up, she threw it in the bin. She tried to fix herself up quickly.

"Ronnie?" Jack called entering the bedroom "Ron? What was all that about?" he asked as she came out of the bathroom to meet him. "You been crying?!" Jack asked walking closer to where Ronnie now stood with her arms folded, protecting her from the truth that surrounded her.

"RONNIE?" Jack rose his voice in order to gain Ronnie's attention.

"What?" she shrugged and began walking to the other side of the bedroom.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!!" she sighed "Nothing is Wrong!" slowly she sat on the egde  
of the bed and waited for him to ask again. He sat on the other side  
of the bed, They both stared in opposite direction.

"You can keep doing this if you want. Hurting yourself, hurting me.."

"Hurt?" Ronnie replied calmly even as a tear fell down her cheek and  
her heart broke in two "You have no idea of what hurting is, No clue just how much you've hurt me! Selina? Tanya? Roxy? Dad?"

"What? Ronnie that has nothing to do with any of this!" Jack got up  
from where he was sitting. Running his hands through his hair he sighed

"It still hurts!" she whispered.

Jack turned to face her but she was still sat facing the wall. He hated how all this had come on so fast. He knew Ronnie needed help after everything that had happened and now he blamed himself for not making sure she got it. Everything was falling to pieces, this morning he had the perfect family and now the woman he loved was bringing up mistakes of the past, mistakes that were dead and buried, things he had done a long time ago, things he regretted every single day.

"And what, you don't think you hurt me?" he shouted unable to bite his tongue anymore "Running away. Not telling anyone where you were going? Do you know how much it hurt waking up that morning to find you gone! Without so much as a goodbye you walked out of my life Ronnie, YOU walked away! As if that wasn't enough, you had OUR son without telling me, got married to a piece of scum and expect me to be here to pick up the pieces!"

Ronnie sat listening; she closed her eyes as tears slid slowly down her face. She let him go on and on without saying a word. He eventually gave up shouting and took a deep breath before lowering his voice to just above a whisper.

"You know what Ron, If this is what you want, then fine, if you want to give up on us, on our family then fine….maybe I should give up too!" He turned and walked out the door slowly, hoping she'd say something but she didn't. He slammed the door and walked into the dark drizzly square.

Still sat on the side of the bed Ronnie opened her red brimmed eyes. She stood up taking a few breaths to keep control she turned around seeing Jacks coat lying on the bed next to James's tore her apart, realisation hit her. What was she doing? This wasn't how she wanted it. Without giving a second thought Ronnie was outside looking around the dimly lit square. She began walking shivering slightly as the cold air wrapped around her. She didn't even notice the icy rain that hit her face.

Going as far as the Arches she was about to turn back when she spotted him.

Jack sat on a swing his blue shirt soaked into him. Silently Ronnie turned in his direction. She came up behind him studying the back of his head intently, she stood there in total silence for a few minutes, unsure of what she sould do. Finally she moved to his left, sitting on the swing next to him she turned to him. He was already looking at her. Her glistening blue eyes met with his. She surveyed the confusion and questions that swam around his dark eyes.

"Jack?" she whispered "I'm sorry!"

She waited for an answer, but he remained silent. They both looked straight ahead. Waiting for the other to speak. Even as the rain fell heavier they didn't budge.

Ronnie closed her eyes for a second, she knew she had ruined it. She had ruined them again. She was startled by a gentle grip on her elbow. She opened her eyes to see Jack standing there.

"Lets go home!" He whispered.


	56. Chapter 56

-The next two weeks passed in a blur. Every second day Ronnie was adamant she was telling Jack about the baby and about what really happened with Rob but somehow she never got around to it.

. . .

"Ugh, I've just had my breakfast you two, seriously get a room!!" Roxy said passing Ronnie and Jack in the hallway of the Vic.

"We're not doing anything!" Ronnie protested.

"Yeah, these days we never" Jack sighing, gaining a look of annoyance from Ronnie he shrugged and stopped talking.

"You're both stuck to each other like glue!" Roxy continued light heartedly.

"No we're not" Ronnie protested.

"You're hands are around him right now" Roxy laughed before she was distracted by a call from Amy.

"Can't get enough of me eh Ron?" Jack smiled. Ronnie immediately loosened her grip and took a step away. She rubbed up and down her arms subconsciously, she'd stared clear of any intimate moments for the last six weeks and she knew Jack was growing more frustrated with each passing day.

"Maybe tonight, when James is asleep we could…"

"Jack! I..."

"Watch a DVD with a bottle of wine!"

Ronnie let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Yes that sounds lovely"

"Come on Daddy! Come on Oni! We must go!" Amy announced coming out to the hallway.

"Hi, Jay jays!" Amy smiled in at James who lay sleeping in his buggy "OH Shh he's still sleepy, that's lazy!"

Ronnie smiled at her niece.

"Come on then, let's go!" Jack announced.

"Wait" Roxy shouted running into the hall after them. "Ron? I was hoping you'd stay here a while with me, we haven't had any time together and I thought it'd be nice!"

Ronnie raised her eyebrow questioning her sister's request.

. . . .

"It's a bit early ain't it Rox?" Ronnie asked as Roxy handed her a glass of red wine.

"Early? No!"

"What do you want Rox? I mean this is nice and all but?"

"Nothing I was just wondering what you thought of Jason, you know the part timer on the bar?"

"Emm, he seems…nice?" Ronnie smiled "Ohhhh, have you?"

"What? No, no, well he's asked me out!"

"Awww You're like a teenager getting all nervous!" Ronnie laughed "And I like him, he's nice! You should go for it!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now I'd better get going and meet Jack and the kids" Ronnie replied standing, her head spun making her wobble backwards.

"Ron? You ok?" Roxy asked jumping up and catching onto her sister's hand.

"Yeah….I'm fine, just a bit dizzy!"

"You don't look too good Ron?"

"Cheers! Oh no!" Before Roxy had a chance to reply Ronnie had dashed to the bathroom. Roxy stood at the door watching Ronnie wretch into the porcelain toilet. When Ronnie had finished Roxy took a few steps closer.

"Is there something you want to tell me Veronica?"

"What? No, I just have a dodgy tummy!"

"Hmm, right and a few weeks ago? Was that a dodgy tummy as well and why aren't you drinking?" Roxy continued following Ronnie around the flat.

"Are you accusing me of something Roxy?"

Roxy smiled "You're preggers ain't ya? Ahh I knew it!!"

Ronnie's smile faded.

"What? You're not? I'm sorry, I just assumed?"

"I am!" Ronnie nodded before her face crumbled

"Oh? Hey hey Ron, what's wrong?" Roxy led her sister to the sofa.

"I'm fine, I am!" Ronnie tried to smile.

"Sooo, what's Jack think about it?"

"He doesn't know..."

"What? Why?" Roxy shouted.

"Because" Ronnie took a deep breath.

"How far along are you?" Roxy interrupted almost assessing Ronnie for any sign of a baby bump; pointless really because Ronnie's top was quite loose fitting anyway.

"Six/Seven weeks!"

"Yeah, so that's Jacks, it's Jacks" Right!"

Ronnie's lip crumbled "I don't know!"

Roxy shook her head confused.

"What do you...Who...Ronnie? No! It's not Robs, please tell me it's not that thugs baby" Roxy rubbed her temples trying and failing to calm herself down "RONNIE!!"

Ronnie jumped back at the roar of her sister's voice. All she could see in her head was Rob, his body on top of her. His smell, his rough violent touch was all she sensed.

"RONNIE!"

Talking a shaky breath Ronnie spoke again "I didn't want to Roxy he made me, he was too strong, I couldn't get him off, I tried, I…"

A tear escaped Roxy's dark blue eyes, as it hit her what Ronnie was saying.

"Do you have any idea who the father is?" she asked taking Ronnie's hand in hers and squeezing it tightly,

Ronnie shook her head and closed her eyes "There wasn't even a day between…and Rob, he, it happened twice!"

_I'll show you who's really in charge girl!" _

Ronnie closed her eyes tightly trying to block him out, but it was no use. She knew it would never be that easy to get rid of him.

. . . .

At R&R's a woman in her late 50's approached the office. She dragged a rather large blue suitcase behind her. She was stopped in her tracks by the day manager.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Oh sorry, I was looking for Veronica? Veronica Sampson?"


	57. Chapter 57

**_Sorry for the delay in posting this, I've exams coming up and have had lots of assignment deadlines recently so I've been really busy. Thanks so much to anyone still reading and reviewing you are all amazing! X_**

**_…_**

****  
Ronnie stood smiling down at her sleeping son. She reached in and gently stroked the baby's rosy cheeks. He was getting more and more like Jack every day. The fair hair he had had as a tiny baby had faded to a dark shade of brown, even his eyes were a perfect match of Jacks.

"Ronnie?" Ronnie turned to the sound of Jacks voice.

"In here!"

Jack smiled as he entered the room waving a rented DVD in one hand and chipper bags in the other.

"Ohhhh chips and a DVD aren't you romantic eh?"

"Only the best for you Sweetheart!" he replied standing next to her peering down at James.

"I can't believe how much he looks like you?"

"Yeah he's handsome ain't he?!"

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and was about to reply when there was unnecessarily loud bang at the door. James jolted awake. Instantly he let out a disruptive cry.

"I'll sort him! You sort who ever that is" Jack suggested.

. . .

"Roxy?" Ronnie questioned her sister who stood shivering on the door step with just a miniskirt and sleeveless top.

"Can I come in?" she barged in anyway without waiting for an answer.

"I thought you were going out with Jason tonight?"

"I am! I just wanted to come ask if I could borrow you're little black coat?" Again without waiting for an answer Roxy took the coat from the wall and began putting it on.

Ronnie rolled her eyes "Do you want these and all?" she asked pointing to  
the unopened chipper bags.

"Nah, I'm going to Fargo's!" Roxy smiled before changing her expression and continuing "Have you told him yet?" she asked trying but failing to meet her sisters gaze.

"Yet? He's only just got in" Ronnie protested defensively.

"You're not planning on telling him are you?"

"I'll have to at some point because I think he'll notice eventually!" Ronnie tried desperately to change the mood but it fell on deaf ears as Roxy persisted.

"Ronnie You have got to tell him, tell him tonight, he needs to know."

"It's not that easy! I keep mucking up his life and now I'm doing it again, tearing everything apart!"

"He won't see it like that Ron; I mean it's a baby, a little baby…"

"It's not the baby Roxy it's the fact he might not be the father that will destroy everything!"

Roxy took a deep breath before staring at her sister "Then just tell him he is!" Roxy whispered. Her voice was still loud though and showed she was serious "I won't tell him anything different!" she shrugged.

Ronnie shook her head and stopped herself from telling Roxy she had planned on doing just that.

"What about Rob? He'll question it? The time it's taking for this court date to come through I'll be as big as a house and there'll be so many questions..."

"Just tell Jack it's his baby, don't worry about the rest of it, Rob can drop dead, I know he needs to pay for what he's done Ronnie but this way maybe he won't question it, he'll be too scared to drag it up wouldn't he!"

"I don't know if I can, I don't know if I can lie to him Rox..."

"You don't have to!" Jack said from the living room having heard the whole conversation.

Both girls turned towards Jack immediately. Roxy sighed shaking her head. Ronnie didn't say anything instead she searched Jacks dark eyes. She wasn't sure what she was searching for or if she'd found it but she kept a stern gaze on his every move, when his eyes met with hers she quickly looked away.

"I'm so sorry!" Roxy stated not really sure who she was saying it to "I'll leave you two to talk, Jack don't worry about picking Amy up tomorrow, Peggy and Dad are taking her to.."

"Dad's back?" Ronnie asked quietly.

"Yeah" Roxy spoke softly to her sister "Phone me if you need me, yeah?!"

As Roxy left, the house was engulfed in a suffocating silence. Both Ronnie  
and Jack remained standing feet apart.

"I'm sorry!" Ronnie finally said taking a seat at the table.

"What for?" Jack asked walking toward the table. His voice was void of all emotion.

This reminded Ronnie too much of Archie, she was ready to stand up and shout in his face everything he had overheard but she stopped when she saw a single tear trickle down his cheek.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"I'm fine!" Jack cleared his throat "I'm sorry I'm fine" Taking a deep breath he turned to face her "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ronnie shrugged "I've only known a few weeks; I was just trying to get my head around it..."

"I'm talking about what Rob did, why didn't you tell me back then, Why didn't you tell the police, the hospital!" Jack began shouting louder and louder.

"I was ashamed!!" Ronnie screeched back matching his raised voice "I let that man control me and use me for months. I stayed with him slap after slap, punch after punch, kick after kick, and everyone knew, I didn't want to have you or the police or anyone else pity me that much more so I stayed quiet. I wish I could have told you but I just needed to forget it! Only I can't, I can't because every time I close my eyes I see him. Every time you come near me I feel him! I can't get him out of my head Jack. He won't go away!"

Jack examined carefully the anguish that tormented Ronnie's once sparkling blue eyes. The sadness that filled them broke his heart. The anger that ran through his veins was directed at Rob. He slammed his fist into the table twice. Just thinking that Rob was possibly the father of Ronnie's unborn baby made his whole body fill with hatred. The thought of him on top of Ronnie, the thought of what he did made Jack feel sick, his whole insides turned.

Looking up to where Ronnie was now standing Jack took a deep breath. He had to be strong. He had to help her through this because nobody else could.

"We'll get through this Ronnie!" he whispered catching onto both her hands.

"Will we?" she asked doubt knitted to her words.

"Yes we will, I'm here Ronnie, for you, James and this baby!" He said gently stroking Ronnie still flat stomach with the thumbs of his hands.

Letting go of his hands Ronnie allowed him to sway her into a hug.

"You'll have to report it Ronnie, otherwise the case will get messy..."

"And it's not already?" Ronnie asked slightly sarcastically but her quavering voice showed Jack just how scared she was.

"I know it not going to be easy Ron, but you can do it!"

Ronnie nodded silently as sobs racked her body. She cried in his arms for a while until she felt strong enough to stand by herself.

Just as before James's cries were heard just as someone banged on the door. Both Ronnie and Jack smiled, before each going separate ways. Ronnie went to answer the door sniffing and drying her tear stained face on the way. She knew it'd be Roxy checking up on her, it was 12am, who else would it be.

"Rox it's all fine n…" Ronnie said opening the door she was left short of breath when she saw who stood there.

"Veronica, Darling It's great to see you!"

"Helen?"

"I'm sorry for calling so late you wouldn't believe how long it's taken me to find you!"

The woman in her late fifties dressed in a colourful blouse and white pants pushed past Ronnie into the flat, pulling her large suitcase behind her.

Jack was in the kitchen with James in his arms when he turned around to be greeted by a strange woman. His gaze rose to Ronnie who came in behind her.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Helen asked smiling.

"Helen this is Jack, Jack this is Helen!"

Jack nodded still visibly confused why this woman had turned up at their flat so late.

"That wasn't much of an introduction Veronica" Helen scorned at Ronnie,  
which immediately unnerved Jack, already he knew he didn't like this woman

"I'm her mother in law dear, who are you?"


	58. Chapter 58

Hey All, I'm really sorry it has taken this long to update. Things just kept getting in the way and suddenly there was such a huge gap between posts I wasn't sure whether to continue but I've decided to continue with regular updates if anyone is even interested. Thanks Guys! :)

. . .

Ronnie listened to Helen make herself at home in the living room of Jack's flat. She was growing angrier by the second. Getting up from where she had been sitting on the bed Ronnie locked their bedroom door with the seldom used key.

"What if she needs the toilet?" Jack asked attempting to lighten the mood as Ronnie put the key on her bedside table.

"She'll have to go out in the street then won't she?" Ronnie scowled.

Jack laughed at her reply before joining her in bed.

"She couldn't have come at a better time could she?" Ronnie asked sarcastically as Jack wrapped his strong arms around her.

"We'll deal with her, we will! Everything's going to be fine Ron, things are going to get better, I promise you; you're safe now, forever!"

Ronnie smiled trying to be comforted by Jack but she couldn't help feel things were only going to get worse.

"Yeah, of course they are!" she sighed sarcastically before trying to sleep.

. . .

The next day, Ronnie made her way up the stairs of the Vic, she was only meant to go to the shop for some milk but fancied seeing if Roxy was up and willing to disclose how her date went, Ronnie knew too well she was just looking for diversions not to go back to Helen at her and Jacks flat. She sighed entering the Vic's living room to find no one but her dad there, as quickly as she had arrived she went to leave.

"V?"

She turned to face him feeling there was nothing else she could do.

"Veronica, what he did was wrong he can't get away with it!"

"What? I know that and I'm waiting for the court case" Ronnie was confused as she replied to her father's odd statement.

"V, I'm talking about the other stuff as well, Roxanne told me! He needs to be punished for that too..."

Ronnie's eyes shot wide open "You? You cannot be serious, you…" Ronnie shook her head she couldn't believe he of all people had the front to say this to her.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he was really worried so I had to tell him about the baby and Rob!" Roxy said entering the room.

Ronnie shrugged "Of course you did, yeah!" She said rubbing her closed eyes before quickly leaving the Vic.

"Where's jack?" Ronnie asked as she entered the flat to be greeted by Helen

"Out with the baby...I'm off out now too!"

Ronnie shrugged "Ok"

"I'm going to see Robert in that horrible place"

Ronnie closed her eyes and pinched her lips closed she had been wondering when Helen would start.

"He's in there for a very good reason!" Ronnie replied eventually "and Helen" she added confidently "if you plan on staying around then you need to find somewhere else to stay, this place is not big enough for us all and you know what, to be honest, I just don't want to be anywhere near you!"

Helen grunted something at Ronnie before leaving the flat. Ronnie waited for a second before allowing her hardened face to crumble slowly, as quickly as she had begun crying Ronnie stopped the tears and was instead angry, angry about everything that had gone wrong in her whole life. She hit the door and threw the milk she had bought to the floor.

. . .

Later that night Ronnie was putting James to bed while Helen was getting ready to leave.

"Veronica?"

Ronnie turned to face Helen "Ronnie!" she corrected.

"Ronnie!" Helen nodded "Ronnie dear, you can't leave him in that place, it's not somewhere he should be! You have got to help him!"

_"Please?" Ronnie begged the older woman who stood in front of her "Helen I need to leave, I need to get out of here, I can't stay here, and I won't!"_

_"Calm down sweetheart, calm down! I'm sure you're just blowing this out of proportion!"_

_Ronnie laughed, she was black and blue and could barely walk yet she was over reacting, her baby boy was five days old, just out of hospital and now his mother the only person he had in the world couldn't even withdraw money from the bank._

_"Helen? Please just a few hundred, I need to get away from here!" Ronnie whispered "Please?"_

_"No, I can't go behind Roberts back, you're his wife and this Baby is as good as his own flesh and blood, he's been there through it all..."_

_"I know, and look what he has done now!" Ronnie shook her head as the realisation hit her, she was trapped Helen wasn't going to help her._

_"I could talk to Robert if you want..."_

_"No! No! Don't bother, go, just go, GET OUT!"_

Ronnie sighed "Helen I really can't listen to all this please just go….GET OUT!"

. . .

Jack opened the door to the flat quietly as he came in from a night at the club; he was surprised to see Ronnie sat upright in the living room.

"Ron, you ok?"

"I can't do it Jack…I can't do it!"

"Do what?" Jack asked coming and sitting next to her.

"Report the..." taking a deep breath enabled Ronnie to continue "...rape, I can't go back there, I really..." Ronnie stopped talking but little did Jack know she wasn't just speaking about Rob.

_"If you ever EVER tell anyone..."_

"Ronnie you have to"

_"I'll kill you!"_

"I CAN'T!"

"OK….Alright!" Jack put a hand on Ronnie's shoulder calming her.


	59. Chapter 59

Thanks All :) x

..

4.5 months later...

Lying in bed Ronnie looked at the time that lit up the digital clock on the bedside table. 5.10 am, she sighed yet again she had woken after little sleep. Slowly she removed Jack's hand from around her expanding stomach and crept quietly out of bedroom. Walking into the kitchen of the apartment Ronnie bent to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, opening the bottle Ronnie walked towards the balcony of their rented apartment. She went outside and sat on the waiting chair she took in the smell of the sea air, it was already getting hot out and Ronnie smiled, it looked like the last day of their month long holiday was going to be just as beautiful as the others had been. Rubbing her hand over her ever growing belly Ronnie began talking to her unborn baby.

"It will be scary at first but you don't have to worry because you have a Mummy and Daddy who love you very much, no matter what we will always love you. You're really lucky you know because Jack, your Daddy well he really is the best, there's no one like him and he's your Daddy, no matter what happens, and your big brother, James, he'll protect you because you're his little brother or sister and.."

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Ronnie looked up to see Jack standing in front of her.

"I suppose if you really must, you can sit here and join in!" Ronnie smiled patting the spot next to her.

Taking a seat Jack put a hand on Ronnie's stomach "Now little person, you are even luckier than Mummy was saying because you have Mummy who is smart and beautiful and talented and amazing..."

"Oh Jack you're making me blush!" Ronnie laughed "Is James ok?"

"Yeah, he's still sleeping!"

"Well that's no surprise; he's been running everywhere every day!"

"Yeah, he's growing up so fast, he'll be moving out soon!" Jack wiped an imaginary tear away.

"Before his first birthday Jack, I doubt it!" Ronnie laughed before kissing Jack's lips softly.

"These last few weeks have been…amazing, I don't ever want to go home!" Ronnie whispered.

"I know!" Jack agreed "It has been perfect" Ronnie settled her head on Jack's chest as his arm rested around her neck, before long they had both fallen asleep.

"Dadadada…Mamamamamamamamaaa!" Both Ronnie and Jack were awoken by the sound of James shouting for attention.

"I'll go!" Ronnie said easing her way slowly off the chair.

"Hellooo Mister!" She said happily as she came closer to where James was stood in his cot.

She lifted him out and sat him on her bed, right away he shot up and tried to walk off.

"James!" Ronnie said loudly picking her son up again "Ok let's get you dressed. Yes!"

Ronnie had just gotten her and James dressed when Jack entered the bedroom. Ronnie shot him a smile before becoming concerned at his lack of reply.

"Ron, I've just got off the phone with Roxy, she's been trying to ring all morning"

"What? What's happened, is it Amy, is she ok?" Ronnie asked suddenly panicked.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine, she wants to know what we bought her..." Jack smiled for a second before his face returned to being serious.

Ronnie nodded "So what is it, what's wrong?"

"The court date has been changed, it's starting Monday!"

Ronnie stood up in disbelief "No!" she finally said shaking her head "The trial is not meant to start for 2 months, after our babies born, I can't" Ronnie began throwing James's toys into a bag while continuing "I can't give evidence like this, Rob will see, he'll see I'm pregnant, Jack we've kept it from him for so long, this is just…typical!" She whispered.

"Look, Ron, I mean maybe this is better, we can have it over and done with before we know it then we can look forward to the future to this baby, to everything!"

Ronnie smiled a closed lip smile and nodded even though now her mind was focused on the trial and she couldn't see passed it.

"Come on then, let's go get some breakfast!" Jack smiled taking James in his arms. Three of them went off for their last day of peace with just the three of them.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks for the reviews lovelies, really appreciate you all taking the time to comment! :) **

**Cat1030- James is Jacks son; they don't know who the father of the unborn baby is it's either Jack or Rob, but Jack wants to raise the child as his own either way, hope that clears it up for you :)**

"You alright?" Jack asked a very quiet Ronnie.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ronnie smiled clearing her throat "I was just thinking, that's all!" She smiled again.

"Let me take him for a bit?" Jack said putting his hands out to take James from Ronnie's grasp.

They had been flying for the last hour and James was becoming restless.

James clapped his hands in excitement when he felt himself being moved, he quickly began crying when he realised he was just sitting, again.

Ronnie sighed.

"I'll take him for a walk!" Jack whispered.

"A walk?" Ronnie asked her face slowly twisted into a smile as she watched Jack excuse himself from the woman sitting at the other side of him. Ronnie couldn't help but laugh as Jack walked up and down the narrow aisle with James jumping about in his arms.

"How far gone are you? 6/7 months" the woman at the edge of the three seats asked smiling down at Ronnie's stomach.

"Oh, I'm almost 7 months. 27 weeks to be exact..."

"A little while to go then, you're nice and tidy, a nice high bump, baby is all at the front"

Ronnie nodded politely. "Oh, yeah"

The woman nodded "when I had my second child I was huge everywhere, and my bump was so low, There she is" the woman nodded towards a young teenage girl. Ronnie assumed her to be about 14. The same age she was when she had her first child.

Ronnie just nodded in acknowledgment .

"They say it's a boy when the bump is high!" The woman smiled.

"Really?" Ronnie asked

"So what would you prefer a boy or girl?"

"I don't mind!"

"I see you already have a boy"

Ronnie nodded.

"So this is your second?"

Ronnie began shaking her head "My third!" she said quietly suddenly feeling the need to put a protective arm around her stomach.

Before the woman had a chance to ask any more questions Jack was back with James who was happily sucking on a teething biscuit.

Once Jack had sat down the woman had begun another conversation and so Ronnie sighed relieved.

"We're nearly here!" Jack said "Thank God!"

"Yeah!" Ronnie replied before turning her attention to James who was making a mess of not only himself but Jack too.

. . .

"Helloooo!" Roxy screamed running towards Ronnie, Jack and James as they walked through arrivals.

"Welcome home!" Roxy smiled hugging her sister "Wow Ron, you're as big as a house!" Roxy gasped putting a hand on Ronnie's belly.

"Thanks"

"I mean it as a good thing; I mean if they're big they're healthy!" Roxy smiled.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow questioning her sister's apparent compliment but smiling anyway.

"Hey little fella!" Roxy almost sang taking James in her own arms leaving Jack free to pull both suitcases.

"Hope you're all hungry!"

"I'm starving!" Ronnie replied.

"Good! Aunty Peg has cooked a family dinner for us all!"

"Why? What's happened?" Ronnie asked immediately worried.

"Nothing, why would you automatically think something has happened?" Roxy asked

"She only ever does a 'family' dinner when something happens"

"No, it's nothing like that, It's just…she wanted us all to get together before… when…"

"Oh yeah, actually, you know what I really don't want to go!" Ronnie replied, the trial was to begin in two days; she had managed to push it to the back of her mind.

"Yeah Roxy, I think it's a bit much I mean we have to go see the lawyer and get stuff sorted..." Jack spoke loudly as he placed the suitcases into the boot of Roxy's jeep

"You've got to come! I promised I'd get you there, please come!" Roxy pleaded closing the boot.

"Ok, for a half hour, that's it!" Ronnie snapped before getting into the car.

. . .

"So, I hope everyone enjoys this!" Peggy smiled looking around at everyone who sat at the table.

Roxy was sat texting on her phone, Archie stared at Ronnie who was catching Jacks hand tightly and staring ahead, Jack's eyes clung like glue to his and Ronnie's locked hands, Billy and Jay had already began eating, Phil and Shirley had already begun a private conversation, and Ben tapped his fingers on the table in rhythm to a song he'd gotten stuck in his head. Peggy sighed, nobody wanted to be here, except maybe one, Peggy turned to her left to see Sal staring at her waiting for her to say more.

"So, what's this dinner in aid of then?" Sal suddenly piped up." Who's in court? Phil? Archie? Ben?"

"Me" Ronnie replied quietly, squeezing Jacks hand even harder.

"You?" Sal asked looking the heavily pregnant woman up and down.

"Yeah, well actually my soon to be ex-husband is, and I have to give evidence because he beat the crap out of me a few time, you know, Emm, oh and he abducted me and I'm going to leave now!" Ronnie said loudly as she slowly got up. Turning to Jack she gave him a tired smile before speaking "I'm going to go get changed"

"Alright, I'll be right behind you, I'll just drop James off at Dot's"

"Leave him here?" Archie interrupted "We'll mind him!"

Ronnie was about to say no when Jack said it for her.

"No, Thanks, but NO!"

Ronnie kissed Peggy's cheek before leaving the room.

Moments later Jack was walking James to Dot's when Roxy ran up behind him

"Jack? Jack?"

"What? Did I forget something?"

"No, everything will be fine after this trial, right? I mean he'll be locked up for a while won't he? Years?"

"Roxy to be honest, there's no guarantee of that"

"What? Why?"

"It's not looking good is it? I mean he hasn't applied for bail not once, that'll be taken account and good behaviour, it wouldn't surprise me if he gets a suspended sentence!" Jack let it all come out at once, making Roxy gasp in shock.

"No that won't happen, I mean come on Jack the proof is written all over his slimy little face, and the man is pure evil!"

"We" Jack sighed "know that, who knows what will be decided?"


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi everyone! Hope you're all well! Sorry for the slight delay in posting this. Louise and anyone else who's interested: this fiction will be ending soon(ish), I'm not going to say a certain chapter because I'll probably change me mind…lol.. =]**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, thank you! :D x**

* * *

Ronnie examined the clothes she had laid out on the bed before her. A black dress, black tights, black flats. She had picked the colours purposefully for the duration of the trial, she was planning on showing as little emotion as possible and those dark colours helped her remain quiet, sombre even.

"You Ok?" Jack asked entering the room from behind her.

She turned to face him, forcing a smile on her face she took in a deep breath "I'm fine, just fine!"

"It's alright to be scared Ron, I know it's not easy, all this, especially in your condition"

"No, Jack I just want this to be over, I'm not scared or nervous" Ronnie replied loudly, moving her hands about in an attempt to make her statements seem honest "everything will be fine, I know it will and I really don't even want to talk about it"

"Ok, Ok…." Jack whispered putting both hands up signalling he knew he was defeated and wouldn't talk of tomorrow again "Tanya sends her best!" he continued.

"Is James alright? Did he settle ok for you?"

"Fine, Fine, He loves staying over at Max's!"

Ronnie nodded "I still would have preferred to have him here with me tonight"

"I know, me too, but, you don't want to be waking him that early tomorrow"

* * *

"Ron?…It's 3 in the morning what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep…and the little one isn't doing too much sleeping either!" Ronnie stated rubbing a hand over her tummy.

"Can I feel?" Jack asked coming closer.

"Of course"

Jacks heart jumped as he felt the gentle kick from Ronnie's stomach.

"I can't wait to meet this little one!" he smiled "Everything will be sorted by then Ron and we'll have a big house just outside the city!"

"I can't wait!" Ronnie sighed, she couldn't help but feel this dream was still so far away, and honestly she doubted it's ability to become a reality.

* * *

After little to no sleep Ronnie managed to be up and dressed for 7am, Jack just stared at her as she paced up and down the living room. All he wanted to do was pull her into a hug but he knew right now it's probably the last thing she wanted. She looked so focused, her mind completely focused on the day ahead.

"Ronnie? Ron, it's time to go" Jack said quietly.

Ronnie stood still and nodded "Alright" she replied putting a hand around her stomach and heading out. Jack almost had to run after her, surprised at just how fast she had gotten herself outside.

Joining her at the car, he put a hand on her back.

"Peggy and Roxy are going to meet us there, stay calm, ok, it'll all be over soon!" he kissed her check softly and slowly walked to the other side of the car.

After a 20 minute journey in complete silence the car pulled up outside the large crown courthouse.

Stepping out of the car Ronnie shivered. It was now or never. Walking up the few steps to the main door of the building Ronnie held Jacks hand firmly. Trying to take as much strength from him as she could.

Once inside Jack knew exactly where they needed to be and so he led Ronnie up a large staircase.

Arriving at their destination Jack for the first time realised they were much too early for anything to happen soon.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll go get you a drink?" Jack offered.

Turning to find her way to the bench Ronnie sighed at what she saw "Oh god!" she whispered causing Jack to follow her gaze. He joined in her sigh at the sight of half their family coming towards them.

All with serious faces; Roxy, Peggy, Archie, Billy and Phil made their way to where Ronnie and Jack were, they were closely followed by Dot, Max, Bianca and….Ian. Judging by his smart suit Ronnie guessed Ian was giving evidence today as well.

"What are they all doing here?" Ronnie asked whilst tightening her grasp on Jacks hand.

Jack shook his head "Support? Being nosey!"

Ronnie managed half a smile "Ian's looking smart, do you think he's been called as a witness?" Ronnie asked as she watched the group come closer.

"Maybe…probably just as a back up"

Ronnie nodded slowly.

Hearing the door behind her slam Ronnie followed her initial reaction and turned to the door. Her eyes widened as Helen stood in front of her.

"Ronnie!" Helen nodded in recognition.

Ronnie didn't reply instead she turned away, her grip on Jacks hand became even more firm as their group of family surrounded them. It crossed Ronnie's mind that Rob must be in that room. The thought of being in the same building as him made her feel uneasy, even sick to a point, how was she going to deal seeing him face to face.

Before long Ronnie's lawyer was calling her name. The trial was about to begin.


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks for reviewing, really appreciate it. Louise- Yup the father will be revealed but whether that's going to be a good or bad thing remains to be seen :P :) **

* * *

Ronnie had been separated from her family for nearly an hour and her patience was beginning to evaporate with every passing second. She had been left stranded in an empty room, where she was now sat by herself, desperately trying to keep her thoughts in some kind of order, she could not get this wrong, she had to get him put away for a long time, away from her and her family. The silence in the room seemed to be screaming at her, if she closed her eyes memories flashed, when she kept her eyes open she could hear these memories plain as day playing around and around in her head, so she got up and walked slowly around the small room. There was nothing to look at really a few black plastic chairs lined up in a row, and that was it, the walls were a dark creamy colour without so much as a spot on them. Everything was in perfect order, there was nothing to fix, nothing to look at.

In the court room things were just getting started, from the public gallery, the Mitchells were sat with each other behind Dot and Bianca.

"'Ere Roxy" Bianca whispered turning to Roxy "Where's that Rob bloke? He ain't in the dock, He is coming ain't he?"

Roxy scowled "It ain't started yet has it?" she growled, Bianca raised her eyebrows in response "I was only asking!"

Max entered the courtroom closely followed by Helen. He nodded in acknowledgement at the Mitchells before taking a seat with Bianca and Dot.

"How's Uncle Jack? Is he ok?"

"Yeah" Max shrugged "he's fine; he can't come in, not till he's given evidence anyway..."

"He has to go to prison for a very long time Dad, doesn't he? I mean look what he did…how can any-"

"My son was provoked, he didn't do anything wrong!" Helen interrupted from the seat behind.

Roxy stopped talking to Archie and turned slowly "Are you serious? Are you" she began raising her voice but was stopped by noises in front of her, turning she watched as Rob was placed in the dock which was situated only feet away from where the public gallery was.

Before Roxy had a chance to say anything the court had begun and everyone stood for the entrance of the judge.

"Veronica Mitchell"

Ronnie looked towards the small court entrance as her name was called, without even registering what was happening Ronnie had already began the short walk to that same door. The woman who had called her smiled politely as Ronnie passed her. Taking in a long deep breath Ronnie slowly walked through the silent court. She didn't allow her eyes to scan the surroundings or even briefly take in the faces of the people around her. Instead she kept walking, head down.

Just as she arrived at the witness stand she heard Rob shouting.

"Ronnie? Ronnie, you, you're pregnant? She's pregnant, with my baby….it's my baby isn't it?" Rob was soon told to keep quite but Ronnie was already shaken, her eyes had met with his for only a brief second but her hands were already shaking. How was she going to get through this?

Minutes later Ronnie although she wasn't sure what exactly was asked of her begun her account of what had happened on the days in question...

She stuttered at first, not sure where to start.

"Rob came and picked me up by the tube station, in Walford. I got in to the car and he drove off"

"Did you initiate this contact, did you request Mr Sampson to come and pick you up? Did you refuse to get into the car?" came the stern reply.

"No, I did not ask him to pick me up, but I did get into the car"

"Ok, and if you know how dangerous this man is then why did you get into a car with him?"

"I" Ronnie took a deep breath "I thought he had my son"

"You thought he had your son? James? Yes, what age is he? What do you mean by 'you thought he had your son'?"

"He's nearly one and It was a mix up, I got it wrong, if I'd have known what was coming I never would have got in that car. I wouldn't have"

"Why would you not know where your one year old child is?"

Ronnie didn't answer.

"So your estranged husband, the defendant Robert Sampson, has he always been violent towards you?"

Ronnie nodded.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Yes"

"So why did you stay with him? Why didn't you take your son and go?"

"I tried to go, but I had no money, I begged his mother to help me get away but it wasn't until we got back to the UK that I had the help I needed to leave him!"

"What happened when you and the defendant arrived at the Tottenham North Apartment Complex?"

"We just went up to his flat; it was on the 15th floor I think"

The lawyer nodded "And what did you do there?"

"We were talking things through, he was drinking, vodka mostly, and I mean he wasn't drunk but he was beginning to drink a lot…and I wanted nothing to do with him"

"And then what happened?"

"We got into a fight. I wanted to leave but he wouldn't let me go. When I went for the door he pushed me back, I hit off the wall"

Ronnie took a minute in silence before she continued.

"It went on for hours, I tried to get out and he kept hitting and kicking me, I could barely breathe…I-"

"How far along are you in this pregnancy?"

"What?"

"Is this baby Mr Sampson's child?"

Ronnie studied the face of the man that stood in front of her; this isn't what was meant to be discussed here.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"No"

"Are you sure, because my client, Mr Sampson is adamant that the time you spent together in the afore mentioned apartment block was time you spent together as a couple"

"I don't…I don't understand where you're going with this?" Ronnie questioned.

"Did you have sexual intercourse with Mr Sampson on the dates this apparent assault took place?"

Ronnie didn't answer, instead she bowed her head trying to disguise the tears that were gathering and falling from her eyes.

"If you openly got in a car with the defendant and consented to intercourse then surely he did not keep you locked up against your will! You were never afraid of him, were you?" The lawyer pushed further and further for details.

Ronnie briefly heard her lawyer try to interrupt but he was stopped.

"It wasn't consensual" Ronnie almost whispered the reply.

"So you're saying he raped you? You do know that is a very serious accusation, you haven't mentioned it before, not in any of your statements!"

"I know, I was scared, I just-"

"Are you sure it was rape, or are you just afraid your boyfriend won't be too happy that your baby could be your estranged husband's child..."

"What? No, I'm not lying. I have gone through hell while that man was my husband. He can't get away with all of this, you can't change what he did, he needs to be punished" Ronnie pointed over at Rob as she spoke. Finishing her shouting she pushed her way out of the witness stand.

"Miss Mitchell, you can't just-"

Before the lawyer had time to continue Ronnie had fainted.

"Ronnie?" Roxy screamed from the public gallery prompting the judge to call the proceedings to a halt.

* * *

Ronnie awoke minutes later to find her sitting in the floor of the courtroom. Her lawyer handed her water and helped her up. Without a word, they went outside.

"Ronnie!" Roxy came running to her sister "They wouldn't leave me in and I just wanted to see if you..."

"I'm fine…I'm fine!" Ronnie insisted pushing her way past her sister.

She kept walking for a few moments until she finally had to stop. She sat down on a bench by herself. Her family just looked at her unsure of what they should do or say. Jack appeared seconds later joining her on the bench he looked straight ahead. She turned her head slightly trying to read his mind.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly taking her hand in his.

"Yes!" she answered quickly.

"Gerry?" Jack said suddenly noticing their lawyer had just arrived in front of them.

"Jack, Ronnie, Are you feeling any better?"

"I'll be fine, when do they want me back?"

"They don't need you to testify again, the case has been postponed for a week, and they don't need any more from you!"

"What?" Ronnie shot up causing her family and friends to turn in her direction.

"That can't be right, what I did just then was a mess, I mean he'll just go free if it depends on what I just said in court, I was barely able to string two sentences together…." Ronnie glanced at Jack and then back to their lawyer before shaking her head and making her way towards the court stairs.

Outside it was easy for Ronnie to get a taxi from the many that were waiting. She got in without a second thought and sat back as the driver drove off.

* * *

Jack and the others had searched the court grounds for Ronnie but couldn't find her anywhere, pulling up outside his flat his head pounded. She could be anywhere, in god knows what state.

Opening the gate in front of his flat his heart almost stopped when he saw Ronnie sitting there.

"I forgot my key, and my bag, I just wanted to come home!"

Jack didn't speak and instead closed the little gate and sat on the step with Ronnie.

"Everything is just going so wrong Jack, everything is a mess and I don't know how to make it better, the only chance I had of putting him behind bars for a long time and I completely messed it up"

"Look, Ron I know right now things aren't looking great, but we have so much to look forward to!"

Before Ronnie could form a reply the gate swung open to reveal James and Tanya. Standing at the gate Tanya smiled in acknowledgment and allowed James to walk over to his Mum and Dad unaided. Toddling slowly James studied the figures of his parents as he came closer, arriving in front of them he smiled happily. Placing one hand on Jacks knee James sat himself in the middle of Ronnie and Jack. He handed Jack the soft toy car he had in his hand before resting his head on the side of Ronnie's stomach, he began drifting to sleep slowly as though this was an everyday thing. Both his parent had their eyes fixed on his small shape before they raised their eyes to meet.

Both of them laughed quietly at their son before Jack picked him up, helped Ronnie up and brought his family inside...


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey everyone! Again, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but my internet keeps switching on and off so I've only really been able to get online on my i-pod. Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them! Now about this story…..oh yeah, it's nearly finished, I'm writing the last chapters now… :o**

** Hope you're all good, and hope you all enjoy the rest of this fic! =)**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, yeah, thanks bye!" Jack clicked his phone call to an end and immediately put his phone in his pocket. He walked through the living room whilst tying his tie. Arriving in the kitchen he was greeted by Ronnie sitting James into his high chair.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he continued fiddling with his tie.

"I'm about to feed James his breakfast, because it's morning and he's hungry!" Ronnie responded sarcastically.

"But you're not dressed yet, we're going to have to leave soon, as in now. I've just gotten off the phone with Gerry and you've been given permission to sit in the public gallery"

Ronnie began shaking her head "No, I'm not going!"

"What?" Jack asked confused, she had maintained all week that she wanted to sit in the courtroom when Rob gave his evidence, she wanted to see him be caught out, she wanted to see him crumble but it seemed less important to her now. Today Jack was giving his evidence along with Rob and in a few days a decision would be made. Ronnie wanted to be there for that, but right now she didn't want to be near the place.

"I want to go shopping for baby clothes" she smiled putting a hand on her growing stomach "I want to buy James a present, I want to spend the day with him!"

Jack stopped for a second taking a look at the woman stood in front of him. He smiled understanding where she was coming from.

"Have a nice day then, yeah?" he said kissing her on the cheek

* * *

Later that evening Ronnie was sat in the living room with her feet up James sat in his walker playing with the toys that surrounded it he giggled happily every so often as he tried muttering words and sounds he could hear.

Ronnie turned her head when she heard the door to the flat open. Jack walked in and Ronnie saw a defeated look in his eyes.

"It didn't go well then" she asked in a cool tone surprising Jack.

He sighed "It went ok" he walked closer to the living room, taking in the bags of stuff Ronnie had purchased.

"Did you too have a good day then?"

"Yeah, Yeah we did!"

"I was thinking Jack, what are we going to do when the baby comes along I mean this place is too small for all of us!"

"I know, which is why we are getting a house" Jack replied.

"What?" Ronnie asked shooting up from her relaxed position.

"A house?"

"Yeah, with a garden, I was going to keep it as a surprise but" Jack smiled "Ron, it's perfect, it's got four bedrooms a back garden, a front garden, the kids will lo-"

"Jack, JACK?" Ronnie stopped him talking and stood slowly up, she stood in front of him looking at the confusion that mirrored over his eyes "When have you been doing all this?"

Relief fell over Jack as he sighed "Whenever I've had time, Honest Ronnie this house is amazing and you're going to love it, it's outside the city, in a lovely area…"

"Jack" Ronnie stopped him again this time she put both her hands on his arms "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jack began to raise an eyebrow at this odd line of questioning.

"Are you sure we, are what you want?"

"Of course I'm sure, you're all I've ever wanted Ronnie, you must know that by now"

"But it's not just me Jack, I mean James, yeah, he's your son of course you'll want to see him but what about this baby?" She asked moving her hands to stomach "If this little one isn't yours, how are you gonna feel then, will you still want us?"

"Do you really think I'd turn away from you if this baby isn't mine? Ronnie, I'll raise this child, I'll give this baby all the love they could ever want, as far as I'm concerned I'm their daddy…..no matter what!"

Ronnie smiled but Jack saw passed this to the tears that filled her blue eyes.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's fine?"

"Is something wrong with the baby? Ronnie?"

"No, everything is fine, I'm just, I'm just scared he'll take our baby away"

"Who?"

"Rob, and I don't want him to have anything to do with this baby Jack, he knows he might be the father and I can't handle him wanting to see _his _child…I don't want him to always be there in the background waiting…"

"He won't be, he'll be rotting in jail for years…" Jack assured her.

"Will he?" she asked doubtful of the outcome that was soon to be delivered.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" He smiled warmly at her trying his best to comfort her "Now you sit back and I'll get you a nice cup of tea!" Ronnie laughed at her adoring boyfriend before taking his advise and sitting down.

* * *

A couple of days later, everyone had gathered at the court to await Rob's sentencing. Ronnie walked between Jack and her lawyer though the hallway as the spoke to each other.

"You're saying it's not looking good"

"No, I did no-"

"But that is what you're implying!" Jack asked with a stern glance at the lawyer.

"I can't say!" Gerry shrugged "I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes alright and we'll find out together"

Jack nodded and suddenly realised Ronnie was no longer walking beside him..

"Ronnie?" he turned around to see Ronnie a few feet away, both her hands were stuck to her stomach, whilst her head looked down.

"Ronnie?" Jack called to her louder than the first time.

Once he had gotten closer his heartbeat began to pick up quickly, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Jack, I think the baby is coming!" She whispered terrified

"What? No, it's too early. Ron, are you sure? Are you sure?" Jack questioned her twice, panic lacing every word he spoke.

"YES!" Ronnie cried out before doubling over in pain.

"Ok, Ok, It's going to be ok, we'll just, we'll go to the hospital…"

Ronnie shook her head as she felt her waters break " I can't, the baby...JACK the baby is coming NOW"


End file.
